Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero
by Rasenramen
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Most of it is directly from the manga. Though I added some of my own thoughts and slight ideas into it. UPDATE! NEW CHAPTERS SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own will be a very long story. I will write it in Chapters. So each one I submit will be one chapter. Though depending on how long the chapter I might break it up into parts.  
I am a puzzleshipping fan but I'm not one for Yaoi. If you have any ideas for my story just make sure to comment.  
(_switching perspective_,/Yugi's link/ /Yami's link/,'thoughts')

Also, I have read a lot of Fanfics. So if something I wrote looked familiar to your story please let me know if it bothers you. I'll make sure to delete it and write something else.

A small boy sat at a desk in his room. He was around sixteen but was so short people thought he was ten. He mumbled to himself.'What's wrong with short people?' He wore a blue jacket zipped open and a white T-shirt underneath. He wore simple sneakers. His pants were blue like his jacket. In fact it was his school outfit. He didn't really wear anything besides that and his Pjamamas. The boy's name was Yugi Motou.  
He had no friends except for a girl named Anzu. He was often bullied and Anzu was the one who stood up for him. Secretly Yugi had a crush on Anzu, but he would never tell her that. Yugi touched his cheek, wincing as it stung. His body hurt all over from a recent beating by a thug named Ushio. Ushio was well know for being a brutal bully and demanded cash. Ushio loved money. Yugi sighed, glancing at the golden puzzle he was putting together. His grandpa, Sugouroku Motou, had told him some dark secrets about the puzzle. Many people who have tried getting their hands on the puzzle(also know as the millennium puzzle) have died. One researcher had said with dying breath,"The shadow games".

The puzzle was from Egypt and was about 3,000 years old. Sugouroku said he found it in the Valley of the Kings. When he found it, it was in a golden box with hieroglyphs covering the outside. Inside, was the millennium puzzle, all broken up into pieces. Yugi's grandpa had tried selling it, but Yugi insisted that they keep it. He felt something was special about the puzzle, and wanted to solve it. Sugouroku had given it to him, saying that no one has ever solved it. Yugi was determined to be the first.

Yugi's bruised arm ached. His whole body ached. He remembered the time he was at school trying to fit more pieces in at lunch, when two boys named Jonouchi and Honda walked over. "What's up porcupine head?" Taunted Jonouchi. He called Yugi that because Yugi had wildly spiky hair. It was black with a red edge all around. He also had five pointed bangs. Two on either side of his face and a little one in the middle. Yugi sighed. He knew what was coming next. Jonouchi and Honda often picked on him, calling him a wuss and telling him to be more like a man. Jonouchi picked up the golden box, lifting the lid to see what was inside. He frowned. "Boring!"he said. Without Yugi noticing, Jonouchi quietly slipped a piece of the puzzle into his pocket before closing the lid and turning to Yugi.

Yugi stood up, glancing at Jonouchi nervously. He held out a hand. "Um, um, please give it back. It's very important to me." Jonouchi smirked. "If you want it back then fight me for it." He tapped his chest, indicating where he wanted Yugi to hit him. Yugi shook his head, blond bangs swaying. "I don't want to hit you." Jonouchi frowned."C'mon wuss. Hit me!" Yugi was silent. "DO IT!" Yugi shook his head yelling,"I hate fighting!" Jonouchi stuck a finger in his ear. "Ouch. You've got no guts." He tossed the box to Honda, but before he could catch it Anzu came in and snatched it. Yugi smiled. "Anzu!" She smiled back. Anzu gave the box to Yugi and turned to glare at the boys. They backed away. "W-We'll be back! Meddling girl!" Then they ran out the door.

Yugi sat back down at his desk, clutching the box close to him. He smiled up at Anzu. "Thanks Anzu!" She nodded. Anzu pulled up a chair and sat beside him, staring at the box curiously. "You know Yugi, I've been wondering, what's in that box?" Yugi's fingers curled over the box in response to that question. He scolded himself. 'Anzu is the one person I can trust with this. I think it'll be okay to show her.' He glanced at her. "If you keep it a secret I'll tell you." Anzu turned serious. "All right. I won't tell." She whispered. Yugi took the lid off, revealing the glittering puzzle pieces. "It's a puzzle! You put all the pieces together. I don't know what'll look like though. I've been trying to solve it for the past eight years. It's really hard." "Wow." Anzu said simply.'Eight years? That kind of devotion is rare.' Yugi picked up one of the pieces, studying it."I've made a wish on the millennium puzzle." Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you wish for?" Yugi blinked at her and blushed. "Nuh uh. It's a secret. I can't tell you. Otherwise it won't come true."

Yugi shook himself out of his memories."What do I wish for hmmm?" He put more pieces in, the gold parts clinking softly. He remembered Ushio asking him to follow him behind the school. Yugi was shocked to see a brutally beat up Jonouchi and Honda slumped against the brick wall. Jonouchi turned his head slowly to Yugi. "Yugi, you bastard. Are you happy now?" Yugi stared at him. "No! Why would I...Ushio? What did you say to them?!" Ushio had laughed, saying they were bullying Yugi so he decided to punish them. He told Yugi he would be his bodyguard. Yugi had stepped in front of Ushio, trying to shield the two unconscious boys and telling him that they were only trying to toughen Yugi up. Ushio started laughing, then assaulted Yugi too. "Haha. Look at you! Trying to be heroic. Look kid, I want money. Bring me 200,000 yen or you'll be sorry!" Ushio held up a knife, looking at Yugi creepily, then chortled and stalked away.

Yugi frowned. "Dang Ushio." He put more pieces in. The puzzle was starting to take shape of an upside down pyramid. For the next few hours, he worked on the puzzle. Solving the puzzle always calmed him down and distracted him from daily troubles. Yugi blinked, staring at the pyramid. He only had a few pieces left. Exited, he worked harder, the pieces clinking as the slid in.

Inside the millennium puzzle, a weary head lifted, listing to the faint clinking noises. The mysterious person opens his eyes, his vision blurry. The spirit focused on the noise, realizing someone was solving the puzzle. Faint bursts of power coursed through him whenever another piece went in. The spirit had heard snippets of conversations, about a boy named Yugi solving the puzzle and his grandpa Sugouroku who gave it to him. He levered himself into a sitting position, feeling more aware as he sensed the puzzle was almost finished. A tingly feeling erupted, and a wave of emotions hit him. But these feeling were not his. They were Yugi's. He guessed because the puzzle was almost finished, a faint connection had been established between his mind and Yugi's mind. The spirit sifted through the emotions, alarmed and concern at what he discovered happend to the boy. Yugi had been beat up and asked for money. Yugi was feeling lonely because he had very little friends.

The spirit felt an urge to protect this boy, and punish those who hurt him. The boy had spent eight years on the puzzle, never giving up. The spirit smiled, admiring Yugi's determination. He tilted his head, hearing Yugi say in his mind that he wished for friends. A wave of loneliness hit his senses. He frowned. He wanted Yugi to be happy. He focused for a second, concentrating on sending a comforting emotion to the solver of the puzzle.

Yugi jumped, feeling a sense of comfort tickle the back of his mind. He stared at the puzzle sitting innocently on his desk. He frowned, then continued to work on his treasure, talking to it. "Man. Sitting on the back of a shelf for so long must've been so lonely. Well, don't worry, I'll be your friend." The puzzle emitted a sort of content feeling. Yugi smiled at the puzzle. He only had one more piece left. Yugi reached for it, gasping as it wasn't there. "Where is it?! Where did it go? No no no no!" He scrambled out of his chair, searching desperately for the missing piece. Yugi yelled." Where is it?"

The spirit had been lost for words when Yugi told him he'd be his friend. Then he had smiled, the urge to protect this boy growing stronger. Suddenly, panic rushed through him. He heard Yugi yell,"Where is It? I've lost the last one I needed to complete the puzzle!" The spirit stood up, gasping, wanting Yugi to find it. How was he supposed to protect the boy if the puzzle was never finished? The spirit paced around the labyrinth of the dark room he was contained in. Then he noticed a door. He opened it and stepped into a hallway. A flurry of emotions assaulted him. The link was much stronger out here. The spirit then heard an elderly voice speaking. It was Yugi's grandpa. He surprised Yugi with the last piece. Yugi thanked his grandpa as he left. Then he put the last piece in.

The spirit gasped, feeling power rushing through his being. He decided the first thing he would do is posses Yugi then pay Ushio a visit. He felt a tugging sensation and reacted immediately. He pulled at the sensation, trying to get Yugi's soul to enter the puzzle so he could come out. He felt a resistance shying, so he sent soothing emotions toward Yugi. The resistance paused, and he tugged harder. There was a jerk, then a yelp, then a bright light settled against the wall, forming into a sleeping Yugi. The spirit felt himself rushing foward, entering the boy's body. As soon as his awareness came back, the spirit yelped with sudden apparent weight and fell down to the floor. He lay there for a second, emitting a low groan. It had been a long time since he felt the weight of his body. He opened his eyes, his vision blurring. He slowly sat up, marvelling at the feeling of muscles moving beneath his skin. The spirit breathed in and out like there was no tomorrow. It felt good to finally breath again. To live again. He placed a hand over his chest, feeling Yugi's heartbeat thump steadily. The spirit tried to stand up but he wobbled and sat back down. He surveyed the room with interest.

A bed lay to one corner and a desk stood by the window. The ceiling had a skylight, so you could see the clouds passing by. The spirit blinked. Everything was so new to him. 'How long was I contained in the puzzle?' He sighed, realizing he couldn't remember anything.

End of Chapter one Part one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Explanations for story is on the first chapter, if you can't remember what the symbols mean or if you have a specific question to ask it's in the first chapter. I am not an experienced writer so please no mean comments. A bit of sternness is fine though.

The spirit tried to stand up again, wobbling but this time staying up. He took a step forward, then another, smiling as he became more sure footed. He stopped by the desk, gazing at the completed puzzle. The last rays of sunshine glinted off it, making it glow.

The spirit shook his head in amazement. 'I wonder how long I've been in there.' He sighed. Although he was granted freedom from his lonesome prison, he didn't want to rule Yugi's life. The spirit searched around for a cord, studying the place as he searched. He spotted a closet and went over to it,curiously staring at everything he saw. 'What is all this?' He picked up a game boy and opened the top. Pressing a couple buttons, he dropped it when it made a beeping noise. Afraid that he broke it, the spirit hurriedly picked it up, brushed it off and put it back where he found it. "Yugi? Was that you?" The spirit gasped, whipping around to face the door. 'Shit! I'm assuming that's his grandpa. ...whaddle I do?' The steps creaked. 'He's coming upstairs!'

Rushing over to the door, he braced his arms against it and dug his feet into the carpet. The knob jiggled."Yugi? Why are you blocking the door?" The spirit sweated nervously. "I'm worried. Please let me in." "..." The knob turned, and the spirit leaned harder against the door. '...got to say something fast..' "Yugi! Let me in or I'm calling the cops!" "..." swallowing nervously, he backed away from the door. It flung open and Sugouroku ran in, stopping short at what he saw.

The spirit stood there awkwardly, not meeting his eyes. Sugouroku frowned. His grandson was visibly taller, and his clothes were a darker shade. His hair was also more wild. He had three blond bangs on either side of his head and three jagged blond bangs that stuck upward through his wildly spiky black red tipped hair. Sugouroku stared at him, his mouth twitching uncertaintly. Then he noticed the puzzle sitting on the desk. He strode over to it, picking it up and gazing at it. The spirit frowned. He had a strong urge to snatch it away from him. Sugouroku glanced at "Yugi". He looked uncomfortable. Sighing, he gave the puzzle to him. The spirit gratefully accepted it, holding it close to his chest and breathing a sigh of relief.

Then Sugouroku noticed his eyes. They were more sharply defined and blood red in colour.'This isn't my grandson.' He walked up to him, noticing the way the imposter Yugi slightly shuffled away from him. "All right. You tell me who you are and what you've done with Yugi. And you better answer. I'm not in the mood for any silent treatment right now" The spirit nodded, still really nervous. 'Well here goes.' He took a deep breath and looked Sugouroku in the eye. "You're right. I'm not Yugi. Well, not entirely anyway. And don't worry, Yugi is safe." Sugouroku raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting more explanations. "...when Yugi solved the puzzle I was freed. I'm am grateful for you're grandson. He released me from my prison. So I swore to protect him." He pointed to his chest. "Yugi is in here, sleeping. I'm in control of his body." Sugouroku gave the spirit a stern look. "You've better not have hurt him." The spirit shook his head."I would never dream of it sir." Yugi's grandpa nodded approvingly. The spirit stepped toward him. "Ano, I have a question."

Sugouroku looked at him."Shoot" "I need a cord of some sorts. Please." Sugouroku tilted his head. "What for?" The spirit held up the millennium puzzle, pointing to the loop at the top. "I need something to hold this up. I'm intending to wear it as a necklace. That way when I'm not in control of your grandson I can stay close to him. I'm his protector. But I can't go very far away from the puzzle. I'm still bound to it. Which is why I want your grandson to wear it always." Sugouroku looked deep in thought, rubbing his short graying beard thoughtfully. "Hmmm. I don't exactly trust you one hundred percent but I can hear the honesty in the words you speak." The spirit stared at him hopefully. Suddenly, a strange sensation enveloped him. 'Crap. Yugi is waking up.' He sent a pulse of warmth and sleepiness toward Yugi. The sensation went away. Strangely, as the feeling left, the spirit felt lonely. Sugouroku studied the spirit. He looked like he was in deep concentration. His eyes were slightly unfocused. Then, he shook himself and glanced at Sugouroku, a self conscience smile on his face. Sugouroku turned toward the door, looking over his shoulder."I'll search for a cord. You stay right there" His retreating footsteps thumped softly on the wooden floor. The spirit sighed deeply, placing a hand on his chest. Yugi's heartbeat was thumping fast from the spirit's nervousness. He looked out the window, the sun sinking behind the tall buildings.

The door creaked, causing the spirit to jump up and clutch the puzzle protectively. But it was just Sugouroku, looking slightly haggard. "Here, I found a leather cord. It should be sturdy enough to hold an entirely golden artifact." The spirit took it, walking over to the desk. Placing the puzzle down carefully, he looped the leather cord the through the puzzle, tying a knot. Picking it up, he slipped the cord over his head and straightened it, letting the gold item thump against his chest. Smiling, he stroked the edge of the puzzle, feeling a warm pulse being emitted from it. Then he turned toward Sugouroku, who looked impatient. "You know, Ushio is probably waiting at the school right now." Gasping the spirit rushed past him, feeling anger consume him at the name of that thug.' I'm going to teach him a lesson!' "Wait!" Sugouroku called out. The spirit turned to look at him. Yugi's grandpa pressed an envelope into the spirit's hands."You'll need this." Looking at the envelope, the spirit nodded and ran downstairs, opening the door and racing to the school.

He panted from the lack of unused muscles, the puzzle swaying as he ran. By the time he got to school, the sun was merely a speck in the sky. A large muscled man was waiting for him. He turned toward the spirit smirking. "And here I thought you'd never show up! So. The money. Hand it over ya wimp." The spirit sized him up, scowling. He'd put this guy in his place. Taking out the envople, he pulled the money from it and waved it teasingly in front of Ushio's face."Here it is. But I've raised the money from 200,000 to 400,000." Ushio' eyes glittered greedily. "Alright punk hand it over." The spirit smirked."Well it wouldn't be fun to just hand it over so let's play a game" Ushio raised an eyebrow.'what is going on with this freak?' The spirit pointed at Ushio. "Give me that knife you're holding." "Heh." Ushio handed it over. "The game is simple. We each hold the money over our hands and take turns stabbing them with the knife. The player takes only the money that he stabbed. The winner is the one who gets the most money." Ushio grinned evilly. "Heh. You're on brat."

The spirit walked over to a gym set, placing the money down on his hand. Ushio did the same."Alright, I'll go first." Gripping the knife in his hand, the spirit preapared to strike.'I have to be careful. I don't want Yugi waking up with a hole in his hand.' Mentally preparing himself, the spirit swung the knife down stabbing the money.'Whew. I thought I'd put my strength in it but their not that easy to stab.' He handed the knife over to Ushio, saying" Careful, if you use too much strength you'll stab yourself." Ushio growled."Shut up." He swung the knife. "Ahaha! I got a lot with this one." The spirit smirked. "It gets harder with each turn." The game continued until there was only a few bills left.

Ushio laughed. "Hah! This game is mine!" He tried to stab the last bit of money but he hesitated.'What's wrong with my arm? I'm trying to stab with all my might but if I do that then...' Ushio frowned nervously. The spirit smirked at Ushio's predicament. "Seems like you can't control your greed. Heheh. What will you do? Will you stab the money and risk injuring your hand?" Ushio glared at what he thought was Yugi. "You let me hold this knife. Now DIE!" He swiped the knife at the spirit but he jumped out of the way. "You didn't follow the rules. So here's your punishmet!" Ushio stared at the spirit as a glowing eye appeared on his forehead. "Punishment! Illusion of avarice!" Suddenly Ushio was surrounded by money. He laughed! "Money! Oh my gosh! Money everywhere! And it's all mine! MINE!" The spirit watched Ushio play in leaves and garbage. "You are only seeing an illusion." He pocketed his money and turned toward home, exhausted.

When he reached the house, he opened the door, peering inside for any signs of Sugouroku. The spirit spotted him by the table, seemingly to have waited for his return. The spirit walked toward him, giving him back the envelope."Sorry. There's a few holes in the money." Sugouroku shook his head dismively. "No its fine. Now that you're done gallivanting around the school with a bully, you mind letting my grandson come out now?" The spirit blushed."Oh. Of course. But I want you to promise me one thing." Sugouroku nodded."Please don't tell Yugi about my existence yet. He's not ready for it." Sugouroku frowned. "So you want me to keep secrets from my grandson." "..." Sugouroku sighed. "Alright. I promise." The spirit relaxed. "Thank you." Then he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. The puzzle glowed and suddenly Yugi was standing there, looking befuddled. "Huh? What happened? Strange. I can't remember anything after I finished the puzzle." He gaped and cluchted the puzzle. "Yay! My treasure! Haha."

Sugouroku cleared his throat. Yugi looked up."Oh! Grandpa!" His grandpa smiled. "Yugi you look so tired. Why don't you go to bed?" Yugi blinked. "Well ok. Goodnight." His grandpa waved him off, turning away and frowning. 'What have I gotten my grandson into?' He turned to his bedroom with a heavy heart._Yugi slept peacefully, not knowing the dangers in the near future. But unbeknownst to Yugi, there would be someone watching over him, striving to keep him safe.

End of chapter one part two.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The spirit watched Yugi sleep, leaning against the desk. Yugi was mumbling to himself and twitching, an unhappy look on his face. The spirit had been giving Yugi space by staying in the puzzle, and of course concealing his identity as he didn't want Yugi to know about him yet. But as he was hiding, trying to figure out the labyrinth in his soul room, a feeling of discontent had reached him. As a natural reflex, he went to investigate, finding Yugi to be having a bad dream. Worried, the spirit watched him closely, frowning. "No! You can't! It's mine!" Yugi suddenly yelled out, thrashing as though he was being attacked. The spirit growled to himself. He wanted to help but he couldn't. It wasn't time yet. Yugi should stay unaware of him as long as possible. At least until the spirit needed to make himself known.

But he walked closer, his spiritual form making no noise on the floor. Leaning down, he stared at Yugi's face. It was scrunched up, the nose bunching under the skin. 'Heh. That's cute.' Sighing he shook his head, the pointed yellow bangs swaying softly. 'What am I thinking? ...I wonder what Yugi's grandpa would say if I told him what I thought of Yugi. ...best not to think about it.' Yugi had stopped his dream ramblings, so the spirit faded back into the puzzle. It was only 5:00 am so Yugi didn't need to wake up for school just yet.

Sugouroku had heard Yugi yelling, and wondered if everything was okay. He yawned, blinking sleepily. 'That strange spirit is with him so I'm sure it'll be fine.' Sugouroku frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Did I really do the right thing by giving the millennium puzzle to Yugi for him to solve? I'm just worried for his safety. Even if the spirit has good intentions, I feel like he's not exactly the safest person to be around. When I looked into his eyes, I saw madness. Hunger. Power. But the fierce loyalty to protect those close to him masked the other emotions. If only a bit. I know that he went to visit Ushio but I have no idea what he did to him.' Sugouroku shivered, pulling his blanket closer to himself. Looking up at the ceiling, he wondered how long it would take until Yugi knew of the spirit who so closely resembled him. Closing his eyes and sighing, the weary man laid down, thoughts still swirling wildly in his head.

Brrrrriiinggg! Yugi yelped and jumped up, losing his balance and flailed his arms, trying to stay up. He failed and toppled onto the floor, smushing his face in the carpet. "Pwuh." He grimaced and sat up, rubbing his face. Brrrriiiinnnggg! His alarm clock rang so loud. Annoyed, Yugi stood up and ran over to it, smacking the snooze button. "Yugi? Are you up yet?" His grandpa called from downstairs. Getting dressed, Yugi called back"Yes! I'll be down in a minute!" He ran over to his mirror, checking himself over. Briefly smoothing his hair, he ran to get his backpack, shoving his textbooks in.

Glancing around, he saw the puzzle, sitting on his bedside table. He picked it up, feeling the artifact hum with warm energy. Yugi slung the cord over his head. Then he hurried downstairs, noticing some toast on the table. Shoving it in his mouth, he hurried toward the entrance room, seeing his grandpa setting up shop. (They owned a game shop) Sugouroku looked up, seeing Yugi putting on his sneakers. He noticed a large piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. Sugouroku sighed disapprovingly. "Yugi, you're going to choke if you run like that. Just stay until you finish your breakfast." Yugi glanced at him, then opened the front door, mumbling,"Sorry grandpa, gotta go." Then he was gone. Sugouroku stared at the closed door. "...that boy..." Then rummaged around, cleaning his shelves and putting new games near the front.

Yugi ran down the street, trying to avoid running over people in his rush. The faint outline of the school appeared in the distance. Panting and trying not to choke on the toast, he scurried through the entrance, reaching the front doors. A lanky blonde teenager was waiting for him.

Jonouchi looked up, hearing the pattering of feet. Yugi was running toward him, stopping and putting his hands on his knees. "Gasp, gasp,...what's up Jonouchi?" Jonouchi blinked, caught off guard. 'Whaddle I say?' A look of concern flitted across Yugi's face. "Jonouchi! What happened to your face?" Jonouchi blinked again, touching the bruise on his cheek."Eh, this? It's nothing. Happens all the time." Something glinted in his eye. Looking at Yugi, he noticed the millennium puzzle sitting proudly around his neck."So, you finished it?" Yugi grasped his puzzle. "Eheh, yeah." Jonouchi stood up straighter, staring at Yugi."So, I got a riddle for you." His short, spiky haired comrade tilted his head." A riddle? Cool. What is it?" Jonouchi coughed.'I can't believe I'm going to say something like this. Well, better get it over with.' "It's something you can show but can't see." Yugi frowned."Hmmmm. ...I don't know." Jonouchi smiled.'Heh. Finally. I know an answer about a game related thing that he doesn't. Mwaha...'Shaking himself out of his smug thoughts, he glanced down at Yugi. "Give up? It's friendship! Thank for showing me we're friends!"

Jonouchi felt his cheeks heat up as Yugi gave him a very happy smile."Yeah!" He exclaimed. Jonouchi rubbed his nose and opened the front door, speeding off.'Ugh. How can I say such corny things?' As he rushed off, one shoe flew off his foot, flying out the door and landing on the steps. _Yugi stood there, feeling content. 'Yay! I finally have another friend!' Then he saw Jonouchi's shoe on the stairs. Gasping, he picked it up and chased after Jonouchi."Wait! You forgot your shoe!"

The spirit smiled, pleased about the confrontation with his young charge and Jonouchi. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but it's kinda hard not to do that when you're sharing a body with someone. To be honest, he felt relived. Knowing that Yugi had more friends helped him take a load off his shoulders. Now Yugi won't feel so alone. Happy, he turned back to his daily wandering in the labyrinth.

With class almost finished, Yugi started to think about activities he could do with his new teacher droned on, but most of the class wasn't listening. School was almost over. The bell rang, saving the students from having to listen to the lesson. Yugi packed his school bag and walked over to Jonouchi, who looked like he wanted to go to the bathroom. "Hey, Jonouchi!" Jonouchi glanced over to him and smiled. "Yo." Yugi scuffed his foot on the floor, looking away shyly. Jonouchi stood up. "Sorry, Yugi but I gotta go do some stuff. If you want, I can walk you back to your house." Yugi's face fell.'No activities? ...sigh. A walk home is good enough for now' Faking a smile, Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

On the way home, Jonouchi chatted about how school was boring and that the teacher was a douche. Yugi stopped at his house."Well, see you tomorrow." Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, noticing the flat tone."Are you okay buddy?" Not looking at him, Yugi said yes and entered the game shop, closing the door.

Jonouchi scratched his head. 'I could've sworn he looked disappointed. I wonder what's up.' Confused, Jonouchi started walking again, heading towards his own house.

End of chapter two part one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi woke up to his alarm clock blaring. Sighing, he rolled off the bed and pushed the snooze button. His grandpa hadn't called him yet so Yugi guessed he was still asleep. He got dressed and grabbed his school bag, putting in all his textbooks. Thump! Yugi turned around startled. There was no one there. He cocked his head, hearing something rustling around, then footsteps sounded on the stairs. 'Who could it be? ...A robber? ...no...'Just in case it was, Yugi grabbed his puzzle and held it close. The artifact glowed briefly.

The spirit paced around, feeling agitated. He could feel nervousness coming from Yugi. 'What is going on?' His fingers twitched in agitation. 'Maybe I should go and see what's up?...No. I think it's fine...' Sighing he waited in the hallway of their shared soul. ready to spring into action if needed.

Creak! The door opened. Panicked, Yugi flung his bag toward the intruder, textbooks falling on his blonde head.

Jonouchi blinked in surprise as a bag was thrown towards him. A heavy textbook landed on his head."Ouch!" Stumbling, he raised his hands in defence."Yugi! It's me! Jonouchi!" The flurry of thrown items stopped."Wha-" He didn't get to finish his sentance as two petite arms wrapped around him."I'm sorry Jonouchi! I didn't realize it was you! Are you hurt?" Jonouchi lifted his head away from Yugi's spiky hair."Pleh, you got hair in my mouth. Yugi I'm fine. Stop panicking." Yugi looked up at him, then let go of him, embarrassed.

Yugi stared at his friend. 'How did he get into the house? Huh. Maybe I forgot to lock the door yesterday.' Jonouchi was curiously looking around the room."So this is your room huh? Cool." Yugi smiled and poked Jonouchi."Hey. Shouldn't we be getting ready for school?" The blonde blinked. "Oh yeah! That's what I came here for! I wanted to walk you to school!" Yugi smiled." Really? Sweet! Let me get ready!" He rushed around, cleaning up the mess he made and hurriedly re-packed his bag. "Come on!" Grabbing Jonouchi arm, he ran out of his room, thumping down the stairs."Hey wait! You forgot your puzzle!" Yugi gasped. He ran back upstairs, snatched the puzzle, hung it around his neck, and rushed back downstairs.

Jonouchi chuckled at Yugi's enthusiasm. "You know, you can take a breather." The small boy shook his head."No time! Let's go!" Putting his shoes on, Yugi hefted his bag up and opened the door, taking out his keys. Jonouchi followed him out the door, and Yugi locked it. Then they ran to school, panting and trying not to trip. The school bell rang in the distance, causing the boys to groan. "Great. We missed the first classs." Yugi complained. Jonouchi just smiled."Hurray! Less lectures for the day!" Yugi glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

Finally, they reached the school. Yugi paused at the gates, pointing at a black vehicle parked suspiciously in the corner of the yard. The windows were tinted."Jonouchi? What do you think that is?" Jonouchi looked toward where Yugi was pointing. "Um that's a van." Yugi did not look impressed."Heh. Ok. Sorry. Maybe it's one of those spy vans." Then his face lit up."Or maybe it's a celebrity! Someone famous could be going to our school! What a scoop!" Yugi walked toward the van, peering in the window. He pressed his face against the glass, trying to see inside."It's too dark. I can't see anything." Jonouchi pulled him away saying,"C'mon! Or we'll miss our break too!"

A middle aged man had watched Yugi peering in, and smirked."This guy'll be perfect! Meh heh."(At the T.v station...) A female reporter was talking into the camera."Hello people! It's time for another story on bulling at school. It's sadly very common. Let's see if we can find another victim today." The director watched her, slightly drooling at her revealing outfit. A few minutes later he called out."Ok! Cut! You can go home now reporter. We'll film some kids getting beat up." He glanced around impatiently. "Where's my A.D?" (Assistant Director) A kid jogged up."Yes sir?" The director gave him a photo of Yugi Mouto."Find this kid and bring him to me." The A.D snickerd."Heh. He looks like a wimp." The man nodded." If we film this guy getting beaten, it'll raise our ranks for sure! The audience will love it! Kehheheheh." The kid frowned. "But how are we going to film it?" The director frowned."Tch. How long have you been with us?" The kid blinked."Uh, about six months sir." The director grinned." Go to the school and get a school uniform that fits you. You're going to play the part of the school bully!"

"WHAAAAAAAATTTT?" Anzu yelled. "A celebrity at our school?" Some kids glanced over at Anzu's outburst. Jonouchi smiled."Yup! I bet they're in disguise! Somewhere in this school." Yugi coughed." Well...we don't exactly know that yet." Jonouchi was giggling."I'll take pictures and sell them! I'll be rich!" Anzu shook her head, humming disapprovingly."Jonouchi, you can't do that." But he wasn't listening. The teacher walked in."Alright class, settle down." After school Jonouchi came up to Yugi."Awright! Let's go find that celebrity! I'm gonna get me some dough! Hah!" Yugi sighed."You still haven't given up on that?" Jonouchi looked hurt."You doubt me too? Fine! I'll find the star on my own!" He rushed off. Yugi looked at the floor, feeling bad.'Maybe I shouldn't have said that...' Someone walked up to him." Hey kid! Do you know a guy named Yugi Mouto?" Yugi nodded."Heh. Actually I'm Yugi Mouto." The stranger smirked."Great. I'm Fujiwara! Come with me behind the school. I know the celebrity!" Yugi gaped at him."You do?" 'Maybe Jonouchi was right.' He followed Fujiwara.

The spirit growled. He had been listening to the conversation and thought it sounded suspicious. Expecially the behind the school part. What happened next made him seeth with anger.

Yugi glanced around."So where is the celebrity?" Fujiwara cackled." There is no celebrity! I lied!" Then he punched Yugi, knocking him down and kicking him. The puzzle glowed dangerously.

'Who does that brat think he is?!' Snarling at the fact that his young charge got hurt, he rushed to take over, stopping when he heard another voice.

" HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yugi glanced up to see a very pissed looking Jonouchi charging at Fujiwara. He tackled Fujiwara and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up. " Answer me!" Fujiwara gulped." The director made me do it!" Jonouchi dropped him. "Director?" He growled. Two cameramen stepped from behind the bushes, followed by an aloof looking man."Heheh. That's right. I filmed the whole thing." The aloof director glanced at the beat up Yugi."You're gonna be a star kiddo. People will sympathize with you." Jonouchi gave the director a death glare."Are you asking to die?" The director smirked."Remeber kid. I'm still filming." Jonouchi glanced at the two cameramen, who smirked at him.

The director stared at Jonouchi, saying to the cameramen,"Turn them off." Then he kneed Jonouchi in the stomach, causing him to groan and fall over. The man kicked his face and walked away laughing."You'll both be stars. But don't worry. Everything will be censored! Ahahaha!" Yugi winced in pain and glanced at Jonouchi."Are you okay?" The blonde didn't answer.

Finally snapping, the spirit started the process of taking over. He felt resistance shying away. The spirit whispered quietly in Yugi's mind./Don't resist. Please./ The resistance paused, and the spirit pulled Yugi's soul into the puzzle. Then he felt himself rushing forward, just like last time, and took over Yugi's body.

The spirit blinked, getting used to the physical body. He blinked a few more times, breathing through his nose. Then he shakily stood up and walked over to Jonouchi. Kneeling down, he rolled the Yugi's friend over and gazed at his face. It was scuffed up and bleeding but it wasn't too bad. The spirit's own body twinged with pain. It hurt but at least Yugi wouldn't feel it as much with the spirit in control. Jonouchi coughed. Causing the spirit to snap back to attention. "Hey! Are you alright?" Hopefully Jonouchi wouldn't notice the difference in his friend's voice. While Yugi had a soft and sometimes louder voice, the spirit's was more deeper. Baritone in fact.

Jonouchi sat up, holding his stomach. Blearily, he turned his head toward "Yugi". He blinked. Confused. This person looked like his friend, but it couldn't be. This person exuded an aura of confidence and pride. Plus, he was taller. Jonouchi stared at him. The spirit shifted nervously. " Well, if your okay I'm going to pay a certain person a visit." He said causually. Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, noticing the voice change. But he nodded."Well, ok then. Have fun." The spirit stood up, offering Jonouchi a hand. The blonde took it and the spirit pulled him up. "See ya...um..Yugi.." The spirit turned away awkwardly." Yes, um see you too." He stalked away stiffly.'I got to be careful when I appear near Yugi's friends. There're just as smart as Sugouroku. Jonouchi is suspicious.' Trying to remember which way the director went, he stalked toward the T.v station.

End of chapter two part two.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Side note, I have not discovered a way for people to call the spirit Yami. So I'm just going to start calling him that.)

The T.v director fumbled with his keys, smirking to himself.'Heh, that was fun. Maybe next time I'll kill someone.' He inserted the key into the door lock, glancing at his rear view mirror. A reflection of a teenager with spiky hair and and eerily calm expression was visible in the mirror. The director turned around quickly, frowing at him.'Hey wait a minute...'

Yami smiled at him, flashing his clenched teeth. "Director, play a game with me." The director looked him up and down."Keh, you're the kid that got beat up. Came for some more?" Yami growled. 'How dare he! You have met your demise!' His wounds ached, but he ignored them, holding up a die. "You game?" The director scoffed at him. "I don't have time to play with you. Go home." "Here is how the game works. Whoever rolls the lowest number wins. I'll even let you win in case of a tie." The man glared at him. "Did you not hear me? Go away!" Yami let the dice fall from his hand, the dice clacking onto the floor. It landed on a six.

The director laughed. "Hahaha! It's a six. I don't even have to roll the dice! But I'll humour you. And while I'm at it, I'll put a hole in your head!" He chucked the dice at the spirit. With lightning fast reflexs, Yami raised the puzzle in front of his face. The die bounced off, landing on the floor and spinning to a stop on the one.'Dammit. I missed.' The director thought in disappointment. Then he looked at the die. "Hah! It landed on a one!" Yami shook his head smugly. "No it didn't. Observe." The die split in two, revealing a seven. Stumbling back in shock, the T.v director stared nervously at Yami.

Yami grinned, a golden eye flashing on his head. "Punishment! Mosaic Illusion!" The man screamed as his eyes clouded and suddenly turned white. Yami turned away."From now on all you shall see is censored." He walked home, sighing tiredly. He needed to switch places with Yugi soon. He reached the game shop, opening the door. Sugouroku looked up, frowning at Yami. "So, what did you do this time? Hmmm?" Yami looked away, scuffing his feet like a scolded child. Sugouroku came out from behind the counter, trying to stare him down. But it failed, as Yami was taller. Yugi's grandpa looked up at him sternly. "You better not be putting my grandson in any trouble. Or danger." Yami rubbed the puzzle, a sign of anxiety. "No..I'm not." Sugouroku sighed. "You're lying." The spirit looked at him, trying to figure what to say. He continued to rub his puzzle, biting his lip. "Mr. Sugouroku, I am trying my best to keep your grandson safe. Please believe me." The old man rubbed his temples, exahaling. "Fine. But I do not completely trust you yet. Now please be off. My grandson needs to do his homework." Yami shuffled up the stairs, entering the room of his charge. He concentrated, the artifact glowing.

There was a flash, and Yugi opened his eyes, blinking. He frowned, feeling like he was forgetting something. Racking his brain to remember, he shook his head when nothing came. Yugi lifted the puzzle, staring at it. ' Is it you? Are you erasing recent events? If, so why? Are you a person? A genie? An alien?...I need to sleep.' He slipped the cord off his neck, placing the heavy golden triangle on his desk. Then he changed into his pijamas, turning away from the strange object and sighing. ' Oh yeah, I have homework to do. Meh, tomorrow's the weekend, I'll do it then.'

Yami sat in his soul room, frowning and nervously drumming his fingers on his knees. He had heard Yugi's thoughts, but he couldn't respond to them. Not yet. And that's what made him angry. He wanted to help him, but he knew that would cause more confusion. It's still too early. 'Argh. This is so infuriating. I want to know more about him.' Sensing that Yugi had fallen asleep, he appeared in spirit form, hovering beside the bedside desk. Yugi mumbled, turning around, and opened his eyes, staring at Yami. There was a moment of silence, both lookalikes staring the other down. Then Yugi yelped, flailing backwards and landing with a thump on the floor. Concerned, Yami lightly stepped over to the other side, tying to help Yugi up. As a spirit, normally he would pass right through things, but Yugi was an exception. Because they are connected on some level, Yugi is the only thing Yami can touch when he is in spirit form. Yugi shied away from the hand, putting his arms over his head and shaking.

Yami stared at the shivering bundle on the floor, feeling terrible. 'I scared him. Great. So much for my existence being a secret.' He stepped closer to Yugi, crounching down and lightly touching his shoulder. Yugi flinched, and glanced up at him, tears in his eyes. "Don't hurt me."

The see-through man looked shocked when Yugi said that. Staring, into the crimson blood red eyes, Yugi realized that all they contained was remorse and compassion. Maybe a little bit of self-irritation too. Then he jumped as his head rang. He clutched his head, gritting his teeth. Through the pain he felt waves of reassurance flowing through him. The ringing stopped, and he felt slight pressure at the back of mind. Then a voice spoke inside his head./ I'm not going to hurt you. Peace child./ Yugi blinked at the the stranger. Cautiously, he thought,/Was that you?/ The man nodded./Yes./ Yugi blinked, thinking,/Who are you?/ The man frowned, his brow furrowing./I-I'm not sure. I can't really remember.../ Yugi slightly inched toward the man, laying his hand on a spectral shoulder. The stranger looked up surprised, but he didn't move away./I'm sorry./

Yami was feeling many different emotions, making sure they weren't affecting Yugi. But he was very grateful for Yugi's understanding nature. And when he said sorry, Yami felt like crying. But he held his tears, a thin smile graceing across his face./Thank you Yugi./ Yugi looked away, suddenly interested in fiddling with the bedsheets. Yami felt lighthearted. But he couldn't tell Yugi the most important things, like taking control or erasing Yugi's memories. That would have to wait. He stood up, making no noise. Yami checked the clock. It said 1:30 am. Glancing at Yugi he said,"You should probably go to bed now." Yugi glared defiantly up at him."You're not my grandpa. You can't tell me what to do." Yami blinked at him, saying nothing. Yugi coughed, embarrassed./He's a tough nut to crack./ Yami smiled slightly./I heard that./ Yugi ignored him and climbed into his bed, falling asleep instantly. Yami frowned. Soon Yugi would learn how to keep his thoughts separate. That made Yami feel lonely. Glancing one last time at Yugi's peaceful face, he disappeared back into the puzzle.

End of Chapter two part three.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi woke up the next morning, feeling tired. And no wonder, he was up all night  
talking to a magical man, ghost, thing. Yugi wasn't quite sure what to call him. What he was sure about though was the fact that he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. Yugi jumped up, getting dressed and grabbing his school supplies. Then he picked his millienum puzzle up and slung it over his head. He expected some flash or something. Maybe that mysterious person would appear again. But nothing happend. He tried reaching out in his mind, but all he got was a feeling of sleepiness. 'Huh, guess he's sleeping.' Yugi rushed downstairs, snatching his shoes and hurriedly shoved them on. Then he entered the game shop front, which was were the front door was. Sugouroku looked up but he didn't say anything. Yugi ran out the door, closing it behind him.

Sugouroku sighed. He had a bad feeling something would happen again today. He knew because whenever Yugi wore the puzzle, terrible things always happend. 'There's no point talking to that spirit though. He's just going to keep doing what he wants. ...It makes me worry. For my grandson's safety.'

It was too late to try to rush to school so Yugi took a bus. He squeezed past a few people and found a spot for himself. There was people in almost every corner of the bus. 'Wierd, it's really crowded today.' Yugi gazed around the space, his eyes resting on one particular individual. It was a short boy with glasses, and an extremely shy posture and expression. His name was Hanasaki. He had almost no friends, and didn't talk much. So Yugi decided to be that one person to talk to him."Hanasaki! Hello!" Hanasaki jumped, and looked around. Yugi waved, catching the timid boy's attention. Yugi smiled at him, but Hanasaki looked downwards and turned slightly away. Yugi frowned. 'Poor guy.' Then the bus jolted, the tires screeching.

The intercom crackled."Emergency brake!" Yugi tripped, and slid towards the back of the bus. There was more room. Yugi blinked. "Why is the back of the bus empty?" he wondered out loud. Pretty soon he got his answer. A loud thumping resonated in his eardrums, causing Yugi to wince. He turned around and spotted the one person he did not want to see. EVER. It was Sozoji. The guy was famous for listening to loud music, very loud music, and forcing people to buy and sell tickets for his 'Live show of blood'. And sure enough, today was no exception. Sozoji was wearing a headset plugged into a stereo. The music was so loud you could practically imagine your ears bleeding.

Yugi got up, trying to sneak away. Too late. Sozoji opened one eye, starring at Yugi and smirking. "Hey there. I wanted to talk to you about something. Come sit down." Yugi didn't sit. So Sozoji just kept talking. "It's about time for another one my live all night music solos. And you're going to sell the tickets." Yugi sweated nervously. "I-I am?" Sozoji smirked. "Yes. You are. I want you to sell ten tickets. Try to get a 6:4 ratio of girls and boys. You know what'll happen if you don't, right?" Sozoji threatened, cracking his knuckles. Yugi nodded."Yes sir. I do." 'Please don't beat me up.' Then the bus stopped and Yugi hurriedly got off, rushing towards school.

Yami stirred, blinking sleepily. Something had happened. He could sense Yugi's discomfort. 'Hmmm, well better ask him what happend.' Yami closed his eyes, concentrating on opening his mind. A flurry of rushed and jumbled thoughts assaulted him. Yami tried sorting through them to figure out what happend, but for some reason, it felt like he couldn't access it. So he pushed a little harder and heard Yugi yelp in his head. Yami stopped immediately, not wanting to hurt the boy. /Yugi what happend? Are you alright?/ Yami sensed hesitation, and could tell Yugi was trying to keep something from him. But he wasn't very good at keeping his thoughts separate yet, and faint words drifted into the link. Sozoji, dreaded concert, can't tell him, nobody wants tickets, late for school. Yami frowned. 'What could that mean?'

He sorted through the words. Sozoji was a person. Maybe he did concerts that nobody liked? And what about the tickets? Maybe nobody wanted them because they were too expensive? Yami sat down in the hallway between Yugi's soul room and Yami's. That way he could connect to Yugi a little better. Yami tried reaching out again./Yugi?/ There was a slight pause. /Yeah?/ Yami smiled.'Yes. He wants to talk now.' /Are you alright?/ There was a dry laugh, then/Of course. Why wouldn't I be?/ Yami frowned./Child, please tell me what's wrong./ An emotion of annoyance filtered through the link./Mister mystery man, please, just leave me alone for awhile, it's hard to concentrate in class with you bugging me. People are looking at me funny because I look spaced out. And the teacher is starting to get suspicious./ Yami sighed, disheartened. He wanted to talk a little longer./Alright Yugi./ He closed the link, rubbing his temples.'Well, I'm just going to have to figure out what I know at the moment.' Yami went back into his soul room to ponder the unfolding events.

End of chapter three part one.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The next day Yugi got up and got everything ready for school. He left for school like usual and went on the bus. Yugi glanced around warily, searching for Sozoji. He wasn't on the bus.

Yugi relaxed, sighing. 'Good. He's not here today.' He put his hand in his pocket, fiddling with the tickets. Looking out the window, he remembered what Sozoji had said.

'Argh. How am I gonna sell those tickets?! Nobody will want them...'

The bus stopped by the school entrance, and Yugi got off, heading for class. As he entered the classroom, he saw kids flying paper airplanes, throwing pencils and...Jonouchi and Honda teasing Anzu by lifting up her skirt with a wooden plank and laughing like perverts. Yugi sighed, turning away and sitting at his desk.

Anzu turned around and punched Jonouchi in the face. Honda fell over laughing, while Jonouchi lay stunned on the floor.

Jonouchi frowned up at Anzu, rubbing his cheek. "Ow, how can you hit so hard?"

Anzu turned away."Humph. Girls aren't pushovers y'know."

Jonouchi smiled cheekily. "Wow! Really?"

Anzu stared at him with a look of death. "You're pushing your luck blonde." Jonouchi got up, raising his hands in defeat. "Alright. Cool it." He glanced around and spotted Yugi sitting at his desk.

He sauntered over. "Yo!" Yugi glanced up. Smiling when he saw Jonouchi. Jonouchi studied his face. "Yugi? Are you feeling down or something?" Yugi blinked. "N-No. I'm fine." Jonouchi stared at him. 'I think he's lying.' But he pushed the manner aside and exclaimed,"So I still haven't found the celebrity yet." Yugi gaped at him. "You're still focusing on that?"

Jonouchi smirked, ignoring him. "But it doesn't matter! I'll be the first star ever!" He struck a heroic pose, glancing down at Yugi. The spiky haired teen just looked away. Jonouchi frowned. 'There's definitely something wrong.' He brought his hands down on Yugi's shoulders, staring into Yugi's eyes."Tell me what's wrong!" Yugi looked startled, but he didn't say anything. The lanky blonde persisted his questioning. "Hey. If anything is wrong, I'm here for you man. And not just me. Honda and Anzu and everyone are all here for you okay?"

Yugi smiled at Jonouchi's loyalty. "Okay. I feel a bit better now." It was true, he did. Jonouchi nodded. He walked away and whispered to Honda, glancing at Anzu and smirking.

Yugi felt conflicted. He wanted to tell Jonouchi what was wrong but he couldn't. He didn't want him picking a fight with Sozoji. Yugi also didn't want to make his friends suffer Sozoji's terrible singing. Later that day as school ended, Yugi was walking down the hallway, worrying. 'It seems I'm going home with tickets still in my pocket.' As he walked down, he noticed Hanasaki at his locker.

Yugi reached into his pocket, but he stopped himself. 'Just because Hanasaki isn't my friend doesn't mean I should sell him a ticket.' He smacked himself, noting how a feeling of disapproval wafted through him. Yugi sighed.

/Oh come on. It was one smack. It didn't even hurt that bad./

There was no answer, but the feeling dissipated slightly. Yugi started for the entrance, until he heard a quivering voice behind him.

"Um, um...please wait."

Yugi turned toward the sound, spotting Hanasaki staring shyly at him. He scuffed his feet, clearly uncomfortable. Yugi patiently waited for Hanasaki to speak. Hanasaki held out a shaking hand, holding a ticket. "Could you please buy a ticket from me?"

Yugi blanked. 'WHAT? Sozoji is making him sell tickets too?!'

Although Yugi knew why he asked,"Why should I buy one?"

Hanasaki looked at the floor mumbling,"Well if I told you you wouldn't buy one." Yugi cringed inwardly. 'Tuh. No kidding. Same with me.' He rustled around in his pocket, opposite of the one with tickets. "Hmmm,sorry. I don't have any money. Here, let me take your tickets. That way you don't have to worry."

Hanasaki pushed his glasses up, staring at him. "R-Really? You'd do that for me?"

Yugi smiled slightly. "Of course." Hanasaki gave him all his tickets. There was five. Combined with Yugi's ten, he now had fifteen tickets. He stuffed them in his pocket and dashed off.

Hanasaki stared after his retreating figure. "Wow, he's actually really nice!" He smiled happily. Then he heard footsteps behind him. A gruff voice sounded. "I saw that Hanasaki. Think you can get away with it?" Hanasaki gulped.'Eeek.'

(Later that night...)

Sozoji glared at Yugi. "What did you just say?" He snarled. Yugi shook with fright saying."I wasn't able to sell any tickets, but I'll listen to your music." 'Oh I am in so much trouble...' Sozoji smirked. "Damn straight you will." He grabbed some headphones, plugging the jack into his giant stereo set. "Here, put these on." Yugi reluctantly put them on, bracing himself. Sozoji picked up his microphone, turning the volume to max. "IT'S TIME FOR MY LIVE SHOW OF BLOOD! YEOOOOWWW!" Sozoji started screaming incorherently into the mike.

Yugi's eyes rattled, and he gritted his teeth as the loud unbearable sounds sped through his skull. Through his bleary haze, he detected rage building up inside him. Finally Sozoji stopped. "WOOOOOW! THAT MADE ME SHIVER! AND NOW, RAISE THE CURTAINS FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST!" Near the back of the room, curtains raised, reavealing a bloody and beat up Hanasaki. "Hanasaki! Are you alright?" Yugi called. He dashed over, putting his arm behind Hanasaki and lifting him up slightly.

Hanasaki glanced at him through shattered glasses. "I'm sorry. I'm being punished because I tried selling those tickets to you. I'm just a burden." Yugi gaped at him, while struggling to breathe. His chest felt tight. "You're not a burden..."

/Yugi!/

Yugi blinked, startled for a second.

/Huh? What?/

There was a pause then, /Im going to do something. Don't freak out./

Yugi detected repressed anger in the voice.

/How will I know your going to be responsible with whatever you are doing?/

Silence. Then, /Just trust me./ Yugi frowned, staring at Hanasaki's bloody face.

/Alright. But I'm not sure I can trust you yet./

Yugi felt lightheaded for a second, then he felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness.

Yami opened his eyes, glancing down at Hanasaki. Hanasaki didn't seem to notice the change in his friend. Yami gently laid him against the wall, then stood up, turning to face Sozoji. 'You hurt my friends. Now you shall pay the price.'

End of chapter three part two.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami glared at Sozoji. 'You will pay.' Sozoji frowned at him. "Hey hey! What's that look for? Ya got something to say to me?" Yami stared at him, smirking. "Heh. I've got a question to ask you Sozoji." Sozoji raised an eyebrow. 'What's with this kid?' "Are you a coward?" Sozoji stiffened, and he growled. "Whaddya just say to me punk? You wanna go?" Yami ignored him. "If you're not, then don't run away from the game we're about to play!" Yami glanced around the room. 'Hmm, nothing here.' He looked at Sozoji. "Just wait a few moments. I need to get some supplies." He stalked out of the room.

Sozoji growled. 'Hmph. Loser. What does he think he's doing? Interrupting my solo like that. He seems different though. It's hard to know why. Oh well. I'll show him. I'll beat him with my thousand melodies of death. Oh...he's back.'

Yami walked in carrying two strange objects. He set them down on the table. "Sit down." He ordered. Sozoji scoffed and sat down. Yami gestured towards the objects. "These are sound Pierrot. That's French for clown. If you make any type of noise near them, they start dancing." "That's nice." Snarked Sozoji. Yami ignored him. "After the signal to start neither of us can make a sound. We must be absolutely silent." Sozoji frowned. "That's why I got these things. If you make a sound you lose."

Sozoji grinned. He lowered his shades and stared at Yami. "What will happen if you lose?" Yami stared at him unblinkingly. "I will give you my life." Sozoji laughed. "Interesting." Yami frowned for a split second. 'I said that but...I can't let Yugi get hurt. So I have to win this. For him and for Hanasaki.' Yami sat up straight. He took the headphones off and placed them roughly on the table. The headphone jack spun wildly and landed on the rim of a glass. "Let's begin." Silence filled the room. Hanasaki looked on, worrying and fretting. Five minutes passed. Yami stared at Sozoji with a fierce expression. While Sozoji looked uncomfortable.

'Dammit. This room is supposed to ring with my singing voice. Not be silent. Argh. ...Hey. That headphone jack is on that glass. Mwaha, that fool hasn't noticed. Once it falls off it will make a sound and Yugi will lose. This is getting exciting. Fall. Fall. Fall.' Over and over he chanted.'Fall Fall Fall FALL!' Yami smirked. Sozoji glanced at him in confusion, then movement caught his eye. 'WHAT? My sound Pierrot is dancing! What the actual hell?!'

Yami smiled at Sozoji's confusion. "You haven't realized what happend yet? That's the sound of your heart!" Sozoji gasped. "My heart?! Wait...the mike! And I've turned it to max! It's making my heartbeats sound from the speakers!" Yami stood up. "Your habit of holding onto the mike has done you in. Punishment! Beat festival!" Sozoji screamed as loud thumps resonated in his ear. "ARRGGHHH! IT'S TOO LOUD! MAKE IT STOP!" Yami walked over to Hanasaki and helped him up, draping one arm across his shoulders. He helped him out of the room, glancing back at Sozoji who was lying on the ground, soundlessly screaming. The whites of his eyes showed. "I hear rock music has eight beats that come from the heart. Heh. Now you can listen to your own telltale heart."

(Later) Halfway down the street, Hanasaki groaned, trying not to drag his feet. Yami stopped and looked at him. 'He's still in pretty bad shape. ...I don't know where his house is...maybe Yugi knows.' He cautiously opened the link. /Oi. Yugi. Can you hear me?/ There was slight confusion, then,/Huh? Urgh, what happened? Is that you mysterious man?/ Yami cringed. 'I should probably tell him my name sooner or later. Or at least...my adopted name.' /Yeah, it's me./ Yami set down Hanasaki gently, so he could concentrate more. /What happend? Where am I? Where are you?/ Yami sweatdropped. 'This is awkward. But I can't tell him yet.' /Hey...um, do you know where Hanasaki's house is?/

Yugi frowned. 'This guy is hiding something...and why does it feel like I can't really move? I mean...I can but it's kinda hard. Like I'm not really in my body...' /Why do you want to know?/ There was a feeling of discontent and awkwardness. /Look, do you know or not?/ Yugi sighed. /NO! I DON'T!/ Sadness assaulted him. /Sorry./ There was no response. Yugi sensed himself moving but he wasn't. 'This...is wierd.'

Yami hefted up Hanasaki again, scowling. 'Great...Yugi's irritated. Guess I'll have to find the house myself.' He started to walk but then Hanasaki moved. "N-No. Wait." Yami stopped. Hanasaki let go of Yami, sliding to the ground. He grimaced and stood up, wobbling. Yami looked him up and down. "Are you sure you're okay?" Hanasaki smiled weakly. "Yes...I can make it from here. Thanks for helping me." He stumbled down the street, his wounds bleeding. Yami sighed. "This kid...he's tougher than I thought..." Turning away, he walked towards Yugi's house.

(Later)Opening the door he glanced inside. It was late at night so Sugouroku was probably asleep. Yami closed the door behind him and quietly walked up the stairs to Yugi's room.

Yugi could sense weariness.'I wonder what's going on.' Then a strange sensation hit him. He could feel movement and slight pressure. Suddenly, he was thrusted forward, and he collapsed on the ground, coughing. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. 'Hey...I can move and breath again!' Yugi sat up, glancing around the room. He saw the see-through man standing nearby, looking apologetic. He glanced at Yugi, worry in his eyes. /Yugi...I'm sorry. You're usually unconscious when we...um...well let's just say I'm sorry. What had transpired startled your body. I meant no harm./ Yugi stared at him suspiciously. He got up, and inspected the man. His posture was awkward, and his expression apologetic but guarded. /You're hiding something. Tell me./ The man looked away, biting his lip. /I can't...not right now anyways./

Yugi huffed. "Fine. That just gives me more reasons not to trust you." The spectral stranger looked at him sadly. Yugi yawned. "Well I'm tired. Goodnight." He went to the bathroom, changing into his pyjamas and brushing his teeth. Then he came back and got into bed, taking off the millennium puzzle and placing it on his bedside table. Then he turned away from the man and fell asleep. The spirit lingered for a few moments then disappeared.

End of chapter three part three.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Donimo City Jail) Sirens blared as police ran about, yelling and waving their flashlights in the dark. Behind the jail, a policeman lay dead, with blood pooling near his head. A scruffy man with short spiky green hair smirked. He had three number sevens tattooed on his cheek and the word fever tattooed on his forehead. He held up a gun. "Heheh. My horoscope said the stars are on my side today. That means anything I do will go well. So breaking out of jail was a piece of cake." The criminal dashed off, laughing loudly. "Hahaha! Luck is on my side! No one can stop me!" The speakers crackled overhead. "PRISONER NUMBER 777 HAS ESCAPED FROM DONIMO JAIL, KILLING ONE SECURITY OFFICER IN THE PROCESS. HE IS BELIEVED TO BE HEADED TOWARD DONIMO CITY. CONSIDER HIM ARMED AND DANGEROUS. SEND OUT FORCES TO CATCH HIM. REPEAT..."

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Jonouchi yawned. "Finally! School's over!" He walked over to Yugi, who was packing his school bag. "Wanna get something to eat?" Yugi blinked at him. "Like what?" Jonouchi thought for a second. "Hmmmm, how 'bout Burger World? They just opened recently." Yugi jumped up. "Cool! Let's go to Burger World!"

Near the door Anzu froze. She glanced back toward them. 'Did they just say Burger World? Crap! My secret will be ruined! Gotta do something...' She walked back towards them, calling out,"Hey! What're you doing?" Yugi glanced towards her, a slight blush on his face. Jonouchi noticed this and smirked. "We're going to Burger World! Want to come?" Anzu shook her head, feigning gagging and chocking. "No way! I heard that place is terrible! People started getting sick the day it opened. You definitely shouldn't go there." Yugi blinked at her, startled. "Oh well...then how about Calorie Joint? They have some good stuff." Anzu turned away. "Sorry, I have to be somewhere right now. So I'll see you later." She waved and left the classroom. 'Whew, that was close...Well, time to go.'

Jonouchi stared at the entrance to the classroom suspiciously. "Oi, Yugi. Haven't you noticed that Anzu has been acting strange recently?" Yugi nodded. "Well yeah, she hasn't been walking home with us recently..." Jonouchi closed his eyes and rubbed his chin. 'Hmmm, Something smells fishy.' He glanced at Yugi, who was fiddling the leather cord that held his puzzle. He always did that when he was nervous or thinking about Anzu. "Well, there's only one way to find out what's going on. Let's stalk her!" Yugi blushed. "Uh...are you sure that's a good idea?" Jonouchi grinned at him. "Ooooh, you're blushing! Could it be..." Yugi's face turned red. "N-No! It's not what you think!" Jonouchi chuckled. He grabbed Yugi's arm and tugged him out of the classroom and down the hallway. "Let's go!"

Yugi sighed to himself. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

Jonouchi hid behind a street sign, still clutching Yugi's arm. He peeked out, staring at Anzu, who was walking down the street. She glanced around, and Jonouchi quickly pulled his head back, grinning. "Whew that was a close one. But this intrepid reporter will continue to follow the illicit activities of a high school girl." Yugi frowned at him. "Jonouchi, that sounds like one of your movies!" The blonde ignored him. He peeked out from behind the sign again, calculating Anzu's movements. "She's heading toward the red light district. We're going to lose sight of her! Let's go reporters!"

Yugi trailed after Jonouchi hesitatingly. 'I don't really want to do this.' Yugi and Jonouchi reached the place where they had last seen Anzu. They stared at the building in confusion. "Burger World?!" exclaimed Jonouchi. Yugi jumped as the doors slid open. Anzu appeared, wearing a green shirt and skirt, with a pink tie. "Hello! Welcome to Burger World! Let me..." Her sentence cut off as she realized who it was. Jonouchi sweated nervously. Yugi just looked at her. Anzu turned around quickly. 'Dangit. They found me! And it's that blabbermouth Jonouchi. If he tells everyone that I'm working, I'll be expelled!" Anzu turned around, giving them a forced smile. "I'll show you to your seats." She stalked off, while the two boys trailed behind.

Jonouchi and Yugi sat down while Anzu went to get some food. Yugi glanced around nervously. "Um, maybe we shouldn't have come here. Anzu seems mad." Jonouchi wasn't listening. "Hehe, I know her secret now. I'll tell everyone." Yugi shook his head. "Jonouchi, I don't think you should do that." Anzu came back with a plate of burgers and fries. She slammed it down on the table, and grabbed the ketchup bottle. "Here, have some of our famous ketchup." She squirted gallons of ketchup onto the food, spelling the words,'Blab and you die!' Jonouchi wiped ketchup off his face. "Wow." Said Yugi simply. Anzu faced the other way. "Hmph. Well now that you know my secret I'll tell you. I'm working to save up money and study dance in New York. Don't laugh!" Jonouchi shook his head. "We would never laugh!" Added Yugi. Anzu considered their words. "You mean that?" Jonouchi gazed at her seriously. "Of course. Everyone has a dream at some point." Anzu smiled. "Thanks. Enjoy you're burgers." The blonde gawked at her. "But these burgers are drowned in ketchup." Anzu laughed. "Don't worry, those are on me!"

The crinimal huffed, taking a break near some trees. "...I'm so thirsty. I need a drink, I need my cigarettes." He looked around, spotting Burger World. He smirked. "Perfect."

End of chapter four part one.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Anzu was busy with serving some other customers when she noticed a man approaching the restaurant. She walked over to the doors, ready to greet the customer. "Hello! Welcome to Burger World! Are you by yourself today?" The man smirked, secretly hiding his gun behind his back. "Oh yes." He said creepily. Anzu frowned at him. The man chuckled to himself. "Yes. I'm alone. So alone. I have no friends..." Anzu took a step back but the criminal grabbed her arm and put the gun near her head. Anzu screamed. 'Nooo! What's going to happen to me?' The man started shouting orders. "ALRIGHT! Everyone get on the floor now or this girl is dead with a bullet in her head!" Everyone started screaming. "YEEEK! ITS THE ESCAPED CRIMINAL!" "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" The prisoner growled. "Shaddup! All of you! Get on the floor now!"

Yugi was panicking during all the chaos. 'No, no, no, no ,no! This can't be happening! Anzu!' Jonouchi scowled. "How dare he take Anzu as a hostage! Bastard!"

Yami growled. He had seen the unfolding events through his young charge's eyes. He clenched his fists. 'Rrrrgh, got to do something...'

The criminal gave Anzu a rag. "Here, blindfold yourself with this. I hear criminals get blindfolded right before their executed! I should know! I'm on death row. Apparently people are so afraid they can't talk if they can't see anything!" He cackled. "Bwahaha!" Anzu hurriedly tied the rag around her eyes. '...what's going to happen to me? Is it all going to end here? I'll have never reached my dream! I always wanted to dance on the stage. Not broadway or anything...but a small stage would be nice...' Anzu bit her lip, shaking and hoping it'll all end soon. She felt someone grab her arm. She pulled back and a gruff voice sounded. "You don't listen to me and you're dead!" Anzu stopped resisting. She felt herself shoved onto a couch and felt the weight of the criminal as he sat down beside her."All right, someone's gotta get me some booze and cigs."

The criminal glanced around and spotted a small spiky haired teen staring at him. 'He's perfect..heheh.' He pointed with his gun. "You! The wussy little one! Get me some booze and cigarettes! Lucky stripes! Perfect for a lucky guy like me! Ahaha!"

Jonouchi was on the floor, crounching behind some other people. 'Did he just say wussy little one? Oh no! Yugi!' He tried to peer around the guy in front of him, but failed. 'Dammit...this guy's fat ass is in the way...I can't tell what's going on.' The man in front of him was muttering to himself. "Yeek, I'm so scared. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'll never overeat again! Just save me lord..."

Anzu was thinking fast. 'He said wussy little one...it couldn't be...no! Not Yugi!'

Yugi hesitantly brought the requested items, all the while glancing at Anzu and fretting. '...' Yami felt like he was going to explode. Yugi's nervousness and worry was assulting him, making him twitch with agitation.

Anzu stood up. "Yugi! Is that you! Don't come any closer! It's dangerous!" The criminal glared at her. "BE QUIET!" He slapped her across the cheek, causing Anzu to reel back. She slumped down, blood trickling from her mouth.

Yugi snarled. He felt unbearable anger rising up inside him. He shook his head wildly, grimacing. But it was too much and he passed out, surrendering himself to the mysterious force.

Yami opened his eyes, glaring at the criminal. He glanced at Anzu and his expression turned sad. 'Anzu...don't worry. I'll save you.' He turned toward the criminal and sat down, placing the booze and cigarettes on the table. The escaped convict pointed the gun toward him. "Hey! Who said you could sit down?" Yami just grinned at him. "I've brought what you requested. Now, you shall play a game with me!"

Anzu frowned. 'Play a game? Is this Yugi? ...it can't be. The voice is somewhat similar to Yugi's but it's brimming with confidence._Jonouchi tensed his shoulders, still trying to peer over the man in front of him. 'I can't tell what's going on...'

The criminal stared at him. 'Is this the same kid I called out? He seems different.' He smirked as he took a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Then he grabbed the alcohol and started pouring it into a glass, all the while keeping an eye on the man in front of him. "Interesting, let's hear the rules." The mysterious man smirked. "I knew you'd say that. Here's how the game works. We each pick one finger to use, but then you can't use any other finger. You can only use the finger you picked. You can use it in any way. If you pick your trigger finger, then you can shoot me if you like." The prisoner laughed to himself. 'Keh. Does this guy think this gun is a toy? One shoot and it's over.' He held up the gun. "I pick my trigger finger. It's all I need to blast you to hell." The man closed his eyes and smirked. "Then I pick my thumb." The convict guffawed. "One thumb? What can you do with that? DIE!" He started to pull the trigger but the mysterious person held up a lighter. "Tch. I forgot I can't smoke in here. Alright, you can light my cigarette, then you're done for."

Yami brought the lighter closer to the criminal, then smirked. Lighting the cigarette he lightly loosened his fingers, and let the lighter fall onto the criminal's hand that wa s pouring booze. "Here you go." The criminal stared at him. "What're you trying to pull punk? I'm gonna shoot you!" Yami just kept smiling at him. "Then try it. By the way, you're glass is overflowing." The criminal glanced at the glass. The liquor was flowing from the cup onto the table the cascading into his lap. His skin prickled. Yami announced smugly,"Just try shooting me. The recoil from your gun will make the lighter topple into the booze. That liquor is russian vodka. It's 180% proof, 90% alcohol." He stood up, and walked over to Anzu. "Come on let's go." Anzu got up after him, her movements hesitant.

The criminal sweated from his predicament. "My...my luck..." The cigarette fell from his mouth and set the booze ablaze. He screamed. "YAAAARRRGGGHHH! IT BURNS!" Yami turned away from the sight. Anzu started taking off the blindfold. Yami stiffened and backed away. The puzzle glowed and Yugi appeared, looking befuddled. Jonouchi ran towards them. "Hey! Are you guys alright?" Yugi blinked at him. "Somehow..." Jonouchi turned towards the criminal who was slumping over, his face twisted in pain. "The idiot set himself on fire..."

Anzu glanced around. 'Who was that mysterious man? The one that said 'Let's play a game!' He saved me. I've fallen in love with him...'

End of Chapter 4 part 2


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

As Yugi and Jonouchi walked down the street, the blonde rubbed his face, scowling. "Ow ow ouch. Damn, my luck has been so bad lately." His face was bruised with a few bandages here and there. Yugi glanced towards him, concerned. "Jonouchi...did you get in another fight again?" The lanky teen laughed and looked at him, raising a fist. "Yeah. I took a hit but I totally clobbered the other four! Man! You should've seen me!" Yugi gawked at him. 'Other four?! Man...getting hit once is lucky.' Jonouchi frowned, tears running down his face. "I should never get hurt..." He said dramatically. Yugi just chuckled at him. They rounded the corner and suddenly a large object flew down towards them. Yugi gasped, unable to move back in time, but Jonouchi grabbed Yugi's backpack and pulled him back. An electrician called down from a lamppost. "Sorry 'bout that! You all right?" "Yeah we're fine." Yugi called back. Jonouchi sighed. "More bad luck..."

(Later, when they reached school.) Two girls walked down the school hallway, whispering to eachother. "Hey, did you hear? About Kokurano from class A?" The other girl nodded seriously. "Yeah...I did! They say he's psychic..."

"Whhhhhaaaatttt? A psychic in our school?"Jonouchi and Yugi exclaimed simultaneously. Some other students glanced towards them. Anzu blinked at them. "Yeah...they say he can read your fortune or predict the future." Yugi looked suspicious. Jonouchi's eyes twinkled. "Awesome! Let's go get our fortune told!" He dragged the brunette and the spiky haired teen behind him. Anzu sighed. The blonde stopped at the room of the rumoured psychic. Yugi gazed around the room. "Wow...look at all the people here..." Jonouchi looked embarrassed. 'Look at all the girls here...not cool for a guy like me to be here...awight...time to bluff.'

Jonouchi strode into the room, exclaiming loudly. "Wow Anzu! Why did you drag me all the way here?" Some girls and the front of the room glared towards him. They had the regular school uniform, but they were adorned with baubles and beads and the like. "Hey! Quiet down there! Lord Kokurano is meditating to raise his awareness. If you can't be quiet then leave!" Yugi bowed, blushing furiously. Anzu pinched Jonouchi. "Idiot..." She whispered. The blonde rubbed his arm. "Well geez, sorry." He whispered back.

Kokurano who had long shaggy green hair and a cloak was speaking to a girl. "Oh yes. Heed my advice! As long as you don't die, you will continue to live!" The girl cooed. "Oh yes Lord Kokurano! I understand!" Kokurano looked disinterested. "You!" He called to Anzu. "Come here." Anzu stepped forward. "I can pretict that you're going to fall in love with someone in the near future." Kokurano sweated. He started fondling Anzu's hand. 'I can't believe I can touch her like this...' Yugi growled. 'How dare he fondle Anzu's hand like that. 'Anzu was dreaming. 'Really? Fall in love with someone? I wonder if that's the one who said 'Let's play a game.' I wonder...' "Next!" Kokurano called out.

Jonouchi stepped forth. "Hey, what's my fortune?" The psychic looked him up and down."Hmmm, you're having bad luck." The blonde smiled. "Really you can tell? Actually I..." Kokurano ignored him and glanced at Yugi. "You there. Don't you want to get your fortune told?" Yugi jumped. "Oh...uh...well, I'm sure fortune telling is real. But I don't really believe in stuff like that." Kokurano's eyebrow twitched. Some girls at the front shouted at him. "Hey hey! Are you saying Lord Kokurano's powers are fake?!" Yugi shrank back nervously. "Well, I mean, yeah. Kind of. I've seen lots of tricks like that on Tv." He pointed to Kokurano's cloak. "For example, you could have just hidden a bunch of notes in your cloak and read them when no one's looking." Kokurano twitched furiously. "Uuurrrrggghhh! How dare you! Here's a fortune you won't forget! Countless letters will fall from the heavens and spell your doom!"

Yugi blinked at him, startled. The room was silent. Anzu scoffed at Kokurano. She grabbed Yugi and Jonouchi's hands, and stalked out of the room. Their footsteps echoed loudly down the hall. After a few moments, people started whispering to eachother, glancing at Kokurano suspiciously.

End of chapter 5 part 1


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Later, in the classroom.)Yugi sat dejected at his desk, staring at nothing. Anzu and Jonouchi stood near him, trying to cheer him up. "Aww, Yugi don't feel bad. That guy's a jerk." Anzu spoke. "But...I heard Kokurano's power became well known after he predicted a certain incident. Apparently, he predicted that a student's house would catch on fire, and then three days later it happend. Luckily, the student and his family got away safely with minor injuries." Yugi sighed. "Oh...I see." Jonouchi nudged Anzu. "You're not helping him feel better." The brunette sighed. "I was just telling the truth." Jonouchi blinked at her. "Well, your truth stinks." Anzu squinted at him, then turned and walked away.

Yugi glanced at her departing figure."Well, I don't believe it." He stared down at the floor. 'But that ominous prediction Kokurano gave me still bugs me...' Suddenly, he felt slight pressure at the back of his head. /What's wrong? Are you alright?/ Yugi was surprised for a second but he got over it. /Oh. You. I forgot you were there./There was a slight emotion of discontent,but it passed. /So is everything alright?/Yugi frowned. He wasn't sure. Yes he was alright physically, but emotionally he felt self-conflicted./I'm not sure. I'm confused and stressed right now./ There was a pause. Yugi got up, grabbing his bags, and glanced at Jonouchi, who looked at him with concern. "Jonouchi, I would like to be alone for awhile." The blonde hesitantly walked away, glancing over his shoulder at the downcast teen. "Well, let me know if you need anything. I'll be there for you." Then he walked away. Yugi smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

Yugi walked to the back of the room, where there was a extra room for people who needed space. He shut himself in and sat on the floor. His head rang briefly. /So, why are you confused? What are you stressed about? Tell me child./ Yugi sighed. He should really start counting how many times he sighs. /I can't say everything though. I don't want to be a burden./ There was a slight glow to his right, then a transparent figure appeared. Yugi scrambled back in confusion. The figure turned toward him. /Hey, relax, it's just me./ Yugi looked him up and down.

The man looked just like him. Spiky hair, same clothes. But his eyes were red and he was taller. The transparent man sat down beside him, crossing his legs. Yugi studied him. This was the closest that the stranger ever got to him. /Why did you appear?/ The spirit glanced at him. "I thought I should visit you for some comfort. Is that wrong?" Yugi shook his head. "No, I guess not." There was an awakward silence. "Um, what's it like being you? I mean, what exactly are you? Where do you come from?" The man looked at the floor, frowning. "Well, I don't exactly know where I came from...and I can't exactly tell you how I am here with you yet. Unless you really want to know, but I'm not sure if you want to know yet. As for what I am, well...I'm a spirit. It's hard to really know what I feel about it." Yugi peered at him. "Really?" The spirit glanced at him.

Yugi looked away shyly. "Um, if you want to tell me why you've come into my life then that's fine. I think I'm ready to know." The man looked shocked. "Well, if that's what you really want." He pointed to Yugi's millennium puzzle. "I am bound to this artifact. When you put it together, I was somewhat revived inside of it. Then, our souls connected and we were bound to each other. In a sense, I am in you, in your heart." Yugi glanced at the puzzle. "...huh." The spirit watched him, uncertainty in his eyes. "So...I guess this means that whenever I lost consciousness, that was because you were controlling me? Like..my body and stuff?" The man coughed. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that." Yugi put a hand on his knee. "I want to ask you something." There was no answer, so Yugi went ahead.

"If you ever take control again, can you maybe not knock me out?" The man shifted, uncomfortable. "I can't promise that." Yugi sighed and got up. "Fine. Whatever. It's my life y'know." The spirit also got up, staring into Yugi's eyes. "I know that! But...if you or your friends are ever in danger, I will do anything, necessary or not necessary. I swore to protect you and your friends. I'm not about to break that oath." Yugi opened the door, walking out. /Then I guess that's fine. I can't stop you. You have more power than I do./

Yami followed after him from a distance. '...Yugi...'

End of chapter 5 part 2


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

As Yugi started to leave the classroom, he noticed something poking out from one of the desks. He strode over and plucked the item out. It was a book. Yugi opened the book, glancing at the due date stamped on the inside. It was due today. Tucking it under one arm, he continued out of the classroom, heading towards the library. Unbeknownst to Yugi, someone was stalking him.

Yami followed Yugi, opting to stay out of the puzzle for awhile to keep an eye on his young charge. His neck hairs prickled and Yami spun around, glaring down the hallway. He spotted movement near one of the classrooms. Yami narrowed his eyes. Yugi was getting farther away, so Yami turned around and trailed after Yugi, gazing behind him again.

The spiky haired teen reached the library, setting his bag down and walked down the aisles, searching for the right bookshelf to return the book. As he was just putting the book back, a loud thumping noise sounded behind him.

Yami turned around, gasping at the sight of multiple bookshelves toppling like donimos towards Yugi. Yami panicked and rushed towards Yugi, the puzzle glowing. They switched just in time as Yami jumped out of the way of the last falling bookshelf. A book fell out and hit Yami's hand before thumping to the ground. Yami looked at his hand, a nice bruise was forming. Yami frowned. "Tch. Unfortunate." He glanced at the bookshelves. 'Countless letters...someone must've pushed the bookshelves. That would've been Kokurano. So...if he was the one that did that then...he makes his predictions come true." Yami gasped and rushed out of the library, snatching Yugi's backpack on the way. 'Anzu's in danger!'

(Earlier that day.) Anzu sighed, tapping her foot on the floor. She brushed some hair away from her face, staring at the doorway. She had the day off from work, so she suggested to Yugi that they'd get some Ice Cream. Yugi had happily agreed. Anzu leaned against one of the desks. 'Where is he? It's been almost half an hour...'she jumped as she heard movement. She glanced around. "Yugi? Is that you?" Something rustled, and Kokurano appeared, one arm behind his back. "Sorry. Just me. Remember my prediction earlier?" Anzu blinked. "Yes..."Kokurano smirked. "Well that man will not come. But someone else more wonderful will appear for you." But Anzu wasn't listening. 'That man won't come? Why not?'

(Back to the present.)Kokurano smiled. He had a rag soaked in chloroform behind his back. He jumped towards Anzu, covering her nose and mouth with the rag. "My predictions are infallible! Bwahahaha!"

Anzu slumped down, into the arms of Kokurano. "What's happening...I feel so sleepy..."

Kokurano laughed. "Ahahaha! Just like that! You swooned right in front of me! No one can stop me!" A voice sounded behind him. "Are you sure about that?"

Yami glared at Kokurano as he turned around, startled. "Let's see how true your predictions really are! Play a game with me prophet." Anzu struggled to keep her eyes open. 'It's him! The one that says 'Let's play a game!' I have to see his face...but everything's so blurry...'Anzu passed out.

Kokurano let go of Anzu, staring at the intruder. "You...you're Yugi aren't you?" Yami closed his eyes. "Maybe. Now. Let's start the game." He picked up a bottle of chloroform lying on the floor. "We'll use this as one of our needed items to play." His hand itched, but Yami ignored it. He walked towards a table, glancing at Anzu in concern along the way. Setting the chloroform on the side, Yami strode over to the teacher's desk, grabbing a bunch of paper. Then he walked back, and spread the paper on the table, placing the chloroform bottle overtop. Yami glanced at Kokurano, who was eyeing him suspiciously. Yami gestured towards the table. "Come over here."

Kokurano hesitantly complied, unnerved by the strangers' red eyes and confident movements._Yami smiled, flashing his teeth as Kokurano stepped up. "Here's how the game works. We each take turns pulling paper out from under this chloroform bottle that you conveniently left behind. Or maybe you foretold this and left it there. Anyways,we each pull out paper, to cause the chloroform bottle to spin towards the edge of this table. When the bottle topples off, the side that made it happen will lose. As well as pass out from the perfumes of the chloroform. Sound good?" Kokurano sweated nervously. "Uhh, sounds good."

Yami smirked. "Great, then I'll start." He pulled out a piece of paper, the bottle wobbling towards the edge, then it stopped. Kokurano reached for a piece of paper. "My turn..." He quickly pulled out some paper, the bottle wobbling like it could sense the intensity of the moment. Then it stopped. It was almost near the edge. Yami pulled out one more piece as the bottle spun and stopped halfway off the edge of the table. Yami glanced at Kokurano, the faint light of victory shining in his vermillion eyes. "Well, what now? Will you take a chance? Or will you surrender? Maybe you can win if you levitate the bottle with your so called powers?"

Kokurano growled. "Hmph. I'll show you! I can see the future! I can foretell things! I can, and I WILL, levitate this bottle!" Yami showed no reaction to his statement. He simply said,"Then show me prophet. Show these unbelieving eyes your true powers!" Kokurano looked taken aback, but he smoothed it out with a forced smile. "Heh. Of course." He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose, making grunting noises. "I can see, I can see...the bottle is floating! Yes, it is as clear as day! My powers shall lift this bottle up! Rise, bottle! RISE!" He started laughing, his eyes rolling up. He pointed to the chloroform bottle. "See! See! It's rising! Behold!" He started tugging at a piece of paper, the chloroform bottle wobbling.

Yami shook his head, disgusted at the state Kokurano was in. "No. The bottle is still there. Your powers are fake. The bottle is only rising through your imagination." Kokurano twitched, still thinking the bottle was rising. "H-haaa...impossible, it's not my imagination..." The bottle toppled off the table, crashing onto Kokurano. He immediately passed out, snoring.

The chloroform wafted around the room. Yami covered his nose, while staring at the sight before him. Kokurano's cloak was covered with sticky notes, ominous predictions written on them. Yami walked over to Anzu, carefully putting one arm under her legs, and the other behind her back. He lifted her up and managed to grab Yugi's backpack too. He glanced back to the sleeping form of Kokurano. "You probably won't wake up till morning. By that point, everyone will have figured out your secret." Yami slowly walked out of the classroom and down the hallway, carrying Anzu gently.

Anzu stirred, trying to open her eyes. 'What happend...I can't remember anything...who's carrying me?' She tried to identify her rescuer, but her vision was still too clouded to see his face properly. She glanced towards his hand that was supporting her back and shoulders. She noticed a bruise on him. 'He got hurt...we should take a look at it...'Anzu lasped back into unconsciousness.

(Later that evening.) Yugi, Jonouchi and Anzu were walking down the street heavy thoughts on their minds. Except for Jonouchi. He was trying to cheer Yugi up with his antics, while Yugi smiled at him tiredly. Yugi frowned to himself. He had another blank moment not too long ago, and he knew it was because of the spirit. The spirit must've done something again while keeping Yugi unconscious. Yugi lifted his hand, staring at the bruise. /Did you do this? And what exactly have you been doing with my body while I've been unconscious?/ There was no answer, but a feeling of guilt reached him. Yugi ignored it and glanced back towards Anzu, who was looking at him funny. Yugi blinked. "Something wrong Anzu?"

Anzu looked away. "N-no..." She glanced towards Yugi's hand, seeing the same bruise as the one on her rescuers. "I think I need to be alone for awhile. I'll see you later." Yugi face fell. "Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Anzu faked a smile. "No I'm fine. Go on without me. I'll catch up." Yugi stepped towards her, but Jonouchi drew him away. "C'mon Yugi. Let's leave her alone for awhile..." They walked away.

Anzu wandered around until she found a bench. She put her bags down and sat on the bench, sighing. She looked up towards the sky, clouds drifting by on an azure stretch of sky. The sun shone brightly, as if trying to give Anzu light in her dark thoughts. Anzu picked at a sliver of wood coming off the bench, frowning. 'Why did Yugi have the same bruise as the man who rescued me? Does this mean Yugi rescued me? No. That can't be. Yugi's too shy to do something like that. Besides, he wouldn't even had enough strength to lift me up...does this mean there are two Yugi's? If so...how, and why...I'm so confused.' The clouds continued to drift by, their course in life never changing. The sun never stops shining. And Anzu thought her life would remain the same. Never changing. She got up and lifted up her bags, heading for home.

End of Chapter five part 3


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Anzu stood at the front of the class, holding a chalk stick. She was the representative for the school festival. The student council had wanted to celebrate everyone's participation in school activities. Anzu waited patiently as students talked excitedly among each other. Yugi smiled at everyone's enthusiasm. 'So...I wonder what ideas people will come up with. I have some ideas of my own...' He straightened up as Anzu tapped the chalk against the chalkboard. "Alright class! What're some ideas for the festival?"

Numerous hands shot up. "Haunted house!" "Paintball!" "Yaki Soba!"(Fried Noodles) Anzu wrote some of the ideas down. "Not all at once please. Also, Class C has already suggested the Haunted House." She glanced around the classroom as Jonouchi jumped up and got onto his desk, exclaiming loudly,"Listen Guys! School festivals are about entertainment right? So we have to show some backbone and steal the audience from other classes!"

Anzu blinked at him. 'What terrible idea does he have now...'Anzu forced a smile and asked,"Well...what is your idea?" Jounouchi grinned mischievously. "Well, I vote for sex appeal! We'll call it the real high school girl cabaret!" Girls stared at him, disgusted, while the boys gaped at him. Jonouchi sweated nervously in the silent room. A girl stood up and threw her shoe at him. "You're gross! Sit down Jonouchi!" The shoe hit Jonouchi in the side of the head. He lost his balance on the desk and fell over, crashing onto the ground. His chair fell over on top of him. The entire class laughed. A few girls gave a thumbs up to the girl who threw her shoe. Yugi stood up, concerned for Jonouchi. "Hey. Are you ok?"

The blonde rubbed his chin, laughing. "Yeah. No worries Yugi I'm just fine. He pushed the chair off him and got up, returning the chair to his desk. Anzu sighed, face palming. Jonouchi returned the thrown shoe to the girl and sat back down, slightly miffed. Yugi shook his head and sat down. Anzu clapped her hands. "Alright, anymore ideas?" For the next few moments there was idle chatter, Anzu continued to write down suggestions.

Then she noticed that Hanasaki hadn't given any ideas. She turned towards him. "Hey, Hanasaki, do you want anything for the school festival?" Hanasaki jumped, hearing his name and blushing because people were staring at him. "Um, um...how about gag manga?" Silence filled the room. Hanasaki shrank into his chair.'I shouldn't have said anything...'Anzu turned back to the board as people called out more festival plans. Anzu called out. "Hey Yugi! Any ideas for our school festival?" Yugi smiled. "Yeah! How about a carnival? That would be fun right?" Anzu nodded her approval as students cheered. "Yeah! Carnival!"

(Later after class discussions.) Students rushed about, carrying supplies and building the attractions. They had decided on three attractions. Blue beards attack, Bottle toss and shooting gallery. Honda even brought his air rifle for the shooting gallery. Anzu smiled at everyone's hard work. 'This'll be fun!' Yugi had been hard at work creating the mask for blue beards attak. Jonouchi was skilled at creating wooden things so he took up the job for making the barrel and wooden knives. Yugi sat back, proud of his work. He glanced at the lanky blonde, who had a few screws in his mouth while he hammered at the barrel. "That looks great!" Yugi turned around to see Anzu walking up to them. He nodded. "I guess everyone has some sort of talent."

Jonouchi wooped. "Finished! Great, now let's see who gets to be blue beard! I'll have a good laugh at them!" Yugi smirked. "Why not you Jonouchi?" The blonde gaped at him. "What?!" Yugi smiled, holding up the blue beards head he made. "Yeah! I made this mask to fit you!" Anzu laughed as Jonouchi started sputtering. "You little!" "I oughta..." He chased Yugi around, waving his hammer.

Yami smiled at Yugi and Jonouchi's antics. It was good to know that Yugi had such great friends. His spine prickled, and Yami became alert. He left the puzzle, floating a few feet away from Yugi. He glanced around, narrowing his eyes. 'What was that? I'm getting a bad feeling.' Yami kept a close eye on his charge, unsettled and wanting to make sure Yugi was safe.

A group of people walked towards the Carnival set up. They were heavily built and were smirking at the Carnival setup. The leader stepped forward, frowning. "Well well, seems like there are some runts at our stomping ground." He noticed a girl walking near the entrance and strode over to her._Anzu frowned at the suspicious man coming near her. He stopped a few feet away. "What do you want?" The man chortled. "You are in our stomping grounds. Move it." Anzu glared at him defiantly. "No. We won this place in the lottery. You can't have it." The man raised a greasy eyebrow. "Oh really?" He made some sort of hand signal, and suddenly a bunch of his henchman rushed forward with a metal grate.

They started slamming the grate into the Carnival entrance. Students rushed forward. "No!" "What are you doing?" "Stop it!" But the thugs didn't listen. They continued ramming the entrance. Jounouchi ran forward towards the leader. "Hey! You! Ugly! What's your name?" The man glared at him. "I'm Goro Inugashira! Want a piece of me?" Jonouchi growled and ran forward to punch him. Goro dodged, getting behind Jonouchi and twisting his arm. Jonouchi yelled in protest as Goro glanced at his goons. "Keep going men! Full steam ahead! Bwahahaha!"

Yami glared at them even though he knew they couldn't see him. He turned to look at Yugi and noticed he wasn't there. Panicked, Yami wildly searched for Yugi, mildly confused that he hadn't felt the pull of the ancient artifact as Yugi moved away. Not seeing him, Yami frantically tried to reach out with the mind link. There was a faint response but it didn't give Yami any clues. Then he spotted him. Yugi was running towards the people with the metal grate, shouting. Yami rushed over. But he was too late to stop Yugi. The goons rammed the grate into Yugi, knocking him back and wedging the grate into the entrance. Goro laughed and walked away, his henchmen following. "Hahah! Have fun with your silly little festival." Jonouchi was crouching, rubbing his arm while Anzu was fussing over Yugi, who laid sprawled on the ground. Yami reached him, reaching out a hand to touch Yugi's shoulder. /Are you alright?/

Yugi blinked at him, barely registering the see through man. He glanced at Anzu and blacked out. Anzu called for the nurses, and they brought him to the infirmary. Yami followed anxiously behind.

(Later, in the infirmary.) Yugi groaned, and sat up, rubbing his forehead tenderly. Anzu was seated besides him, twiddling her fingers. "Hey...how are you feeling?" Yugi sighed. "Like crap." Anzu looked down, an unreadable expression on her face. Yugi leaned fowards. "What about the festival?" A single tear slid down her cheek as Anzu replied,"Well, I guess we'll just have to try again next year..." Yugi stared at her. 'Anzu...don't cry...'

Yami had had enough. He lulled Yugi to unconsciousness, making sure Anzu wasn't looking. Then he took over and opened the window, glancing back at Anzu. His head throbbed, and he leaped out the window, landing gracefully on the ground below.

Anzu looked up, startled by the fact that Yugi was gone. The window was open, wind blowing through her hair.

End of chapter 6 part 1


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami stood up, looking back at the window from which he jumped from. 'I'll get our Carnival back Anzu. Don't worry. You and Yugi and everyone will celebrate. I'll make sure of it. But first...a little visit to a certain bastard...' Yami rummaged around in his jacket pockets, looking for a phone of sorts. He found one and took it out, staring at it. 'How do you work this thing?'

Yami flipped the cellphone open. 'Hmmm,how do I get Goro's number?...ahh...there we go.' Yami had used google and found Goro's number. Typing in the phone number, he tapped his foot, impatient. There was a click and a gruff voice spoke. "Who is this? Whadya want?" Yami bristled at the rude tone. "I would like you to come to the school right away. If that's not to much for you." Yami said in a clipped tone. There was an angry huff. "Who do ya think you are? I don't have to do anything. Ya think ya can just order me around like that? Punk?" Yami clenched his teeth. "Either you come, or you'll regret it."

A scoff, then,"Whatca gonna do? Stalk me?" Yami smirked. "Heh. I can if you want. And I'll bring some friends with me too." A dark fog started swirling around Yami, as invisible icy claws pricked his skin and echoing voices resounded in his ears. Yami spoke again, icicles dripping off his words. "I'll tell you again. Come to the school now!"

There was a pause. "Fine. Whatever. Get ready for a beating. I'll teach ya not to mess with me!" Yami hung up, grinning. The fog dissipated, as disappointed howls faded away, angry that their chance to torment someone was gone. Yami turned towards the school, thinking seriously. 'I'm going to need a few things...' Walking into the school, he searched for the science room. Spotting it, he peeked his head in, wary of any other people still around. Seeing no one, he helped himself to a few science supplies, going back to the grill that Goro and left, grabbing some ice along the way. Yami prepared everything and waited. After a few moments, he noticed a figure coming towards him.

Goro walked up, scowling. To be honest, he felt unsettled by the dangerous tone 'Yugi' had used to convince him to come to school. As he spotted 'Yugi' he knew why. The Yugi lookalike was taller, with venomous red eyes, glowing with anger. His hair was the same, but more spiked. The blonde bangs were jagged, spiking upwards through his red and black hair. He wore the same clothes, yet, they were a darker shade. Unnerved, Goro hesitated a few feet away, hearing a sizzling noise. He glanced towards the grill, noticing it was on.

Yami picked up a spatula, tossing the other one to Goro. "Good. You're here. I want to play a game with you." Goro blinked. He knew he couldn't escape, so he agreed. "Alright. What is it? I don't got all day." Yami stood on one side of the grill, while Goro on the other. "Here's how it works." He pointed to some ice that Yami had set on his side of the grill. "This ice has an explosive in it. We each take turns passing the ice to each other. The grill is heated to 100 degrees. It will melt the ice as we play. Whoever has the explosive ice by the time it melts looses. Not to mention, be lit on fire by the blast. I call it griddle ice hockey. Sounds good?"

Goro laughed. "Ahahaha! Interesting. But you should know, that I'm the best at ice hockey! Challenging me to this was your worst mistake!" Yami didn't answer, but felt slightly worried for the safety of Yugi. He shook himself. 'No...I can't get afraid. He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it.' He positioned himself and readied the spatula. "Game start!" He wacked the ice, sending it towards Goro. The grill hissed as the ice started melting faster. Goro raised his arm and slammed the spatula into the ice. It sped towards Yami, the ice cracking. Yami used all his might to pass it back, his muscles twinging. 'Man, it takes all I have just to pass it. This guy is a very good player...'

Goro laughed, seeing the uncomfortable expression on his opponent's face. "Hah! You can't beat me like this!" He smacked the ice again sending it towards Yami. As it reached him, Yami secretly flipped his spatula diagonally, causing the ice to split slightly from ramming into it. Then Yami pushed it back, the ice slowly sliding towards Goro. Goro laughed again. "Hah! You can only push it! My might is better than your scrawny pathetic self." Yami snarled. 'I'm not scrawny...' Goro raised his arm for the final move. "Time for my ultimate attack!" He hit the ice as hard as he could, causing it to split in two.

Everything seemed to go slow motion as the explosive fell towards the griddle. Goro looked at Yami in fear, seeing a smirk on his face. 'That guy...must've cracked the ice...' Yami covered his ears and leaped away, the explosion blasting everywhere. He heard Goro screaming curses. "DAMN YOU YUUUGGGGIIII!" The hem of his jacket caught on fire, and Yami quickly put it out. He rolled over, sitting up slowly as the explosion had caused him to fall down. The fire crackled, heat radiating onto Yami's face. He got up, muscles sore from so much exertion. He sighed, closing his eyes. Man he was tired.

Fire ambulances wailed in the distance, and Yami quickly moved away, not wanting to get caught. He left the Carnival space, heading for the infirmary. Breathing deep, he recalled that Anzu might still be there. He reached his destination and cautiously looked in, Anzu was still in the chair, soft sobs coming from her. Yami felt a twinge of sadness. He switched places with Yugi and simply fell asleep in the puzzle. Yugi coughed, feeling like there was smoke in his lungs. Anzu turned around. "Yugi! You're back!" The teen blinked in confusion. "Uh..yeah. I guess so." He glanced at his puzzle, grasping it and frowning. /He did something again...but I don't know what.../ He jumped as a voice rang in his head./What're you talking about? Are you alright Yugi?/ He scoffed. /I don't need any sympathy from you suspicious man. Go back to sleeping./ A feeling of discontent reached him, but there was no answer. Anzu tapped him. "Hello? Are you okay?" Yugi smiled. "Of course. Let's go have our Carnival!" Anzu blinked. "Sure. But we'll have to rebuild it." Yugi looked at her, smiling. "Well let's get going." He walked into the hallway, Anzu following behind.

"Yes. Let go." Although she was confused by recent events, somehow she knew that everything would work out somehow.'Yugi, you are a special boy, I'm glad we are friends."

End of Chapter 6 part 2


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi said goodbye to some classmates as he walked out of the school. Someone calling his name caused him to look back. Jonouchi was running up to him, with Honda close behind. Yugi frowned. 'Honda doesn't like me much...he mostly makes me buy dirty magazines for him and complains about mine and Jonouchi's friendship.' Yugi waited patiently as Jonouchi caught up, gasping. "Hey Yugi! What's up?" Yugi shrugged. "Nothing much. Just have to help my Granfather at the Game Shop." His cheeriness dissipated as he saw Honda giving him the stink eye. Yugi felt intimidated, but he didn't back down from bravely returning the stink eye. Honda blinked. Jonouchi glanced back and forth, worried. Then he slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders, grinning. "So, my pal here needs some help. Think you can help us?" Yugi was still staring at Honda as he said,"Well...I don't see why not..."

Honda glanced at the lanky blonde, panic in his expression. "Jonouchi! What're you doing?! Don't tell him!" Jonouchi smirked. "What? You said you'd let me handle it!" Honda gritted his teeth. "Nani? Not him!" (Nani means what. I just decided to randomly add a Japanese word.) The blonde ignored him, whispering in Yugi's ear. "The truth is...Honda's in loooovvveee!" Honda dashed fowards, covering Jonouchi's mouth. "No! Stop it!" Yugi blinked at them, unsure of what to say. Honda frowned at him. He grabbed Yugi by the jacket collar and shook him wildly. "You laughed! Stop laughing!" Jonouchi gripped his friend's arm and pulled him away from Yugi. "Honda stop. He didn't laugh." He glanced at Yugi. "You see, Honda is is love with Miho Nosaka. All her friends call her yellow ribbon because of the ribbon she always wears in her hair."

Honda sighed dreamily. "Ahhh, yellow ribbon...there are no words to describe your beauty." Jonouchi smirked at him before continuing. "Honda wants to get a present for Miho. But he doesn't know what...maybe your Game Shop can help?" Honda snapped out of his daze. "Nani? Game Shops aren't romantic. That's stupid." Yugi frowned, ready to defend his Shop but the blonde intervened. "Ahaha...so as I was saying..." He looked expectantly at Yugi.

The spiky haired teen sweated with all the peer pressure. He twiddled his thumbs mumbling,"Well, we have numerous sorts of games." Honda started to object but Jonouchi grabbed his arm and rushed off, Yugi following behind. "Come on Honda! I'm sure you'll like it." Honda just grumbled.(Later, at the Kame Game Shop.) Yugi opened the door, a bell jingling overhead. "Grandpa! We need your help!" Sugouroku appeared from behind the counter. "Oho...what do you have in mind?" Jonouchi roughly pushed Honda forward, giving him a thumbs up.

Honda looked around the shop, closely scrutinizing everything. "I need something romantic." Sugouroku smiled. "Do I have the thing for you!" He rummaged around, pulling out a dusty box. He blew the dust off it, sneezing as it tickled his nose. "Here it is." He opened the lid, revealing a blank puzzle. "Here. This is similar to something I got when I met Yugi's Grandma." Honda stared suspiciously at the puzzle. "So...what's it do?" Sugouroku smiled. "You write a message on it, then break up the pieces and put them in a box. Then you wrap the box and give it to the person you love. They'll piece the puzzle together and your message will appear."

Jonouchi laughed, pointing at Honda. "Ahaha! That's so stupid! No way Honda will..." He dropped his sentence, staring at Honda. Yugi stepped forward. "Um..Honda?" Honda was silent, staring at the puzzle, his eyebrow twitching. "Yeah. This'll be perfect. Just what I need." He pulled some money out, slapping it down on the counter. "I'll take it old man." Sugouroku scooped up the money, giving the box to Honda. "Hoho..come again. Thanks for your purchase." Honda frowned. "But, what shall I write?" He glanced at Yugi, thrusting the box into his arms. "You write it!" Yugi blanched. "Me? I don't know what to write!"

Honda grabbed Yugi's hand, placing it on Honda's chest. "Feel my passion Yugi! My burning love! Write it into words." Then he left the Shop, glancing over his shoulder. "If she doesn't accept it, I'll kill you!" Jonouchi laughed, hurriedly rushing to Honda, seeing the horrified look on Yugi's Grandpa. "Ahah...he doesn't really mean that. See ya Yugi!" The door closed. Yugi sighed and headed up to his room. Sugouroku stared at the door, then shook his head and went back to work.

Yugi sat at his desk, frowning at the box. 'Hmmm,what shall I write?' He pulled out a few different markers, thinking hard. After awhile he groaned. 'Rrrgh..I can't figure this out...' Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see the oh so familiar lookalike lightly standing behind him, his feet just touching the floor. Yugi frowned at him. "What do you want?" The man shrugged, looking curious. "I was just wondering what you were doing." Yugi turned his attention back to the box, ignoring that fact that he could feel an intense stare burning into his back. /Yugi don't ignore me. Maybe I can help./ Yugi sighed, tapping a marker against his chin. /What do you know about love./ An emotion of surprise drifted through the link. /Oh./ Yugi smiled triumphantly. "Yeah. I thought so." He continued to scribble down ideas, slowly starting to fall asleep. He finally came up with an idea, and wrote it on the puzzle. Then he broke up the puzzle and put it into the box. He yawned and fell asleep right there at his desk.

Yami watched him. He walked near Yugi and glanced at the box. Cautiously, he lifted the lid, peeking inside. He smiled, noticing all the scribble marks on the puzzle pieces. He nodded approvingly. 'He must've worked really hard to come up with this.' Yami looked at Yugi, reaching out an arm. His hand ghosted over his charge's face. Yami smiled one more time and faded away back into the puzzle.

End of Chapter 7 part 1


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 'Bwuh...what day is it?'

He sat there for a second, blinking. Then he noticed a box on his desk. He jumped up gasping. "ARGH! I forgot! I have to bring this to Miho for Honda! And I'm still wearing my school clothes! They are all ruffled! Argh!"

He rushed to his mirror, smoothing his clothes and trying to look presentable. Yugi ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it less disheveled than it already is, but to no avail. He straightened the leather cord holding the millennium puzzle. A voice called from downstairs.

"Yugi? Hurry up! Your friends are waiting for you!"

Yugi glanced towards the door. "Ok! Be right there!" Dashing around the room, he grabbed his school bag and shoved his textbooks in. Then he walked towards the desk, picking up the box and staring at it. '...I hope Miho will like it...for Honda's sake...' Tucking the fragile box under his arm, he went downstairs, seeing Jonouchi and Honda by the door.

The blonde smiled. "Yo! What's up?" Yugi smiled and shrugged. "Ehh, nothing much."

Honda sighed impatiently. "Let's go! We have to get to school before class starts. So...can we go? Like, right now?"

Jonouchi laid a hand on Honda's shoulder. "Chill dude." Honda shrugged off Jonouchi's hand. A blush appeared on his face as he retorted,"Love can't wait! Love needs to be passionate! Not laid back!" Everyone stared at him. Honda blushed even more. "Uh, that is to say...um..."

Yugi shook his head and put his sneakers on. "Ok Grandpa. We'll be leaving now. See you later." Sugouroku nodded. "Oho...see you boys after school." He turned around and rustled in the shelves, preparing for the day's work.

Yugi and the two boys left. As they walked down the street, Yugi took the box out from under his arm. "Here Honda. Hope you succeed with your love interest." Honda stared at him.

"Nani? Why me?!"

Yugi blinked. "Well...your the one whose interested in Miho. Shouldn't you do it?" Honda looked at the ground. "Yeah...I guess." He mumbled.

Taking the box, Honda continued down the street, Jonouchi and Yugi following behind. "So...how should we give it to her? Not straight up I'm assuming." Pondered Yugi. Honda shook his head. "No, we'll hide it under her desk before she comes to class. I think that'll work."

Jonouchi nodded approvingly.

"Smart."

Honda smiled and gave a thumbs up.

They reached the school and walked in, heading towards their class.

School kids littered the hallway, talking or texting on their phones. Honda peeked into the classroom, glancing around. He turned towards his waiting peers. "She's not there. Let's go!" Walking in, Honda placed the box in Miho's desk. He high fived Jonouchi. "Looking good." commented Yugi.

A female teacher walked down the hallway in a too revealing outfit, ignoring all the boys ogling at her. Her shoes clacked loudly on the tile floor.

Some students started whispering. "That lady...she wears too much makeup."

Another kid responded."Yeah...she's got a terrible rumor hanging over her too."

The first kid whispered behind his hand.

"What?"

"Well, I heard she expels lots of students. Some for ridiculous reasons. Last year, she expelled fifty students. They call her...

'The Wicked Witch Of Expel.'

Its terrible. She scares me."

A balding man stepped in front of the purposeful female. "Ahhh. Mrs. Chono. How do you do?" Mrs. Chono smiled fakely at him. "Yes well, I'm fine. Mr. Vice Principal." The balding man smiled at her. "How did your Omiai go?"

(Omiai is a formal mean of date with the intention of finding a marriage partner in Japanese.)

The Vice Principal failed to noticed the tension that she had from that statement.

"Yes...you see, he just wasn't up to my standards. I have to go now."

She strutted towards the female washrooms. The balding man stared after her. 'Mrs Chono's perfumes drive me mad...'

SMASH!

The glass shattered, tiny slivers and huge sharp edges flying everywhere. Mrs. Chono snarled, as her fist bled from multiple cuts. "HOW DARE THAT OLD FOOL ASK ME ABOUT THAT? THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!" She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Stomping on men is my hobby. Buttering them up and then leaving them. Ohohhoho. Just imagining their faces makes me happy. Ahahahahaha."

She glanced in the cracked mirror, frowning. "Oh dear, stress is making my face ugly. Need makeup..." She rummaged in her purse, grabbing the lipstick. "Makeup...ah yes makeup." She washed her bloody hand and put the lipstick away, stalking out the bathroom towards her class.

The students straightened as she walked in. "Alright class, before we start...please bring out the contents of your bag and desk. It's inspection time!"

The class groaned.

Honda sweated nervously, drumming his fingers on his desk. Jonouchi was glancing worriedly at Honda while Yugi watched with bated breath as Miho started to look in her desk.

Mrs. Chono smiled at the class evilly. 'Ohohoho. All the terrified looks on their faces. Maybe I'll find some tampons. Or maybe a few dirty magazines.' She walked down the aisles, and stopped at Miho's desk.

Miho was staring at the box she had pulled out, confusion in her eyes. Honda was nearly choking, staring in horror. Yugi shifted in his seat, feeling bad for Honda.

Without Yugi noticing, Yami had come out and was floating just behind his charge's desk. Yami stared at the teacher, a stern frown on his face. 'That lady...she's unsettling. Why do I feel so nervous?...probably from Yugi. His nervousness is feeding mine...got to keep an eye on things.'

Mrs. Chono smiled down at Miho. "Well miss Miho Nosaka. What do I see here?" Miho wasn't looking at her. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"I uh...I don't know "

The cruel lady picked up the box, stalking towards her desk. "Let's see what's in here shall we?" Honda was completely red in the face, his hands gripping the sides of his seat.

The cruel teacher ripped off the wrapping paper, tsking at what she saw. "Well well. It's a puzzle. And it seems to have something written on it.

I see.

This is what you give to people when you're in love. You write a romantic poem or a few sentences and give it to the person you love."

She glared at the class. "As you all know, dating is prohibited. Now let's see what's written here." She started putting the pieces together. As she pieced together more, she read the message out loud.

"Dear Yellow Ribbon. You look so pretty in your ribbon. I've admired you for so long..."

She smirked. "Ohoho...a love confess. Whoever wrote this please stand up. And if you confess I might not expel you."

'Heheh...their dead...'

Yugi squirmed uncomfortabley in his seat.'Dammit...this is so embarrassing. And poor Miho...she doesn't know what's going on.'

Mrs. Chono waited. "Well? Someone had to write this. Please stand up." She glanced down at the puzzle. 'Well, I'll find out when I complete this. Ohoho. The student is so expelled for life.'

Honda grimaced, working up the courage to stand up. 'Well here goes...bye Miho...bye Yugi. Thanks for being a friend. Bye Jonouchi...' Yugi frowned and gritted his teeth. An uncomfortable pressure was building in his chest. Yugi stood up just as Honda was about to speak.

"It was me. I did it."

The class laughed at him.

Yami stared in shock at Yugi.

/Yugi...why?/

There was no response. Yami clenched his hands, glaring at Mrs. Chono. 'Argh...' Yugi hung his head, not looking at him.

Mrs. Chono stared at him. "You? Unlikely." Jonouchi stood up as well. "No it was me! Expel me, not Yugi or Honda." Yugi and Honda stared at him.

Near the back of the class, Anzu fretted, biting her nails. 'Guys...'

The teacher chuckled. "It couldn't be all three of you. The real one, please CONFESS ALREADY!" The students gasped. Mrs. Chono was loosing her cool.

Yugi flinched, clutching his chest. 'Argh...what's happening...'

Jonouchi looked over at Yugi, concerned. Yugi gritted his teeth. 'Argh...' A voice resounded in his head.

/Yugi. Stop resisting. It'll hurt when you do that. Please let me handle this./

Yugi shook his head, blonde bangs drooping and covering his eyes.

/No! You'll just knock me out again. Stop erasing my memories./

There was a sigh. /I can't promise that. Please, let me help you!/

Yugi groaned and lowered his guard, feeling weak.

/It's alright...I promise you./

Yugi finally succumbed to unconsciousness, flopping into his chair. Mrs. Chono raised an eyebrow at Yugi's strange behavior.

" Mr. Mutou. Are you feeling all right?"

Yami breathed heavily, somewhat strained with Yugi's struggle. "Oh yes. I'm just fine." He stood up, staring at Mrs. Chono. " ...are you aware of what you have done?"

The teacher looked at him.

"Hmmm? What are you talking about?"

Yami stared her straight in the eye. "You have completely disregarded your students feelings.

You enjoy your position of power over students.

You abuse it."

She growled at him. "SILENCE YOU CUR! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Yami pressed his lips in a thin line, miffed at being yelled to and not wanting to be ordered around. The wicked woman glowered at him.

Yami spoke again. "I wonder what people will think of your true face." The teacher blinked. "What..." Yami smirked.

Dark shadows floated around the room, concealing him and Mrs. Chono from the rest of the class. "If you continue piecing together that puzzle, you will only hurt yourself." She stared at him. 'What is this fool blathering about.'

As she put more pieces in, her face started cracking. The fog dissipated as Chono put the last piece in. Her makeup crumbled and revealed a terrible snarling face.

Students yelled and pointed.

"Ahhhh! She really is a witch!"

"Ahhhh! Run away!"

Chono snarled at them. "I'll get you back for this! Just you wait!" She ran out of the classroom, yelling. The students whispered amongst each other, as the bell for the end of the day rang.

Yami sighed. He felt spent. He jumped nervously as Jonouchi walked towards him. 'Crap...I can't switch in front of him.' Jonouchi put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Hey...Yugi...are you okay? Maybe you should go home and rest. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No that's okay." Said Yami. "I'll be fine on my own."

The lanky teen blinked. "Well okay then."

Yami grabbed Yugi's backpack and slung it over one shoulder. Then he stalked out of the classroom and down the hall. Reaching the entrance he sighed. He leaned against the doorway, rubbing the ancient artifact in anxiety. Then he strutted outside, heading towards home. On the way, he glanced around, staring at the bustling streets and crowded shops.

'Huh...I actually have never be out at this point of time before...interesting.'

Yami looked forward. 'Oh. There's the house.' Reaching the door, he placed his hand on the doorknob, slightly worried about Sugouroku. Shrugging, he opened the door, stepping in.

Sugouroku glanced up. "Oh, welcome ba..." His sentence cut off. Yami shifted. He knew this would happen. Sugouroku sighed and didn't say anything. Yami blinked, and awkwardly went up the stairs, reaching Yugi's room and closing the door. Placing the school bag on the desk, Yami sat on Yugi's bed. He sighed once more.

There was a flash, and Yugi appeared. Yugi shook his head. 'Yup, I knew it. I don't remember anything from when was yelling at us. During that time I was unconscious. Strangely, I remember walking back home though.'

Yugi glanced out the window. "It's going to be a long time for me. A tiring time that is."

End of Chapter 7 part 2


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi twitched, mumbling in his sleep. Sugouroku opened the door, peeking his head in. "Yugi...your friends are here. Wake up." His grandson twitched. "Lemme...sleep five more minutes...zzzz..."Sugouroku smiled and shook his head. "It's not nice to keep them waiting. You come downstairs or I'll show them all your embarrassing baby pictures." Yugi shot up. " NO! Anything but that! I'll be right down!" His grandpa nodded and closed the door.

Yugi jumped out of bed, putting on his regular blue jacket and dark blue jeans. Then he rushed out of his room, halting when he felt something fuzzy whisper in his ear. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" The spiky haired teen leaped up, yelping. "ARGH!" He turned around, seeing his transparent stalker behind him. "You scared the crud outta me! Why'd you do that?!" The spirit shrugged. "Well, I don't want to be left behind." Then he looked apologetic. "Hey. Uh, sorry for sneaking up on you." Yugi huffed. "You better be. Maybe I don't feel like taking you along with me today." The spirit stared at him, not blinking. Yugi stared back, scrunching his eyes to look more intimidating. The man didn't blink. Yugi sighed. He went back to his room and grabbed the puzzle, slinging over his head. He turned to the spirit. /Happy now?/ The man nodded and smiled. Yugi went to the top of the stairs and froze. He heard something he really wished he wasn't hearing.

"Ohhohohoho. Yes. This was the time he tried to help me bake and got flour all over the place." Jonouchi's voice sounded. "Aww, that's pretty cute." The elderly voice continued. "Ohoho. And this is the time when he wanted a bath but he wanted me to put bubbles in. I said no so he splashed me. I got soaking wet. Oho." Then someone laughed. Probably Honda. "Awww. I would probably do that too." Yugi went red in the face, and face palmed himself. 'Nooo...grandpa why?'

Yami chuckled. /Hey. That's pretty cute./ Yugi glared at him. /NO! Argh! You weren't supposed to hear that!/ Yami smiled down at him. /Don't worry. I won't judge. Your friends certainly don't./ Yugi sighed, and walked down the stairs, a scowl on his face. Yami smiled. 'Even his scowl is cute. Like a little kitten.'

Yugi rushed over to Sugouroku, grabbing the scrapbook. "GRANDPA! Why?" Sugouroku laughed. "I'm sorry. But I did say i would show them your adorable baby pictures if you didn't come downstairs." Yami stood near the table, enjoying the entire scene.

Jonouchi laughed. "Aww don't worry Yugi. You were very cute in those pictures." Yugi blushed. "Stoppit." Honda smiled. Then he turned to Jonouchi. "So, what did you want to show us?" The blonde shook his head. "Not show. I'm gonna buy something." Yugi tilted his head. "Like what?" Jonouchi didn't respond. Instead, he walked out the door. "C'mon guys. Let's go!" Honda and Yugi followed behind. Yugi looked back at Sugouroku as he set the scrapbook near the door. He pointed two fingers at his eyes then pointed them to his grandpa.

The door closed behind them. Sugouroku smiled gently. 'I'm happy for you Yugi. Have a fun day today. By showing those pictures to your friends, you have become even closer to them.'

Yugi sighed, scratching his head, still annoyed with his grandpa. Jonouchi glanced around, frowning and rubbing his chin. "Hmmm, now where was it again..." Honda stopped walking. "Oi. Jonouchi. Are you really sure you know where your going?" The blonde gave an agitated huff. "Yeah, just gimme a second. Um...Let's see." The blonde snapped his fingers. "Alright. This way boys." He started walking walking down an alleyway. Yugi followed hesitantly. 'Dark alleyway...uhh...'The puzzle flashed briefly. /Hey. Don't worry. I'm sure Jonouchi knows what he's doing./ Yugi stayed close behind Honda as he replied./Sorry. But I don't share your enthusiasm./ He stopped.

Jonouchi was waiting by a run down building. "Hey. So here we are. The junky scorpion. They say the owner's crazy for his stuff." He opened the door, letting Yugi and Honda walk in first. Honda looked around, then started checking things out. "Hmmm, interesting." Jonouchi walked towards the shoe rack, smirking. Yugi followed him. "You wanted to buy shoes?" Honda glanced at them, an incredulous look on his face. "Shoes? Really Jonouchi?" The blonde huffed. "Not just any shoes. These shoes are incredibly rare and you can hardly find them anywhere. I need new shoes anyway."

Suddenly a man shouted. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A man walked towards them, with heavily braided hair and a Rasta styled cap. "Take your mitts off those shoes." He grabbed them from Jonouchi, frowning at him. Jonouchi didn't look fazed. "Can you please sell them to me? I really want them." The man blinked. "Do you know how rare these shoes are? People will pay through the roof to get these shoes. Some will even kill. There's even a gang that goes around and steals shoes like these ones. I can't just sell these to anyone...unless." He took something out from under his shirt. It was a scorpion attached to a string. He dropped the scorpion in one of the shoes and put it on the ground. "Heheh. I will sell you these shoes for half the price if you got the balls to put your foot in there." Jonouchi sweated nervously. "I...I will do it! I'm gonna do it!"

Yugi grabbed Jonouchi's arm. "Wait! Think about what you are doing! Are you really going to do this for a pair of shoes?" Jonouchi stared down at the shoes. "But I wanted these for so long..."Honda watched with bated breath. Jonouchi growled. "I'M GONNA DO IT! YAAARRRGGGHHH!" He shoved his foot in the shoe and waited. Nothing happened. The store owner clapped. "Heh. Good job. Didn't really put a scorpion in there. It was just a fake one. So, as promised, here are your shoes." Yugi closed his eyes. "Good. That was scary though..." Honda looked pissed.'The nerve of that store owner...'Jonouchi paid for the shoes and skipped out of the store, happily wearing his new shoes. Honda stared at him. "No one will forget the guy who almost risked his life for a pair of shoes." Jonouchi sang happily. "I don't care! I love them! Love them!"(Song does not belong to me. And I tweaked the lyrics a bit. Plz don't sue me.) Yugi watched Jonouchi. "Even little kids don't skip like that..."Honda nodded.

A group of rough looking boys watched the trio. They carried tires with nails stuck in them. One of them spoke. "There's our target. Let's go."

End of Chapter 8 part 1


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

As they walked down the street, Jonouchi admired his new shoes. 'Hehe. These are so awesome! The lightly cushioned sole. These are dream shoes man!' Honda stared at Jonouchi smirking and giggling to himself. He leaned down to whisper in Yugi's ear. "Y'know, its kind of embarrassing walking with him. If anyone asks, let's just tell them we don't know him." Yugi smiled but he shook his head. "We can't do that." He called to Jonouchi. "I'm happy for you!" The blonde looked back, giving a thumbs up, before his face contorted into shock and anger. He rushed towards them. "Look out! Behind you!"

Yugi and Honda glanced back just as a gang of rough looking boys attacked them. Yugi dove towards the ground, Honda standing near him with his fists raised. "Come at me! Let's do this!" One member rushed forwards, swinging a nail studded tire. "Yaargh!" Honda dodged the tire and punched the man's stomach. He kneeled over, groaning. Yugi glanced up, to see Jonouchi surrounded by most of the gang, with a tire around him, nails pricking his skin. "Jonouchi!" Yugi got up rushing towards the blonde. Slight alarm filled his senses. /NO! What are you doing? You'll get hurt!/ Yugi scowled. /Coward! You expect me to just leave him there?/

Yami bristled at being called a coward. /I'm not a coward. Yugi can't you see? I'm trying to look out for you! Just let Honda help him./ He felt something shove him away, deeper into the puzzle and away from the comforting, yet slightly frazzled peace of Yugi's mind. Yami resisted it. /Yugi. You don't have to push me away. I understand. I'll let you do what you wish. Just don't push me away./ The sensation stopped. Yami sighed with relief. He kept true to his wish, watching what Yugi would do next and refusing to interfere, albeit unwillingly.

Yugi rushed towards the gang, kicking the rowdy bunch. "Leave him alone!" Some of the men laughed. "Ha. What can you do with that puny little body of yours? Ahahahaha!" They kicked him away, and started punching Jonouchi. The blonde yelled in protest. Honda ran towards them, swinging his fists. The gang pushed Jonouchi over, going near his feet. The ringleader stood over him, his smug glare drifting across Jonouchi's beat up and batterd body. He leaned down, taking the newly bought shoes off. "We'll be taking these. Have fun without them. I'll be sure to send you a post card with me wearing your new kicks." He stood up and left, his goons trailing behind him. Jonouchi groaned, sitting up and glaring at nothing. Honda walked over, holding out a hand. Jonouchi took it and Honda pulled him up.

Yugi ran over, stumbling a bit. His vision blurred, and he rubbed his eyes, ignoring the dizziness. "Hey...uh Jonouchi...are you alright?" Jonouchi scoffed, while Honda clenched his hands, making fists. Jonouchi laughed softly to himself, and turned to look at Yugi. "I'm only going to be alright once I exact revenge. Let's go Honda." His friend nodded. "Right." They started to walk away but then Yugi called out. "W-wait...let me come too." Jonouchi blinked at him. "You sure?" Yugi smiled. "Well, I won't fight but I will come along with you. I'm here for you. And Honda too." The blonde looked like he was going to cry. Honda looked away awkwardly. "Alright!" Announced Jonouchi. "You can come! Check out the right way to punch!" They ran off together.

"Hey, do you know where they went?" Honda pointed out. Jonouchi blinked. "Uhhh, we'll figure it out." Yugi followed them, hearing the spirit of the puzzle speak to him. /They went to the arcade. I watched which direction they went./ Yugi spoke. "Guys, they went to the arcade." Jonouchi glanced back. "Wow. How did you know?" Yugi laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Ahaha, well as they say, intuition. Ahahaha...ha."

Jonouchi blinked. They reached the arcade and went in. The gang was seen playing games and laughing. Jonouchi snuck in behind them and spoke. "Hey." The gang leader jumped and turned around. Just as he was about to speak, Jonouchi quickly threw his fist, punching the man in the face, breaking his nose and a few teeth. Yugi stood to one side, gaping. 'Wow...' Honda started kicking a few other members. Jonouchi shook the leader's shirt, smirking but scowling at the same time. "Humph. Unlike you bastards, we attack straight up, not from behind like cowards." He spit in the man's face. The man blinked, blood running from his nose. "U-ugh...y-you broke my nose...w-what do you want?" Jonouchi shook the man again. "Don't act dumb. You know what I want. Where are they? Where did you put them?" The gang leader coughed. "Ugh...I sent them back to the owner of Junky Scorpion. I couldn't keep them, but he gave me money for taking them from you."

Yami scowled. 'So those shoes were a way to make money. ...I'm going to teach him a lesson.' He took over, roughly shoving Yugi to his soul room, trying to be gentle. Yugi passed out. Yami felt a twinge of guilt. 'I'll apologize to him after.' He blinked open his eyes, feeling a wave of dizziness pass over him. '...what was that? ...' Yami blinked a few times, then glanced over to the two angry boys. They were occupied with beating up the gang members. Yami strode over to the doors, glancing around and heading in the direction of Junky Scorpion.

End of Chapte 8 part 2


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Junky Scorpion store owner smirked to himself, holding a pair of shoes. Which happened to be Jonouchi's newly bought and stolen shoes. 'Heh. Man those guys are right for the job. They steal the shoes, bring them back to me, and then I sell them again!' He laughed out loud. "Bwahaha! All the more money for me!" Suddenly, the door slammed open, wind howling into the store. The man turned around, stiffening at the sight of a crimson eyed man smiling the smile of death.

Yami glanced at the shoes in the store owners hand, then glared at the conniving man. "So. Those shoes are a way to make money huh? That's not very nice you know." He taunted. The store owner blinked. "Huh? These shoes? Aha...I don't even know how they got here. You must be mistaken." Yami snarled. "Don't mistake me for a fool. I know what you've done." The man laughed. "What do you mean?" Yami stared at him.

The man frowned. 'Hmm, I can't let him go with my secret. I should trick him. Heheh.' The store owner walked over to a glass cage, unnerved by the fact that he could feel an intense fiery red stare burning into his back. The man reached into the cage, picking up a scorpion and dropping it into one of the shoes. The scorpion clacked it's claws, displeased with the treatment. Grinning, the store owner turned around, offering the shoe to the mysterious stranger.

Yami blinked, unimpressed. 'Does he seriously think I didn't see that? How much of an idiot is he?' He looked at the shoe, hearing the angry clatter of scorpion claws. Yami dug in his pockets, rummaging around. 'Yugi's got to have some sort of change in here.' His nails struck metal and he smiled. Forming a fist around the coins, he brought his hand out, bringing it near the shoe. The store owner watched in anticipation. 'That's it...a little closer...huh?' He frowned in confusion as the stranger dropped some coins in. "Hey? What are you doing?"

Yami pointed at the shoe. "Let's see...how about we take turns taking one coin out of that shoe. The one who has the most in the end wins. Sounds good?" Yami grinned at the store owner, knowing he was unsettling him. The man sweated. "Alright. Let's do it!" The shoe stealer picked one coin out of the shoe, sweating as he heard a hissing sound. But he got the coin out safely. Yami reached into the shoe, calmly taking one coin, looking at the store owner expectantly. Suddenly he felt dizzy. Yami put a hand to his face, sweating in discomfort. 'Again? What's happening to me?' He blinked, hearing the store owner clear his throat. "Ahem. It's your turn."

Yami straightened, hiding his unknown pain with a forced smile. "Ah. Yes. Of course." As the challenge went on, the store owner grew more and more impatient. 'This is taking forever.' He brought out a knife. "How about this?! I shall take all the money in one go!" He thrust the knife into the shoe, grabbing the money and attempted to take his hand out. "Ugh, why can't I take my hand out?" Yami shook his head. "Hm. You got too greedy and tried to take all the money at once. And is the scorpion that you tried to kill really dead?" The man stared down at the shoe. There was a clatter. Then a hiss. Suddenly the man screamed in agony, taking out his hand with the scorpion hanging off. The scorpion jabbed its tail again, and the man collapsed onto the ground, whimpering.

Yami stood over him, scowling. "Tch. Disgraceful. If you had any love toward the scorpion or those shoes maybe this could have ended differently." He picked up the shoes, walking out the store as the ambulance arrived. He spotted Jonouchi and his eyes, he released a sigh and switched back to Yugi. Yugi blinked, stumbling a bit as his vision blurred. Jonouchi ran up to him, Honda close behind. "Hey Yugi! Where did you go?" Yugi smiled. "Uh...well. I went to get your shoes back! I don't know why but there's a hole in one of them. Oh. And the Junky Scorpion store owner is being taken to the hospital for a scorpion sting." The blonde smiled. "Thanks for getting my shoes back. I don't care about the hole, it'll be my battle scar!" Honda nodded approvingly.

Yugi smiled faintly, right before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed onto the ground. Jonouchi and Honda ran over to his side. "Hey! Hey! Yugi? Are you okay? Hey! Wake up! What happened?"

Yami jumped straight up, his arm hairs standing on end. One word flashed through his mind. 'Yugi.' He walked out of his confusing labyrinth of a room and strode over to the closed soul room of Yugi. He placed a hand on the door, taken aback by what he felt. 'Sickness. Hot feverish sickness. What happened to you Yugi?' Yami glanced around agitatedly. 'I need to get him in here.' He could just hear Jonouchi and Honda, shouting in confusion and worry. Yami concentrated hard, and managed to speak through Yugi.

Jonouchi shook his friend's motionless form, calling out his name. Honda squatted by Yugi's head, patting his cheek. Suddenly, and very quietly, Yugi spoke. His voice sounded strained. "J-Jonouchi...take me home. Hurry." The blonde picked Yugi up. Honda helped Yugi onto his back, and together they started for home.

Satisfied, Yami then concentrated on bringing Yugi's soul into their shared mind. Without much effort he succeeded. Yugi appeared next to his soul room door, panting and wheezing. Yami knelt beside him, worried. "Hey, can you hear me?If you have enough strength to talk then tell me what's wrong. Please." Yami said calmly. But it was hard for him to do so. In truth, he was panicking. But freaking out wouldn't help Yugi remain calm. Yugi attempted to speak, but coughed and sputtered before he could. Yami clenched his fists. /Hey. Can you talk now?/ His charge twitched, a sign that he heard him. /Y-yeah, I think so./ Yami smiled, slightly relieved. /What happened to you? I need to know./ Yugi glanced up at him weakly. /You didn't see but...when that gang attacked us and I went to stop them, the one that pushed me injected some sort of fluid in me./ Yami stiffened. /Was it poison?/ Yugi shook his head.

Yami sighed. /Good. So, then what kind of injection was it?/ Yugi closed his eyes, sweating. /It was probably just something to subdue me. Although, I'm assuming it took longer than usual because you were in control./ Yami frowned. /Hm. Interesting./ He glanced at Yugi only to find that he had passed out. Standing up, Yami gently lifted Yugi up, opening his charges soul room door. He walked in, setting Yugi on the bed and pulling the covers up over him. Then he pulled a chair over and sat down, opting to stay with him, a comfort to both him and Yugi.

Jonouchi and Honda reached the kame game shop, slamming the door open. Sugouroku appeared, startled. His eyes went straight to the poor little bundle on Jonouchi's back. He rushed forward. "Dear me what happened?" Honda shrugged. "I don't know he just collapsed." Sugouroku frowned. "Put him in his room. He needs rest. We'll talk about what happened after." Jonouchi nodded and went upstairs, going into Yugi's room and placing the motionless form onto the bed. The blonde sighed. "Get better Yugi. If you don't you'll pay!" Turning away, he walked downstairs, joining Honda and Sugouroku at the table.

End of Chapter 8 part 3


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry if the last chapter got a bit off topic I was in a puzzleshipping mood. Aha...anyway. On with the story.

Yami leaned forward, closely scrutinizing Yugi's face. He was less pale than before and he wasn't sweating anymore. Yami sighed. 'Good. He's feeling better already. I'm a bit worried about how we're both in here but Yugi's home now. Nothing will happen. Even if something does happen I'll be there...'Yami leaned forward to touch Yugi's cheek, but stopped as Yugi turned his head to look at him.

Yugi stared up at his almost identical twin. Yugi gazed into the man's crimson eyes. The eyes were full of worry but at the same time filled with a stern calmness. Yugi continued to stare at him, not saying anything. The spirit didn't say anything either, his eyes never leaving Yugi's face. Yugi frowned. 'Come to think of it...I never asked this guy's name. Hmmm, well considering the position we're both in...he's technically a part of me. That means he could be my other self. Like, almost the same person but not at the same time. Yeah. He might as well be my other self. We may not know too much about each other, but in this short amount of time I feel like we've grown closer. Even if it's just a little bit.'

Yugi was startled out of his thoughts as the spirit prodded his arm. "Hey. You've been silent for awhile. Is something wrong?" Yugi smiled. "No. Nothing is wrong. But, you know, I've been wanting to ask you something."

Yami blinked. 'Really? He wants to ask me something? I hope...it's not about what happened earlier today.' Yami waited expectantly for Yugi to talk. Yugi sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Would it be alright if I called you my other self?" Yami frowned. "That was sudden." Yugi looked at the floor. " Well, I dunno. I thought since the predicament we're in that that would be okay." The spirit's mouth twitched at the corners. 'I like that. It...has a nice ring to it. For Yugi to be thinking of me like this...it's nice.' Yami spoke. "Yugi. It makes me happy that you said that. Yes. If that is what you wish, I will be your other self." His charge smiled a smile that melted Yami's heart. "Thank you! This is great. I hope we can know each other even more now. I might of not liked you at first, and...there is some times that I disagree with what you do but...well I just hope that we can both learn from each other."

Yami stared at him proudly. "Yugi, you are wiser than you look. And I can learn a lot from you. You have already begun to change my way of thinking. But...Yugi. I need you to know that I won't stop protecting you or your friends. Even if I have to hurt people, even if I have to scar them for life, it's because I do it for you. For your friends. And I won't stop being your guardian until the day I leave." Yugi's face held mixed emotions. But all he said was"I see." Yami stood up as Yugi started to flicker, becoming transparent. He closed his eyes. "Well. Looks like I'm ready to head back. I'll see you later." Then he disappeared. Yami stared at the spot that Yugi was just at. He said nothing for awhile. Then turned and headed back to his soul room.

Yugi opened his eyes, seeing the calming familiar structure of his room. "Huh, I guess Jonouchi and Honda carried me back. Oh! Grandpa! He's probably worried about me!" Yugi leaped out of bed, and headed down the stairs, stopping as he heard murmuring. "Yes. I see." "Yeah. But don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine." "Agreed. Thank you for your time. I'm very grateful for what you did to help my grandson." "Heh. Of course. Right Honda?" "Yeah."

Then Yugi heard the door open and close, and then the tired sigh of his grandpa. "It's alright Yugi. You don't have to hide." Yugi walked down the stairs, coming to sit beside his grandpa. Sugouroku looked down at him. "Yugi. I'm glad you're safe. You had me worried." The spiky haired teen looked down, fiddling with a piece of fluff on his blue jeans. "I'm sorry Jichan." Sugouroku just smiled. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're all safe. And, well, I'm assuming that your mysterious friend is safe as well?"

Yugi blushed and looked down at his puzzle, lying a hand over it. "..." /Other self?/ Instantly there was a response. /Yes?/ Yugi smiled. /Jichan wants to know if you're alright./ There was a chuckle. Then,/Haha. Yes. I am fine. Tell him thank you for asking./ Yugi glanced at his grandfather. "He says he's fine, and he thanks you for asking." Sugouroku looked mildly surprised. " Hoh. That's good to hear." Yugi nodded. Then they sat in silence, simply enjoying the quiet. After a while Yugi nodded off, leaning on his grandfather. Sugouroku looked down at him, and laid a hand on his grandson's soft spiky hair. The old man smiled tiredly, and fell asleep with his grandson.

End Of Chapter Nine Part One


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi woke up to the sound of chitchat near him. He sat up, realizing that he spent the entire night at the kitchen table. He glanced around and spotted Anzu and Jonouchi near the counter, talking with Sugouroku. Yugi blinked. "When did they get here?"

Jonouchi turned around and saw Yugi. He walked towards him, holding a bunch of cards in his hand. "Hey! Welcome to the world. You're finally awake." Yugi laughed, then pointed to the cards. Jonouchi handed them to Yugi. "These got really popular in America. It's got a small following here in Japan too. It's called Magic and Wizards. It's really cool." Yugi studied the cards.

There was a slight glow, then Yami appeared. "Yugi, what are those?" Yugi shuffled through the cards, studying them. /It's called Magic and Wizards. I think it's really interesting. I'm thinking of learning how to play it./

Yami looked at cards, and frowned. 'Why do I get the feeling that I've seen these before? Why does it seem so familiar to me?' Yami gasped as images of intense battles with monsters flashed through his head. He groaned and dropped to the floor, holding his head as the assault continued. Faintly, he heard Yugi through the pain./Hey! What's going on? Are you feeling sick?/ Yami sighed in relief as the pain stopped. /...yes. I-I'm ok. Thanks./

Yugi looked down at him, frowning. /Are you sure other self?/ The spirit stood up. "Yes. You don't have to worry. It's fine Yugi. Really." Yugi stared at him for a bit longer, then turned to look at Jonouchi who was staring at him in confusion. "Um, you there?" Yugi smiled. "Yeah. Let's look at these near the counter." They both walked towards Anzu and Sugouroku, with Yami trailing behind.

Anzu was sifting through the cards. "Hm. Some of these are cool, but some are kinda creepy. And they all have different effects too." Sugouroku spoke. "You play with two people. You each stake cards and whoever wins gets to keep both staked cards. The game is set up so you both play as a wizard. You can cast spells or summon monsters to fight with. You each take turns to lower the opponent's life by using spells or monsters. The one who loses all their life points first loses the game. Of course, there are strong and weak cards. But there are too many to collect them all, it would take forever. But I heard that some of these cards are really rare. There was one fan in America who sold his house to have one amazing card." Sugouroku smiled. "This old man is fan enough to have one such rare card."

Yugi blinked. Then smiled and turned to his friends. "It's really cool. C'mon Jichan, show them." The old man looked at them. "Really now. You want to see it?" Jonouchi nodded. Anzu tilted her head. "I suppose I'm interested." Sugouroku rummaged around then brought out a card, gently holding it as he showed them. There was a picture of a fierce snarling white dragon with strikingly blue eyes. "This is called the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It's so overpowered that they decided to stop the production of it. People would pay a ton of cash to get an ultra rare card like this."

Anzu made a small noise of surprise. "Wow. Put it that way and it sounds really serious." Jonouchi looked at it. 'Bet it's worth a lot of money.'

Yami stared and stared at the card, frowning and sweating. 'This card in particular strikes me. Why. Why does it seem like it's staring right at me? I need to know more.' Jonouchi turned to Yugi. "Awight. Yugi! Let's play at school tomorrow!" Yugi jumped up and down."Yeah! Sounds good!" Suddenly the chime at the door rang, and a tall person with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a purposeful stride walked in.

"Well well. So this game store is your family's Yugi?" Yugi blinked up at him. "Oh. Hi. You're...Kaiba. From my school." Kaiba stared down at him. "Yes. Hello." He glanced around at the cards. "So I take it you play Duel Monsters?" Yugi shrugged. "Well, I've only heard of it recently but for some reason I feel like I know how to play it." Jonouchi smiled at Kaiba. "If you play, want to join our group at school?" Kaiba turned to look at him, mouth set in a straight line. "Hm? Join your group?" Then he scoffed, his eyes turning hard. "Give me a break. You think you are in my league? Let me see your cards."

Jonouchi frowned and handed them to Kaiba. He looked through them, his expression displeased. "Ahaha. What a joke. Such a beginner. A weakling like you could never defeat me. Get better cards." He tossed them to the ground, turning his back on them.

Jonouchi growled. He bent down and started picking up the cards. Yugi and Anzu helped. Yami glared at Kaiba, even though he knew that he couldn't see him. 'This man...' Kaiba stuck his nose in the air, saying proudly,"I'm good enough to compete in the National Competition. Your cards are trash. I'd be wasting my time playing with a child like you." Jonouchi got up. "Wanna go punk? I'm gonna mar that pretty face of yours. You rich snobbish prick." Kaiba looked at him and smirked. "Try me." Jonouchi leaped at him but Yugi rushed fowards and hooked his arms underneath Jonouchi's. Then he dug his feet into the carpet. "Jonouchi calm down. Don't start a fight." Yugi could feel Jonouchi tense up like a riled cat, waiting to pounce. "This guy is asking for it. Let me at him Yugi!" Kaiba smirked at the blonde. "You'd better listen to Yugi if you know what's good for you." Jonouchi growled.

Kaiba ignored him and looked around. "So does this shop carry any good cards?" He stiffened as he saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba rushed over to it, but before he could pick it up Sugouroku snatched it. "I see you are interested in this card." Kaiba sweated. 'Where did this man get a card like this?' He leaned forward. "Let me see it!" Sugouroku looked at him nervously. "Well, just a peek I guess." He hesitantly held it out.

Kaiba grabbed it and stared at it hungrily. 'If I had this card, I'd be invincible. It's attack and defense are overwhelming. I must have it.' He gasped as Sugouroku swiped it from him. "Alright. Enough window shopping." Kaiba lifted up the briefcase he had been carrying. Undoing the buckles, he opened the lid, revealing tons of cards stacked neatly. "Old man. If you give me that Blue Eyes White Dragon I'll trade you all of these." Jonouchi and Yugi gawked at all the cards.

Sugouroku eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. "What a nice offer, but no. This card is not for sale." Kaiba frowned. "No matter what?" Sugouroku nodded. Kaiba growled. 'Tch. Makes sense. I wouldn't sell this card for the world. So this old man knows it's worth.'

Sugouroku spoke, understanding in his voice. "Kaiba was it? I understand why you want this card so bad. But I'll tell you this. I keep this card not because it's strong, or how much it's worth, but because it means a lot to me. A precious friend of mine from America gave me this card. This card is as important to me as my friend. I could never sell it. It's the same with common cards. If you truly treasure your cards, it grows a heart of its own, just like this one. You would never trade anything for that heart. So Kaiba. I ask that you treat each and every card in this briefcase with care. Then, you'll find true strength in this game."

Kaiba slammed the lid down and buckled it up. Then he turned around, stiffly walking towards the door. "Yeah. I get it. Later then." Then he was gone. Jonouchi nodded proudly at Sugouroku. "Great speach gramps. It's getting late though. I think I'm going to head home now." Anzu grabbed her purse and opened the door. "I think I'll leave too. It was great hanging out." Then she left. Jonouchi followed, then turned his head to look at Yugi. "Don't forget! We're playing Magic and Wizards at school." Yugi gave him a thumbs up and the blonde left.

Then Yugi sighed, tired. He jumped as he heard Yami speak. /Yugi I need to ask you a favor./ Yugi turned to look at him. /What is it?/ The spirit looked embarrassed but he spoke anyways. /I uh, we need to switch./ Yugi narrowed his eyes. /Other self?/ Yami twitched in agitation. /Please?/ Yugi sighed. /I guess./_Yami smiled. /Thanks. I really appreciate it./ He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. There was a slight tug in his chest, and then felt himself get heavier. He opened his eyes, stretching. Then walked over to Sugouroku. The old man stared at him suspiciously. "For what reason have you come out?" Yami coughed. "Sir, I need to see your card." Sugouroku looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You mean my Blue Eyes?" Yami nodded. The old man handed it over.

Yami took it and scrutinized it. 'Why is this so annoyingly familiar?' He glared at the card. 'What do you want from me?' There was no answer. Sugouroku cleared his throat. "It seems like this card has piqued your interest. May I tell you something?" Yami glanced at him, and handed the card back. "Sure. Go ahead."

Sugouroku put the card away and came out from behind the counter. "Come sit with me at the table." Yami sat in a chair as Sugouroku went into the kitchen, pouring himself some tea. "Do you want some? Or maybe something to eat?" Yami smiled. "I don't eat or drink. I don't need to. Yugi does." The old man looked unsettled. "Right..." He came over and sat down. "I'm going straight to business. That puzzle that you wear. It came from the Valley of Kings in Egypt. Locked away in a tomb." Yami stared at the heavy golden artifact around his neck. "Really?" "Yes."

"..."

Sugouroku took a sip of his tea. "Way back, around 3,000 years ago, Egypt was a place of wonder and power. People vied for the control of the world using the very same duel monsters that you saw today. There was even evil involved. There was war. There was death. There was shadows. There was a prophecy involving a Pharaoh who's name was erased by time. Some say he was evil. Some say that he fought for the greater good. But all accounts of him vanished that one fateful day. I won't say more but let's just say it was devastating."

Yami was silent, soaking up every word. Then he raised his troubled eyes to Sugouroku, who drank his tea while keeping an eye on him. Yami's head swirled with confusion. "I see. Well thank you for the story." The old man's eyes glinted dangerously. "It's more than just a story. It was history." Yami stood up. "I see. Well, I can feel Yugi getting tired so we'll be off to bed now. Good night." Then he walked away, clearly unsettled. Sugouroku stayed at the table, sipping his tea.

End of Chapter 9 part 2


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi woke up and sighed. "Yawn. I'm so tired. Why do I feel more tired than usual?" Yugi scratched his head. "Well. Whatever. Today I'm playing with Jonouchi. This'll be fun!" He got out of bed and started packing his school bag, placing a deck of duel monster cards his grandpa gave him in one of the pockets. Then got dressed and headed downstairs.

Sugouroku was at the table, seemingly to have waited for Yugi. The young teen waved to him and set off towards the door. As he started putting his shoes on, Sugouroku spoke. "Yugi...do you remember anything from last night?" Yugi tilted his head at him. "Hm? Well I remember Kaiba coming in and we were looking at cards, and then, well the other me came out for some reason. And when that happened I fell asleep."

Sugouroku knitted his eyebrows together. "So, you remember nothing else?" His grandson shook his head. "Why? What's up?" Sugouroku was silent, frowning at Yugi's millennium puzzle. 'So. Yami kept it a secret from Yugi. Why? He has a right to know...and why do I get the feeling that the more Yami learns, the more he's going to try to hide it from Yugi.'

Yugi turned away, a bit embarrassed by the way his grandpa was staring at him. "Well. I have to go now. Bye Jichan." He opened the door and left. Shifting the weight of his backpack, Yugi headed off to school. /Hey other self. Why was Jichan staring at me like that? What did you two talk about?/ There was no answer. /Other self?/ Only silence. Yugi sighed. /Fine. Give me the silent treatment. See if I care./ Walking more briskly, he reached the school.

Jonouchi and a whole group of students were waiting for him in the classroom as he entered. The blonde smiled and waved. "Hey! Over here!" Yugi came slowly, shy of all the students. He sat down, rummaging in his bag and bringing his deck out. "Wow Jonouchi. You're here early." Jonouchi laughed. "Ahaha. Well. I was excited that's all. We've been waiting for you. C'mon! Let's go!" Jonouchi and Yugi stared at each other. Then they took out their cards and started. The onlookers watched the fierce clash between the two beginners.

Kaiba walked by and stared down disapprovingly. 'Hmph. Amateurs. Mere child's play.' But as he watched, he grew surprised with Yugi's natural talent, despite him claiming he had never played the game before. Suddenly, Kaiba remembered what had happened the night before, and a thin smile spread across his lips. He strode over to Yugi just as he won. Yugi smiled. "Yay! I won!" Jonouchi growled playfully. "Humph. I'll beat you next time." Yugi just smiled at him, turning his head to look at Kaiba as he walked up. "Hello Yugi. And the dumb blonde too." Jonouchi glared at him. "Say that to my face." Kaiba smirked at him. "I just did."

Jonouchi got up, but Yugi interrupted the tension. "What do you need Kaiba?" The tall man smiled. "Well. I was wondering if you had 'that' card with you?" Yugi looked at his bag and narrowed his eyes. "You mean the Blue Eyes?" Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. "Oh. So you have it? Would you let me see it?"

Yami came out, suspicious of the chat Yugi and Kaiba were having. He watched Yugi take out the card and hesitantly give it to Kaiba. Yami stared fiercely as Kaiba turned the card over and over. Then he snarled as Kaiba quietly slipped it in his back pocket and handed a fake one to Yugi without the teen knowing. Yami glanced at Yugi as he took the card back. He was frowning. Yami nodded. 'Good job Yugi. You noticed.' He blinked in surprise as Jonouchi got up, with Honda scowling at Kaiba. 'So. They noticed it too.'

Jonouchi and Honda whispered to each other. Then followed Kaiba. Yugi sat in his seat. /Yugi. Go after them. I have a bad feeling about this./ Yugi looked up at him sadly. /Other self. Why did you ignore me earlier?/ The spirit looked at the floor. /I'm sorry Yugi. I was deep in thought and I wasn't sure how to answer you. By the way, great duel./ Yugi blinked. /You...were watching?/ The transparent man eyes twinkled. /Yes. You're a natural./ Yugi blushed, getting up and carefully holding the fake Blue Eyes. /Thank you./

Suddenly a student rushed up to him. "Yugi! Your friends confronted Kaiba. And he beat them up!" Yugi gasped and rushed up the stairs leading to the roof. Yami set off after him in hot pursuit. Opening the door, Yugi blanched at the sight before him. Honda was passed out on the ground, while a bunch of men in black suits kicked his body. Jonouchi was sitting on the ground, trying to spit at Kaiba. Kaiba just laughed and kicked him, sending Jonouchi to the ground.

Yugi rushed forward without any thought for his own safety. "Kaiba! Why?" The brown haired man turned towards him, frowning. "Yugi. I'm sorry you had to see this." Yugi held out the card he was holding. "Take your card back and give me mine back." Kaiba' face went pale. "Aha. What are you talking about. Aren't you holding it?" Yugi looked at the ground, his blonde bangs shadowing his eyes. "Kaiba. Why did you hurt my friends? Why did you try you trick me with this card? I know it's fake. My grandpa loves the card you stole dearly. And the card misses him. Please give it back to me!" Yugi rushed at Kaiba, tears flowing from his saddened amethyst eyes.

Kaiba swung his briefcase at Yugi, catching it on the side of his head and knocking him out. Yami snarled, showing his teeth and floating in front of Yugi, trying to protect him. But alas, he was a spirit, and Kaiba's goons started kicking Yugi and hitting him. Yami's rage grew unbearable, as he watched Yugi's torment with horrified eyes. Kaiba laughed, heading towards the door. "Gimme a break. Cards are power. They don't have a heart. It's all about who wins. Never talk about that shit with me again you brat." Then he left.

Yami's vision swam with red. "How dare he? How DARE he!" Immediately he switched with Yugi, knowing Yugi would heal in time with the puzzle's magic properties. Glancing at Jonouchi and Honda, he rushed off after Kaiba, catching up with him just as he was getting into his car. "Kaiba. Play a game with me." Kaiba glanced at him and instantly raised an eyebrow. "You...look different." Yami smiled. "Do I? Now. Follow me." He walked inside the school. Kaiba got up out of his car and started to follow.

One of his henchmen stepped forwards. "Sir. Think about this. It could be a trap." Kaiba snorted. "I'm not afraid." And he went into the school. Yami was waiting for him at a table. "Good. You came. We're going to be playing something you love. Duel Monsters." Kaiba was immediately intrigued. "Interesting. So. Tell me the rules." Yami sat down, and so did Kaiba. "Well, you know all the rules but there's one extra one." Kaiba looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Really? And what would that be?" Yami just grinned. "You'll find out." They drew their cards and started.

(This is based of the manga remember? And sometimes there's mistakes. And I'm not good at math. So don't criticize me if I get the information wrong.)

Kaiba reached to draw a card. "I'll go first." He looked at the card he drew and smiled. 'Yes. Level five Ryu-Kishin Gargoyle. He placed the card down and tensed as fog started forming. Then a pinkish white gargoyle came out of the card, staring at Yami and snarling. Kaiba stared at it. "What...what is this?" He looked at Yami. Yami closed his eyes and smiled. "I told you this would be a bit different." Then he held out a card. "Now. I choose this card to face off with your gargoyle. The BlackLand Fire Dragon." He placed it down and a black dragon appeared, snapping its jaws at the gargoyle. Yami smiled. "The dragon's fire breath incinerates the gargoyle." The monster let out a howl as it burned to ashes. Then the card itself crinkled up and disappeared.

Kaiba gasped. "What? The card disappeared?!" Yami pointed at Kaiba. "The monsters become real. And a penalty awaits the one who loses. These are the rules of the shadow game version of Duel Monsters!"

End of Chapter 9 part 3


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
(Based off manga. I'm not good with math. If I got something wrong please correct me.)

Kaiba started laughing, eyes wide with excitement. "Ahahaha. This is the ultimate game I've been looking for! The one who loses loses all? Interesting. Let's continue." Yami smirked. "Very well. From this attack you have taken damage. Your life points drop from 2000 to 1500. But just to warn you, the one who loses will know death as a penalty game." Kaiba sweated. 'Know death?' Yami quirked an eyebrow. 'Looks like the tensions settling in. I will win this game. I'll get Blue Eyes White Dragon back and Jichan's heart.' "Continue the game Kaiba."

Kaiba drew a card, smiling a bit. He placed it down on the table, fog starting to pour out. "Ahaha. It's forming! The card I drew was Battle Ox. Attack points 1700 and defense 1000. One of the strongest Beast Warriors." An upright Ox appeared, wearing a spiked hat. Two muscled arms held a rather heavy looking double sided axe. It roared, showing its beastly vigour. Yami shifted in his seat, impressed.

Kaiba glowered at Yami. "It beats your BlackLand Fire Dragon in both attack and defense! You can't defeat it no matter how hard you try! Go! Battle Ox! Kill that dragon! Slay it! Ahahaha!" The Battle Ox roared and charged foward, swinging its axe. Yami's BlackLand Fire Dragon tried to defend, wrapping its wings around itself, but the Ox jumped up and sliced its head off. The dragon's form wavered before disappearing, card and all. Yami blinked. "Tch. Good move." Kaiba didn't respond, still glowering at Yami.

Yami calculated the damage. "Your Ox's power was 200 above my dragon's. So I lose 200." Kaiba smiled smugly. "It's your turn Yugi. But it won't be easy to beat my Battle Ox." Yami drew a card. He placed it down sideways, meaning defense position. "My card is Mystical Elf. It has 2000 defense power. Try to beat that Kaiba." A beautiful elf in a flowing green dress appeared, a serene smile on its face.

Kaiba simply shrugged. "Mhmmm. Well if I attack carelessly I'll only hurt myself. So I'll assume defense position as well." He turned his card sideways, making the Battle Ox kneel down defensively. Kaiba tsked. "Well. It looks like we're in a stalemate." Yami made a noise of agreement. Kaiba drew a card. "Looks like I can save this for later." He placed it facedown, meaning it was either a spell or a trap. Yami gritted his teeth. 'What kind of card was it? If he powers up his Ox any more I'll be in trouble.' He picked up his next card, growling. 'It's just a weak undead type. It can't do anything...argh.' Kaiba smirked, enjoying 'Yugi's' predicament. "Are you done yet?" Yami waved, signalling the end of his turn.

Wasting no time, Kaiba made his next move. "I play a spell on my Battle Ox! Giant's Might! It raises my monsters attack points by 20%! Now grow my mighty beast!" The Battle Ox's attack points rise up to 2040 and it's defense to 1200. It roared, dashing towards Mystical Elf. "Now! Murder it! Bwahaha!" Yami frowned. 'You didn't need to put it that way.' The Ox swung it's axe and chopped off the Elf's head. The Elf dissipated and so did the card.

One by one, Kaiba defeated Yami's attempts to defend and slaughtered his forces. Kaiba laughed manically. "Nothing you do will save you!" Finally, after the stream of fierce clashes ended, Kaiba still had 1500 life points, while Yami's had dropped to 500. Yami growled to himself.

He blinked, surprised as a worried voice spoke in his head. /Are you okay? You're losing! Not like I'd be much help though./ Yami shifted in his seat again, trying to focus on both Yugi and the game. /That's what I should be asking! And you're awake. Are you alright? You know...after what Kaiba and his men have done to you.../ There was a pained laugh. /Aha...I'm fine. I would cheer you on but that would be distracting./ Yami smiled slightly as he gazed at his cards, trying to form a plan. /I'd gladly accept your cheering Yugi. But if you don't want to that's fine. And I'm pretty sure you're not fine. I can feel pain from you./ A pause. Then.

/But you are taking the brunt of it right now. How are you not in pain?/ Yami licked his dry lips, glancing at Kaiba who was silently gloating to himself. /I'm tough Yugi. I might be in pain but I can't let that distract me./ Admiration came from Yugi's link, making Yami smile. Then he frowned. Knowing what he had to do. But it pained him. 'I can't let Yugi see the darker side of me. Although he is starting to catch on. Forgive me Yugi.' Making sure Yugi didn't notice, Yami sent pulses of sleepiness towards Yugi, feeling his waking mind fog over, falling into unconsciousness and deep slumber.

He closed his eyes, sighing inwardly. 'I feel so alone now.' Opening his eyes, he stared at Kaiba. 'Alright. The next card I draw will be...' Drawing it, he smirked smugly, placing it on the field. "I drew the Summoned Skull Demon! Behold!" Kaiba gasped as a horrific skeleton rose from the table like a phantom, spreading its bat wings and letting out a bloodcurdling cry, raising it's clawed hands above it's head, sparks flitting around the demon's hands. Kaiba blanched, speechless. He tried talking, his voice stuttering. "T-that's...t-the strongest f-fiend type. Where did y-you get a card like that?!" Yami shrugged. "Who knows?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You mock me." Yami waved his hands. "No no. Merely a playful gesture." Kaiba growled. "Enough. Make your move."

Yami nodded. "Very well. Summoned Skull Demon! Kill the Battle Ox! Demon Lightning!" The demon cried it's bloodcurdling cry and called upon the power of lightning, yellow electrical streaks forcing the Ox down before blasting it to pieces, sparks and flashes still appearing over it's charred corpse. It disappeared as well as the card. Kaiba harrumphed, slightly annoyed. Now, it was Yami's turn for a counterattack. His Summoned Skull Demon obliterated Kaiba's monsters one after another. At last, Kaiba's life points reached 800. Yami leaned back in his chair, feeling proud. "Now Kaiba. We don't know how this'll end up." The man scoffed. "Yes we do. With me winning." Yami chuckled darkly. "You think so huh?" Kaiba growled. 'There are cards that can defeat Summoned Skull Demon in my deck...but the odds of drawing one are low. But I know what to do. My true trump card. It isn't in my deck but of course I brought it with me. I can't wait to see how he reacts.' He dug into his pocket and curled his hand around the card he stole from Yugi.

Yes. That card.

Hiding the card in his palm, Kaiba raised his hand, placing it over his deck. He discreetly placed the card on the top of his deck, then drew it. He laughed. "Yugi! Nothing can face the might of the card I drew. NOTHING!" Yami frowned, stiffening. 'Is it what I think it is?' Kaiba put the card on the table, ferocious blue fog pouring out. A long white scaly neck appeared, majestic white wings flapping, long white tail trailing behind, powerful blue eyes glaring. Yami clenched his hands. 'It is.' Kaiba laughed for the millionth time. "Yes! BEHOLD! THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Yami growled. "How dare you use Grandpa's card in this duel!" Kaiba glanced slyly at Yami. "What're you talking about? It's just my own card I brought along!"

Yami's eyebrow twitched. 'How dumb does he think I am?' Kaiba pointed at the Summoned Skull Demon. "Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack point are 3000. Your Summoned Skull Demon only has 2500. My Dragon's attack points are 500 higher. Your life points are 500. Meaning I win! Bwahahaha! GO BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! ATTACK! FINISH HIM OFF!" But the dragon didn't move. It roared faintly.

Kaiba's face contorted in confusion. "Why do you not attack?" The Dragon roared faintly again. Yami smiled. "Kaiba. You still don't understand the true meaning behind this elaborate game. Blue Eyes won't attack me...because your soul isn't in Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba stared at him in shock. "W-what?" Yami gazed at the Dragon before him.

A faint image of Sugoroku appeared above the Dragon. 'Yes. I can see it. Grandpa's heart is in this card.' Kaiba blanched as the dragon fizzled and disappeared. "W-what? My Blue Eyes White Dragon is..." Yami shook his head. "Correction. It's Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon. To him, that card was more than something to be collected. The Dragon was torn between it's loyalty to Grandpa and it's fate to destroy. So it chose to destroy itself to fulfill it's duty." Kaiba trembled. "That's ridiculous. There's no way that cards, cards! Can think."

Yami ignored him. "Now it is my turn. As you see before you, I have kept this spell card facedown. I choose now to use it." Kaiba gasped. 'When did he get that card out? What is it?' Yami smirked, holding the card up so Kaiba could see it. "Monster Reborn! And of course, the card I choose to resurrect is...The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba watched in silent shock as Yami declared his attack. "Go! Attack! Burst Stream!" The Dragon roared in all it's ferocity, opening it's mouth and shooting a crackling white beam of energy at Kaiba. He screamed. "Aaaaaggghhh! I lost!" Yami stood up, pointing at Kaiba. "And now. Your penalty game."

Kaiba screamed again as a vision of him being trapped in a card flashed before his eyes. Suddenly, he was standing in a white space. Growling sounded nearby, and Kaiba turned, losing his mind in terror as all the monsters he had defeated stared down at him, murderous intent in their eyes.

Yami looked upon Kaiba's twitching form on the floor. "You will experience death in that world. But don't worry. It is only an illusion. Think of it as a nightmare. This is my wish. That by becoming a card, you will truly understand the heart of the cards. Then, just like my Grandpa, you will become a true game master." He held up the Blue Eyes White Dragon Card. "As for this, I shall return it to it's master. I'm sure the card will be happy as well." He turned and walked away, leaving the classroom and walking down the hall towards the entrance.

Kaiba's men were waiting at the entrance. Seeing Yami walk out on his own, they cornered him. "Where's Seto Kaiba?" Yami jerked his finger back towards the school. "He's still in there. You better hurry. He's not feeling well." One man grabbed Yami by the shoulder, causing him to glare at the man. "You bastard. What did you do to Seto Kaiba?" Yami grabbed the man's hand, roughly shoving him aside. "I did what I had to. Now excuse me." He walked around them and started for home.

End Of Chapter 9 part 4


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The next day, at school, three friends crowded around an empty desk. One thing wasn't just like always that day at school. Anzu was confused. Honda was annoyed. And Yugi was worried. Jonouchi was missing. He hadn't turned up at school. Honda started yelling. "We gotta solve the case of the missing Jonouchi!" Anzu giggled. "What are you? A detective?" Honda glanced at her before resuming his rant. "You people might not believe me but...Jonouchi has never missed a day of school! Never! He always gets an A+ in Physical Education." Then he sighed. 'Although he always flunks his other classes. How is he still in school?'

Yugi frowned, staring at the empty desk. "This...is the first time Jonouchi's missed school." Then he closed his eyes, muttering. /Do you know where he could have gone Other self?/ A long pause. Yugi waited for an answer. /Well. There could be multiple reasons. And many places he could have gone to...you say he's never missed a day at school?/ /Yeah./ Yugi could imagine Yami inwardly shrugging. /Sorry. I can't offer you much help. I'm just as confused as you are...oh. Your friends are talking to you./ Yugi blinked, coming back to reality. "Hey. You in there? I was just suggesting we go to his house. Maybe he's sick." Yugi nodded. "Oh. Right. Yes. Of course." Honda shook his head, glancing out the window. 'This is a bad idea...' Yugi packed up his bags and they left the school, walking down the street, following Honda.

"I know where his place is. Come on." Anzu tried texting Jonouchi on her phone, but got no response. Yugi felt uncomfortable with the silent walk, so he tried making small talk. "So Honda...you've been friends with Jonouchi since middle school?" Honda nodded, walking in a straight line, his face furrowed with worry. "Yeah. I've only been to his place once. We're here." They had reached a large apartment. "If I remember correctly he's on the third floor." They walked in, taking the elevator. Yugi decided to ask another question. "So? What was it like when you visited?" Honda stiffened. "You'll find out." Anzu tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Honda just shook his head. "Just wait." Yugi gulped. "I don't like where this is going." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They walked along the rows of doors until Honda pointed at the one at the end of the hall. "That's it." Yugi noticed how stiff Honda walked as he went up to the door. "You guys might want to stand back a bit." Anzu backed up. Yugi was already away from the door. Honda lifted his hand, and rapped on the door. There was no answer. So Honda opened the door.

An alcoholic bottle was thrown towards him, and Honda ducked, the bottle smashing into pieces against the door. A loud, rather disoriented voice sounded. "HEY YA ASS! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! IT'S BEEN TWO WHOLE DAYS! GET IN HERE! IMMA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Honda closed the door, turning back towards the other two. "See what I mean now?" They nodded and together they left the apartment, pondering their next course of actions.

Honda sighed, pinching his nose. "That was Jonouchi's dad. He's been like that forever. That's why Jonouchi never invited his friends over. It was too dangerous." Anzu frowned. "His dad said Jonouchi has been missing for two days. We should look for him." Yugi nodded. "Agreed." Honda glanced back at the apartment before stalking off, Anzu and Yugi following behind. They scoured the city, searching for any sign of their friend. The sun sank behind the tall buildings, the sky growing darker. Yugi sighed. "Jonouchi." Honda turned to look at him. "I'll keep looking. You two go home."

Anzu made a noise of agreement, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him." Yugi didn't say anything. As they started for home, a loud voice shouted. "HEY!" They turned back, seeing a bunch of shady people surrounding a man. One of them spoke. He had weird glasses on and a green cap. All of them were smoking cigarettes. The green capped one grabbed the man's suit by the neck, shaking him. "Fgghin step on my foot? Why dontcha look where ya going?" The man stuttered. "I'm s-sorry..." The green capped one spoke again. "What're you gonna give to me to forget about it?" The gang started kicking the man.

Honda looked away. "Their from Rintama school. You can tell by their uniform. Come on. Let's forget about them. They're nothing but bad news." He was about to walk away when Yugi tugged on his sleeve. "Look! It's Jonouchi!" Honda immediately became more alert as he looked to where Yugi was pointing. Sure enough, Jonouchi was standing on the sidelines, staring down at the man. Honda growled, shaking his fists. "Why is Jonouchi hanging out with punks like them?"

Some other gang member spoke to Jonouchi. "Come on. I know a good place to hang out. It's called J.Z. You'll like it." They started walking. Yugi ran towards them, feeling slight alarm from within him. "Jonouchi!" The gang turned towards him. Jonouchi didn't look at Yugi. Yugi started bombarding his former friend with questions. "Why are you with someone like them? Why'd you skip school?" The green capped guy took a whiff of his cigarette. "Ya know this kid Jonouchi?" The blond shrugged. "Nah. Never seen him. Let's go..."

Yugi stepped fowards. "Wait! Jonouchi!" A tall man with a ponytail and a smug face smirked. "You're too nice Jonouchi. Don't tell me that kids like him follow you around back at Domino High. You've gotten too soft. You should've came with us right from the beginning." Honda blinked. 'That man. He's Hirutani! But why is he back with Jonouchi now?"

Yugi shouted at Jonouchi, tears forming in his eyes. "Come back with us!" Multiple warning bells sounded in his head, and Yugi knew that Yami was the one who sent them. /Not now./ /But.../ Yugi shoved him away, staring fiercely at Jonouchi.

The boy with the glasses and green cap frowned. "Hirutani! That kid's getting on my nerves. Jonouchi said he doesn't know him." Hirutani shrugged. "Keh." The green capped boy swung his fist at Yugi, hitting him in the face and knocking him down. Jonouchi turned towards the man, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Yugi struggled to stand in the haze of pain he was in. /Yugi! Speak to me!/ /I'm...fine. No amount of beating shall ever hurt me as much as what Jonouchi is deciding to do with his life right now./ /Yugi.../ Anzu rushed fowards, helping Yugi up. Honda glared at Jonouchi. "How could you let that happen?!" Jonouchi turned away, gritting his teeth.

The green capped man chortled. "Heh heh. Who said you could talk to Jonouchi?" Yugi struggled up, Anzu supporting him. She turned her fierce stare upon Jonouchi. "You're the worst." Honda backed up her words. "What is wrong with you Jonouchi?" The blond didn't answer, walking away with the gang. Anzu guided Yugi to a bench, Honda trailing behind. She rummaged in her purse, bringing out a Kleenex. She started dabbing up the blood on his cheek. Yugi winced.

Honda paced back and forth beside the bench, muttering. Anzu glanced at him. "Who were those people?" Honda didn't stop pacing as he answered. "You see, Jonouchi was in a gang in middle school. There was a time when all he wanted to do was fight against other gangs. He lived for fights, causing him to build up quite a record. They almost sent him to jail. That...was when he was with Hirutani. The guy you saw with the ponytail. I used to hang out with Jonouchi all the time. I used to look up to him. He used to look out for the younger guys. Never picked on the weak. But now...I can't understand. What's his deal? Maybe he's not coming back..."

Yugi gazed at him. "Honda..." He glanced down at his puzzle, and wrapped his hands around it, the metal slightly warm to the touch. He could feel the artifact hum in response. 'Yes...it's because of my puzzle that I made friends with Jonouchi. Back when I noticed one piece was missing, Grandpa gave me the last piece, saying it was from a friend. Now I know that Jonouchi had stolen the piece but had given it back. Yeah. I believe the real Jonouchi's still there.'

He glanced at Honda. "Jonouchi hasn't changed. He couldn't have. Let's go find him!" Honda blinked at him, before smiling slowly. "Yeah. Let's go." Anzu stepped towards them. "I'll come too! Let's go get him back!" They all cheered and headed off.

"There has to be a reason for this." Honda said to no one in particular. Anzu pulled up a map on her phone. "They said J.Z right? It's this way!" After awhile they reached a staircase leading downwards. Some neon lights flickered above, spelling the letters J.Z. The sound of footsteps echoed on the stairs, and Honda shooed at Yugi and Anzu. They hid behind a building, while Honda walked a bit aways, waiting. A man walked out, muttering to himself. "Damn. Where am I gonna find those weird foreign cigarettes Hirutani keeps yapping about?" Honda stalked him from a distance, a scowl on his face. Yugi and Anzu watched with bated breath.

Honda stepped in front of him. "Yo." The man reeled back. "Huh? What a-are..." Honda didn't give him a chance to react. He grabbed the man's shirt near the neck and lifted him up. "Now. Why is Jonouchi hanging out with you guys from Rintama? Spill it!" The man shrugged. "I dunno." Honda shook him fiercely. "Speak now or you're dead!" The man yelped. "Aiieee! Ok. I get it. I'll talk."

Hirutani leaned against a counter, smoking his cigarette. "I'm glad you joined us Jonouchi. Let's have fun. For old times sake. Heheh." The green capped man smirked. "We'll make everyone recognize us all over Tokyo." Jonouchi turned towards him, glaring. The man blinked. "Huh? What is it? Something on my face?"

The man blabbered, telling Honda all he knew. "Hirutani's been bringing in his old friends to expand the gang's turf. Even Jonouchi...but he refused at first. But Hirutani was too smart to stand for that. So he gave Jonouchi a warning. Heheh. That punk went white as a sheet." Honda glared at him, shaking him a bit more. "Keep talking." The man sweated. "Aha...yes. So anyways. Hirutani said if Jonouchi didn't join our gang he'd beat up all the kids in his Domino High class one by one. When he heard that..."

*Bang!*

Honda glanced towards J.Z. "What was that?"

Jonouchi had slammed his hands on the table, finally speaking what was on his mind. "No way. I'm not letting this pass." He strode over towards the green capped guy, punching him straight up in the face. The man coughed and flew backwards. "NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH HURTING MY FRIEND!" Hirutani laughed darkly. "Heheh. Jonouchi. I'm glad to see the old look back in your eyes. Too bad it's aimed at us." He turned towards his goons. "Hold him down! Jonouchi need an attitude lesson!" They all crowded around him. Jonouchi raised his fists. "Come at me!"

Honda knocked the man unconscious, turning towards his two waiting friends. "You hear those noises? They're fighting. Jonouchi is probably rebelling against them." Yugi smiled. 'I knew Jonouchi hasn't changed!' Anzu raised her fist in the air. "Let's go save him!" "YEAH!"

End of chapter ten part one.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jonouchi scowled at the men surrounding him. Some cracked their knuckles. Others brought out switchblades. The lanky blond calmly dodged a punch that was thrown at him. Hirutani narrowed his eyes. "Hold him down. Teach him to never pull this crap again!" His goons jeered and advanced on Jonouchi. Another swing. Another miss. Jonouchi was great at dodging. But he was also great at having people meet his best friend in a fight. His fists. He kneed one man in the chin, ducking as a fist swung above his head. Unaware that a man had sneaked behind him, Jonouchi gasped as something heavy thunked on his head. The whites of his eyes showed as they rolled up, and he collapsed upon the floor.

Hirutani cackled. "Now! Get em boys! All at once!" They all jumped on him, kicking him, hitting him, spitting on him. When at last, they've had their fun, Hirutani stepped foward, looking down on Jonouchi. The blond groaned, lifting his head to glare daggers at Hirutani.

The gang leader scoffed at him. "Jonouchi. Ya look like shit." Jonouchi gave Hirutani a lopsided grin. "Gee I wonder why. Thanks for the compliment though." Hirutani took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke in Jonouchi's face. He coughed, but didn't complain. Discreetly, Hirutani nodded to one man, and the man smirked. He lifted up Jonouchi, holding his arms behind his back. The lanky teen squirmed. "Lemme go ya freaks." Hirutani chuckled. "Let's take him to the torture chambers. Keheheh."

Honda glared down the stairs, building up his reslove before turning to face Yugi and Anzu. "Go home now. I'll take care of this." Yugi blinked. "B-but Honda..." The teenager growled at him. "YUGI! THOSE GUYS ARE FROM RINTAMA! YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM ON!" Shocked, the spiky haired teen stepped back a bit, his words silenced. Honda then smiled at him. "Yugi...you can't stoop to my level. Be safe. I'll take them on." Anzu watched in silent admiration. 'Honda...you'd really go to great lengths...amazing...' Yugi watched unhappily as Honda descended. He started to follow but something tugged him back. /He'll be fine Yugi. For now, just believe in him./ Yugi sighed. /But I don't like it.../ An emotion of understanding hit him. /I know. I don't like it either.../

Honda kicked open the door, tensed up. He gasped in slight shock. The place was in a wreck. Overturned chairs. Scuff marks on the floor. Broken glass. A man was passed out near a barstool. Honda strode over to him, picking him up roughly and shaking him. "Hey! Where's Jonouchi? Tell me!" The man didn't answer. Slight blood was trickling from his nose. Honda dropped him, scowling. "He's out like a light." He glanced around, pondering his next move. Deciding to go back to his waiting friends, Honda dashed upstairs, seeing Yugi worriedly pacing.

The skies were gray, the clouds splitting open and pouring rain down to the world below. Anzu walked towards Honda. "Any luck?" An unsettling feeling hung over the group as Honda shook his head. Anzu spoke up. "Let's split and search some areas. That way we'll cover larger ground." Honda smiled slightly. "Good thinking. Let me know if you find anything." Yugi nodded. "Got it." Anzu waved before setting off. Honda started walking away. Yugi stayed behind for a few seconds, the rain making his hair droop and his clothes to become soaked. "Yugi? Aren't you going to look for Jonouchi?" Yugi blinked, turning to look at the transparent form of his double, the rain passing through him. "Oh. Yeah of course I am..."

Yami tilted his head. 'He's nervous.' Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You know. It's okay to be nervous. I bet even Honda is nervous. And I wouldn't doubt that Anzu is nervous too." Yugi looked away from him. "I'm not nervous..." Yami smiled in slight amusement. "Let's go find him." He faded away, back into the puzzle. Yugi sighed. "Yeah." He set off.

Jonouchi coughed, a bit of blood flying out. His hands were tied with a heavy chain that was hooked to a metal hook hanging from the roof. He was high enough that his feet didn't touch the floor. Hirutani smirked darkly at Jonouchi. "So. How's it feel? Huh? To be beaten by your former comrades." Jonouchi laughed dryly. "I never considered any of you shits my comrades. Even when I was a part of your gang." Hirutani's eyes flashed. "You watch what you say to me. You're in no position to be talking to me like that." Jonouchi spat at him. Hirutani ignored it. He gazed at him before talking again. "Heh. I like this view Jonouchi." He drawled. Jonouchi spit out some blood. "Keh. I bet you do. This view isn't so bad over here too. Look! It's a red assed boss monkey and his pack!"

Hirutani's face darkened. His goons punched Jonouchi some more. The gang leader watched. "Jonouchi. You've been like that since middle school. Always thinking you were my equal. Although...nothing could stop us when we were together. Even high school gangs and troublemakers were afraid of us. We had quite a lot of people working for us back then. But. The one thing I never made you realize...was this. I. Am. The. Boss. You'll always be second in command."

Jonouchi laughed, completely unbothered by Hirutani's threats. "Ahahaha. That's what a boss monkey would say. Are you done? I know your faces ya jerks. I know how many times each of you have hit me. You know that I hold a grudge. I'm going to pay you back double." Hirutani shrugged. "Empty words. Wanna know why?" Jonouchi blinked.

The gangs members brought out some devices that sparked with electricity. "T-those are tasers!" One gang member lifted one near Jonouchi threatingly. "These stun guns have about 200,000 volts of electricity in them. One touch of this to your skin and you're dead! One touch of this and it's gonna blow the memories right outta your head." He held it closer to the blond. Jonouchi snarled at him. "You damn jerk!" He swung his leg foward, clipping the man in the face. He groaned and fell over, the taser still in his hand, blue sparks flitting around the prongs. Another gang member rushed foward, holding the taser to Jonouchi's neck, the electricity starting to cause Jonouchi's skin to bubble. He howled in agony as his entire body thrashed from the torture. A new current ran through him, and he screamed again, his muscles spasming.

Yugi stopped dead at the sound of dreadful wailing filling the air. Howls of agony pierced Yugi's heart. "That voice...it sounds like Jonouchi...but I don't know where he his!" The distant screams continued to agonize Yugi. He crouched down, holding his ears and started sobbing.

Yami knew what to do. He had to finish this. Yugi was no longer able to cope with the situation. He took over, soothing Yugi as best he could while he pulled his soul into the puzzle. Yugi relaxed, falling into unconsciousness. Blinking rain out of his eyes, Yami stood up, ears picking up the sound of what had agonized Yugi. Strangely, he knew where to find Jonouchi, and set off instantly.

Reaching an abandoned warehouse, he saw a group of men surrounding a teen that was tied up and hung on a hook, his body twitching. He snarled, before noticing a man passed out with a taser in his hand. Silently, he snuck over, grabbing the man and dragged him outside. It was still raining. Yami found a piece of wood lying on the ground. Dropping the arm that didn't hold the taser, Yami picked it up, placing the wood upright underneath the arm that held the stun gun. Sastified with his little plan, Yami walked back to the entrance of the warehouse. Breathing in, he yelled at the gang. "HEY!" They turned towards him, confusion on their faces.

The gang leader looked him up and down. 'Hmm. He looks familiar.' Jonouchi could barely sense what was going on. In fact, he felt quite dead at the moment. But his heart beat faintly, signalling that he was still alive. Yami stared at the scene before him. 'How dare they hurt Jonouchi! I won't let them get away! Any of them!'

End Of Chapter Ten Part Two.

Sorry. I had to cut this short. I had to shut off my electronics. This story was being written pretty late last night. So this'll be continued in the next chapter. It'll be really short though. I was pretty close to finishing it all in this chapter but alas...I ran out of time.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hirutani glared at Yami. "Yeah. I remember you know. You're that brat we beat up. Came for some more huh?" Yami bristled. 'How dare you! Know your place!' He watched as some gang members stepped foward, the tasers in their hands crackling menacingly.

Yami stepped back, little by little, luring the gang outside. Even Hirutani followed. Finally reaching the entrance, Yami felt the rain hit his shoulders, and turned around walking a little ways away, standing near a bunch of old rubber tires. The gang walked out, but Hirutani stopped them. "Wait. Turn the stun guns off." They did then walked out into the rain. Yami watched them with cold menacingly blood red eyes.

Hirutani threw his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it. He watched Yami carefully, before speaking. "So you've come to help your friend. Well if your're all the help that Jonouchi has then he's not going to be saved. We'll deal with you right here and now!" A gang member rushed foward, swinging his fist and punching Yami in the cheek. Yami flew backwards, landing on the pile of rubber tires. He slowly sat up, wiping his cheek, the blood smearing a bit.

While Hirutani and his gang were laughing to themselves, Yami got the second stage of his plan ready. He took a hold of the leather cord holding up the puzzle and slipped it off his neck. He held it for a second, feeling wierd without it on. After a brief pause, he stood up, noticing a hook hanging from the wall of the warehouse. He tied the leather cord around it, the puzzle dangling. The rain runnning off it dripped onto the ground, or rather, onto the forehead of the passed out man Yami had dragged out before.

Hirutani noticed Yami standing and advanced towards him. Yami smirked, and the gang leader hesitated. Yami then spoke. "Let's play a game shall we?" Hirutani frowned. "Excuse me?" Yami stared at him with a creepy smile. "Heheh. Haven't you figured it out yet? There's a hidden time bomb at your feet. And there is a switch attached to that bomb. It's already ticking."

One gang member scowled. "A bomb? What are you talking about?" Yami ignored him and continued talking. "Now. The question is this. Can you find the switch? If you do, you win. And my life is yours to take. But if you can't find it, you fail, and a penalty game awaits you. The bomb will explode, taking you four with it." A man scoffed. "Hirutani. This kid's bluffing. Let's stun him and watch him jerk around." Yami narrowed his eyes. The man was about to turn on the switch but Hirutani stopped him. "Wait! Don't turn them on!" The man faltered, glancing at Hirutani in confusion.

The gang leader chuckled. "Heheh. I figured it out. I know what he's saying now. He's not bluffing." He pointed at himself then the other three. "Look. We're all drenched in rain. That brat stood there just to lure us here. Below us. We're standing in a puddle. He let us hit him on purpose." They gasped. "That means..." Hirutani nodded. "You got it. If even one of us turns on a stun gun right now, 200,000 volts of electricity will go from that hand into the puddle, and that is where we'd blow up. Like a bomb." Yami stiffened. 'They're very close to the answer. I can't let them win. I have to win. To keep Yugi from losing his life and for Jonouchi who was thinking of us even when he joined a gang. And got tortured for it.'

Hirutani laughed at Yami. "We've figured out your plan. We're safe if we don't use the stun guns. So we'll use our fists instead!" The three other gang members rushed foward. "AHAHAHA! WE WIN THIS GAME! AND NOW! FOR YOUR PENALTY GAME AS PROMISED! YOU DIE!"

Yami smirked again. "You may have found a switch. But you didn't find the correct one. I'm the winner." The gang stopped. Hirutani raised an eyebrow. "What?" Yami smiled creepily again. "The switch is about to activate. Right about now." Hirutani glanced around wildly, as someone groaned. He looked near Yami and noticed the passed out man from before. A simple plank of wood held up his arm, his hand holding a taser that was still on. The rain drops falling from the puzzle onto his face was waking him up.

Hirutani gasped. "No! Don't wake up!" "This punk! He set this all up when he got hit!" The man groaned again, moving his arm. The plank of wood fell over, and the taser hit a puddle, causing blue lines of electricity to jump about wildly. Hirutani and his gang screamed as they felt the electricity run through them, shocking them. Electrocuting them. Possibly even...killing them.

Yami watched it all with expressionless eyes. The rubber tires he was standing on had protected him from the taser. He stepped down, reaching up to the hook and untying his puzzle. He slung the cord over his head, the puzzle finally around his neck. A bit exhausted, Yami gently switched with Yugi, going to his soul room and collapsing against the wall, spent. He laid there for awhile, wondering how Yugi was. Yami could feel that Yugi's mind was foggy. Tired.

Yugi wearily walked inside the warehouse, helping Jonouchi out of his chains. Jonouchi staggered, and fell down. Yugi sat down next to him. "Jonouchi..." Just then Honda and Anzu rushed in, stopping short at the two reunited friends.

The blond wearily gazed at Yugi before opening his eyes wide. He grabbed Yugi's shoulders. "Y-Yugi! Forgive me! Yugggiiiii!" The spiky haired teen smiled tiredly. "Of course I forgive you." Then he laid down, falling asleep. Jonouchi laughed softly. "Of course you do. That's what makes you you." Honda helped Jonouchi up. Anzu offered to support him. "Honda. I'll support Jonouchi. You carry Yugi back to his house." Honda agreed. He gently picked up Yugi bridal style and walked out. Anzu watched him go, keeping one arm around Jonouchi's waist. Jonouchi had slung an arm around Anzu's shoulders, and together they started for home.

Sugouroku sat at the kitchen table, rubbing his temples. 'Where has my grandson gone? He's been missing for most of the day.' A loud knock startled him. He got up, rushing over to the door as the knocking insisted. He swung open the door, gasping. A tall teenager with short pointy brown hair stood at his doorway, dripping wet. He held a sleeping Yugi in his arms.

Sugouroku quickly took his grandson, staring at the teen. "Thank you. You're...one of Yugi's friends. Honda right?" The teen nodded. "A lot has happened. Don't ask Yugi for details. I'm sure he'll tell you on his own accord. It's his right wether or not he tells you." Sugouroku looked down at his grandson. He was soaked to the skin, and bruises covered his face. "Alright. I won't ask." Honda nodded and left, closing the door behind him. The old game shop owner quickly rushed Yugi upstairs, drying him off and putting him in his pyjamas. Then he placed him in bed, finding a few extra blankets to cover him.

Then he sat down on a chair near his bed, watching Yugi. He waited for an hour or two. But Yugi didn't wake up. He sighed, patting his grandson's still damp hair and left.

Sensing that they were alone, Yami appeared next to Yugi, sitting beside him on the bed. Yami stared at him. An hour passed by. Then two. Then three. Yami become worried. 'Should I speak to him? I...yes. I need to know he's okay.' Hesitating, Yami tried their link. /Yugi?/ No response. Swallowing dryly, he tried again. /Yugi can you hear me? Please answer./ Still nothing. Yami closed his eyes, feeling horrible. But he was still strained from earlier, and needed rest.

But instead of going back into the puzzle, he laid down beside Yugi, curling a weightless hand around his charges arm and falling asleep.

End Of Chapter Ten Part Three


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi opened his eyes, his head groggy. His cheek really hurt and he felt quite disoriented. Imagine his surprise though, when he turned his head and saw the transparent form of his lookalike laying beside him. Yami wasn't really sleeping, he was just resting. Yugi tried talking but his throat felt thick so he decided to use the link. /O-Other me. Hello./ Instantly Yami responded. He opened his eyes, smiling hesitantly at Yugi. "Yugi. You're awake. Are you feeling better now?"

Yugi shook his head. /No. I still feel a bit sick. Or, just unwell./ Yami hummed in discontent. Yugi studied him. His eyes seemed rather distant, troubled. A hint of fear was in there as well, but an emotion of self assurance tried to mask it.

/.../

Yami sensed Yugi's hesitance and confusion, but he didn't say anything. To be honest, Yami was having an inner battle with himself. Thinking back to those punks he electrocuted.

'They deserved it.'

One part of him said. But then another rebelled against that statement.

'No. What would Yugi say? We shouldn't have done that.'

'Then keep quiet about it.'

'I don't like keeping secrets from him.'

'You've done it before...'

Yami blinked as Yugi edged a bit closer to him. He sweated a bit, shuffling back and letting go of Yugi's arm. (He was holding his arm the entire night.) Yugi tilted his head, his wide amethyst eyes confused and tinged with worry. /What are you thinking?/ Yami stiffened. /Ahem...uh. It's nothing.../ Yugi frowned. /What?/ Yami turned his head away, struggling to keep his feelings and thoughts in check.

'I should tell him.'

'NO! You can't.'

'YES!'

'NO!'

Yugi sighed. He moved around until he was facing the other way, away from Yami. He could feel his other self's eyes on him though, but he chose to ignore it. The door opened, and Sugouroku came in, followed by a familiar lanky blond haired teen. Yugi gasped. "J-Jonouchi." He coughed, his throat itching.

Jonouchi walked over, throwing his friend a lopsided smile. "Heya." Yugi could still feel Yami's presence beside him, but was slightly irritated when Yami didn't acknowledge Jonouchi's presence. 'Even if Jonouchi can't see him it would still be nice if he could be happy that our friend is here.' Sugouroku left, leaving the two friends to chat.

Jonouchi pulled the chair in the corner of the room over to Yugi's bed and sat down. "So I uh...you know. I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. But man. You did a number on those guys. What did you do to them?" Yugi could feel immediate alarm from his other self. 'Yep. He's definitely hiding something.' Yugi decided to answer in a way that would definitely get a reaction from his stubborn twin.

"Hum. I don't know. It seems someone decided to hide things from me. What did they look like? What happened to them?" Yugi smiled smugly as he felt irritation, alarm, fear, and slight self loathing. Just as the lanky blond opened his mouth, Yugi felt a tug on his soul. He didn't resist however, just simply went with it.

Yami took over and sat up quickly, trying to ignore the pain. He didn't force Yugi into unconsciousness, but his sudden movements had gotten the results he wanted. Jonouchi stared at 'Yugi', confused. "Uh...you feeling alright?" Yami answerd him, his voice rasping.

"Yeah. Don't answer that question. I don't need to know."

Jonouchi sputtered. "Uh...oh...uh...right t-then." Yami was silent. His mind was quiet too. Yugi was there, but he wasn't saying anything. Just waiting. Listening. Jonouchi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well. Some crazy stuffs been going on. What do you think about all this?"

Yami was quiet for a second, before carefully choosing his words. "I honestly can't imagine why people in this world, in this city even, are doing the things they're doing. Whatever's happening, it obviously means someone is looking out for us, considering how whenever someone did something bad, karma slapped them in the face."

Jonouchi laughed harshly. "A rather big slap for all those people. It's a bit much..." Yami stiffened.

'Maybe he's right.'

'No. I did what I had to.'

'But you are starting to doubt yourself.'

'Don't let their words sway you.'

'I want them to. I have to be better. For Yugi. For his family. For his friends.'

'When did you start caring about stuff like that!? You're powerful! You don't need them!'

'I do!'

'You don't!'

'SHUT UP!'

Yami trembled, clenching the bedsheets with sweaty hands. Jonouchi gazed at him. "You alright? Maybe I should go...hope you feel better. I'll bring the others in tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. In fact I know it. See ya around." With that he got up and left.

Yami flopped down, realeasing a heavy sigh. He laid there for awhile. The dark whisperings in his mind had faded for now. Yami turned over, still shaking a bit as he stared at the wall, his eyes watering a bit. He could feel restlessness from Yugi and forced himself to relax. His emotions were exploding and they were starting to affect Yugi. Curling up a bit, he bit his lip, his skin still in a cold sweat. /...um, Other me?/ Yami steeled himself, before answering, a bit disappointed with his shaky voice.

/Y-yes? What i-is it?/

Hesitantly, Yugi asked, /Would it be alright if I asked you what was wrong?/ Yami closed his eyes, his breathing finally slowing down a bit. /I would answer you but...I-I c-can't. Yugi. I'm sorry./

Yugi gasped, finding himself in control of his body again. /What's wrong! Hey!/ No answer. His other self had shut himself firmly in his soul room, possibly deeper than ever, as Yugi could barely feel his presence. Yugi fidgeted in annoyance.

His stomach growled. Sighing, the small teen slid out of bed and went downstairs, looking for food.

End Of Chapter Eleven.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(One week later after the gang encounter.)

Yugi gasped, gawking at the news on the newspaper Sugouroku was holding. "Wow! They found a Pharaoh's Tomb in Egypt!" His grandpa nodded. "Yeah. And it's full of treasure."

Yami blinked, Yugi's outburst had intrigued him. 'Pharaoh? That sounds...familiar...somehow.'

(Two months later.)

"Whhhaaaatttt? An Egyptian Exhibit?!" Exclaimed Yugi's friends. Yugi smiled excitedly, his hands waving around in the air as he chattered. "Yeah! It's opening tomorrow at the Domino Museum!" Anzu smiled at his child like excitement. "That sounds interesting! Let's go!" Yugi grinned. "The collage professor who discovered the Pharaoh's tomb is my grandpa's friend, Professor Yoshimori. He invited us, so we can visit for free!"

Anzu tilted her head. "Yoshimori? That's the guy in the newspaper!" Honda blinked. "Hmmm. Did they find a mummy?" Instantly Jonouchi went pale. "Y-yerk! A m-mummy?! I don't wanna get cursed!" Anzu giggled, then pointed at Yugi's millennium puzzle. "Egypt is such a mystical place. That's where your puzzle's from right?" Yugi looked down at it, holding it with one hand fondly. "Yeah." Anzu then made a rather depressing creepy face. "Um. Yugi? Didn't your grandpa say that the archeologists who found it all died mysterious deaths?"

Jonouchi gasped, running over to Yugi and grabbing his shoulders. "Yugi! Are you cursed? You aren't right?" Yugi laughed nervously. "Uh...ahahaha...no. Uh. No I'm not." "Anzu. Don't scare him." He whispered. Then he frowned. 'But, ever since I completed the puzzle, there are times I lose my memory. It scares me. I know that the other me is behind it though. Better not tell anyone.'

Yami frowned. 'Oh Yugi if I could tell you I would. But...I can't. I don't want to scare you.'

Anzu spoke up. "Tomorrow's Sunday. Let's all meet at the museum at 1:00." Yugi brightened. "Yeah!" Honda cheered too. "Let's go!" Jonouchi gulped. 'W-what about the m-mummies...'

(Sunday at Domino City Museum.)

Honda waved as Yugi and Anzu showed up. He glanced around. "Where's Jonouchi?" A shadow appeared behind Anzu, before revealing itself as Jonouchi. "H-Hey g-guys." Honda smirked. "Let's go see the mummies first." Jonouchi instantly became paler than snow. "Rrrgghhh." Sugouroku walked up, greeting Yugi before turning to the others. "Hey now. Everyone's here." Honda gave a thumbs up. "You bet." The game shop owner glanced around. "My friend was supposed to meet us here...let's wait a while longer."

Jonouchi glanced at Yugi. "Y'know. You don't need to wear your school uniform on the weekends." Yugi blinked innocently. "Huh? Why not?" The blond just smiled at shook his head.

"Hey! Mutoh!"

Sugouroku turned, seeing a middle aged man with short brown hair and a bit of a beard running towards him. "Hey. It's good to see you my old friend." Yoshimori smiled. "Yes. It is rather good." Sugouroku shook hands with him. "Thank you for inviting us to your show!" Yoshimori just shook his head. "Oh no no no. No need to thank me."

Sugouroku turned towards the waiting group of friends. "Let me introduce you. This is Professor Yoshimori!" The man smiled warmly. "Hello. Nice to meet you all." Jonouchi looked him up and down. "Woah. You're famous! You know that?" Then Sugouroku pointed to a short round man next to Yoshimori. "Who's this?"

Yoshimori nodded. "Ah Yes. This is the owner of this museum. He provided the grant for the excavation and is sponsoring this event." Kanekura nodded. "Welcome to my museum." Then he turned to Professor Yoshimori, cupping a hand around his mouth as he whispered into his ear. "Ask them what we talked about." Yoshimori sighed. "Ah. Yes. Um Mutoh? You told me your grandson had completed the millennium puzzle." Sugouroku nodded. "Ho ho. I did tell you that didn't I?" Yoshimori glanced at Yugi, noticing the mentioned artifact hanging proudly around his neck. "So you're Yugi?"

Kanekura rushed over to him, grasping the puzzle. "Wow! So this is the legendary millennium puzzle!" Yugi sweated nervously. "Uhhh...Yeah." Kanekura continued to babble. "This is wonderful! Such an important piece of Pharonic history and it's hanging around your neck."

Yugi blushed. "Aha. You think so?"

Yoshimori looked at Yugi apologetically. "Sorry about his outburst. Kanekura makes his living in the art business. He has an eye for antiquities." Yugi blinked. "Wow." Suddenly Kanekura stood up, letting go of Yugi's puzzle, exclaiming at him loudly. "Yugi! I beg you! People have got to see this! Let me put it on display." Yugi gaped at him. "W-what?" Kanekura bowed. "Please."

Yugi fiddled with the leather cord holding the puzzle. "..." He jumped as he heard a voice in his head he hadn't heard in nine weeks.

/Yugi! Don't trust this guy! Don't give him the puzzle!/

Yugi scowled. /Yeah. It's nice to hear from you too./ Confusion, So Yugi elaborated. /Nine. Whole. Weeks./ A feeling of guilt awashed him. /I'm sorry./ Yugi snorted. /Really? That's it?/ No response.

Yugi turned to Kanekura. "I guess you can have it for a day. That's it." Kanekura's eyes glittered. "Oh thank you." 'Heheh. One day is plenty.' Yugi slipped the cord off his neck, holding the puzzle out to the man. A faint but still recognizable voice shouted in his head. /No! What are you doing! Yugi! Take it back! Don't let him have it!/ Yugi felt his annoyance flare. /What's your deal? Calm down. It's only a day. You've survived thousands of years without me./

Kanekura took the puzzle as the faint voice answerd him back.

/That's not what I meant! Kanekura! I can sense that he's planning on doing something with the puzzle. And it's not displaying it./

Yugi frowned, a bit worried as Kanekura walked into the museum, one last final call for Yugi to take the puzzle back echoing in Yugi's mind.

End Of Chapter Twelve Part One


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A huge plane landed on the runway, slowing down as it reached it's destination. Black letters were painted on the side. 'Egypt Air' The stairs lowered as people walked off. One strangely dressed man walked off. He was dressed in long white robes. A white turban covered his head, with a feather attached to it. He had dark tanned skin and two golden hoops hanging from his ears. Around his neck was a glittering gold ankh. (Meaning life for those who don't know. ^^) He also carried a golden scale, with an eye carved on the front. He strode along, his eyes mysteriously shadowed.

Jonouchi gawked at everything around him. "Wow! So all this belongs to the person who dug it up?!"

Professor Yoshimori laughed. "Aha. Wouldn't that be nice. Up until 1921, the excavator could keep up to half of the artifacts he found. But now, they belong to the Egyptian Supreme Council Of Antiquities. It's cultural property. Which means...illegal to sell, because it's so precious. In fact, the man who discovered the famous treasure of Tutankhamen didn't even get to keep one piece of the artifacts he found."

Yugi nodded in understanding. "I see. I thought archeologists were just treasure hunters who dreamed of hitting it big." Professor Yoshimori chuckled. "Ha ha...no. That's just in movies. Archaeology is one of the worst payed professions. But when, after months and years of searching, you open the door to a piece of history that no one has seen before. There's just, that excitement you feel, that you can't really describe. Now that's...what I'm in for."

Yugi smiled. "Wow."

Suddenly Kanekura walked up. Yugi blinked, seeing the puzzle in his hands. "Well excuse me, I'm going to put the millennium puzzle on display." As Yugi watched him go, he could've sworn he saw a faint outline of the spirit waver beside Kanekura for a second, then disappear.

Kanekura smirked to himself. "Heheh. Take your time...enjoy yourselves...heheheh."

Yugi felt strange. 'It...somehow feels weird, without the puzzle. Maybe I should've listened to the other me.' Jonouchi clapped him on the back. "Hey that's awesome! Your treasures gonna be famous!" Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "Ahaha...you think so?" Anzu smiled at them. "Let's take a picture in front of it later!"

Honda nodded. "Good idea." Yoshimori fell into step with Yugi. "Sorry, I know you didn't want to lend it to him..." Yugi waved it off. "That's all right...it's only for one day." Yoshimori continued talking. "This expedition wouldn't have happened without Mr. Kanekura. I'm not in a position to complain but, he can be somewhat self centred." Anzu gasped at a painting in a glass case. "Wow. It looks so pretty."

Yoshimori walked up. "This is a scene drawn on papyrus, showing the weighing of the heart, The Judgement Of The Dead. The judge is the god Osiris. That's Anubis on the left. He weighs the deeds of the dead man on a scale. If the scale falls on the side of good deeds, they pass on into the afterlife. But if the scale falls on the side of bad deeds, they are fed to Ammit, The Devourer. He's an Egyptian Enma."

(Enma: The judge of the dead in Japanese mythology.)

Yoshimori gestured over to a wrinkled man laying with his arms crossed in a sarcophagus. "And here we have a mummy." Jonouchi hid behind Anzu. "Do we have to see the mummy?!" Anzu laughed at him. "Are you scared? So uncool Jonouchi!" The blond dashed off, yelling, "Aaagghh! We're gonna be cursed if we look at that thing!" Yoshimori patted him. "There's no such thing as curses." Yugi stayed behind, gazing at the mummy before he noticed someone standing beside him.

He had long white robes on, and was carrying a scale. Tears ran down his face as he stared at the mummy. (It's the guy from the airport. Didn't feel like explaining what he looked like all over again.) Yugi blinked. 'An Egyptian.' Yugi tugged on his sleeve. "Why are you crying?" The man looked at him. "These tears are not mine. This shriveled form, he has become a doll of dust. But still he is the eternal Pharoah. His spirit lives on with his name. Even the eternal sleep is denied him, the cry of his soul becomes tears and flows down my cheeks."

Yugi stared at him.

"..."

The man patted him on the head. "Heh. You're a nice little boy." He turned and walked away.

Yugi sweatdropped. 'Little?! I'm in high school! What a wierd man!'

He turned and ran off towards the others, calling Anzu. "Hey Anzu! I saw this Egyptian guy..." The brunette tilted her head. "Hmmm? I didn't see anyone." Jonouchi gasped, and pointed over to a glass case, which held the millennium puzzle. "Over there! Yugi's puzzle on display."

Two men stood by the glass case holding the puzzle. One of them spoke. "Amazing! So this is the legendary millennium puzzle! I must be dreaming! ! How did you manage to acquire it? I'll pay anything for it!"

Kanekura shushed him, seeing the group of Yugi and friends walking over. "I have my ways. Shhh. We'll talk about the sales price in my office ten minutes before the museum closes." He ushered the man away just as the others arrived.

Jonouchi stared at it. "Wow. It really is amazing." Anzu got out a camera from her purse. "Alright! Everyone gather together and say cheese!" Yugi stood beside Jonouchi, while Honda stood beside Yoshimori. Just as the camera snapped they all made peace signs. Anzu smiled. "Wow! It's great!"

Honda cheered. "One more!"

Anzu nodded. "All right."

Kanekura watched them. 'Heheh. That puzzle's going to make me a bundle. Of course...I'll have to give some to Yugi to shut him up.'

As Yugi and the others started walking away, Yami twitched, anxious and angry. 'Rrrgh. you won't get away with this! You think you have everything all planned out! You can't sell me like I'm something to be collected! You shall not take me away from Yugi!'

Suddenly, shadows started forming around him, whispering and talking in warbled voices. Outside the puzzle, a faint fog was drifting off, pushing against the glass angrily. A crack formed in the glass.

Jonouchi sighed. "Well. I guess this trip wasn't so bad." Anzu giggled at him. "You good?" Jonouchi ignored her, muttering about how he'll get back at Honda and Anzu for teasing him about the mummy.

Sugouroku shook Professor Yoshimori's hand. "Thank you for this wonderful learning experience today." Yoshimori smiled. "You are very welcome. Why don't you come by my lab sometime and I'll show you more?" Sugouroku thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Sure. Why not." Yoshimori waved. "Well. I have to get back to the University. Bye!" Yugi waved. "Bye!"

Anzu turned to Yugi. "What do you want to do now?" Yugi glanced at the museum. "I'll wait here until I can get my puzzle back." Anzu nodded. "Alright. I got to go though. See you!" She left, Honda and Jonouchi waving before leaving too. Sugouroku glanced at his grandson.

"I have to run the Gameshop. Get back soon alright?" Yugi assured his grandpa he would and watched him go, before sitting against the wall, glancing at the watch on his arm. "4:30. Thirty minutes left."

Kanekura sat in his office, holding the millennium puzzle and staring at it greedily. "Heheh. My investment funded the discovery of the Pharoah's tomb. And now I can make some money off of this millennium puzzle. Heheh. I'm going to be rich." A knock sounded on the door.

Kanekura looked up, placing the puzzle on the side of the desk. "He's here. Come in."

The man Kanekura had spoken to earlier laid in a awkward position, his eyes glassy and cold. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, and his glasses were crooked.

The man in the white robes walked in, a rather eerily stern expression on his face. He clutched the scales he was holding tightly, angrily. Kanekura gawked at him. "W-who are you?" The man spoke calmly, but his voice was laced with anger.

"My bloodline has guarded the tombs for 3,000 years. I am a servant of Anubis."

Kanekura sweated. "A-A-Anubis? The Egyptian god of death?"

The man continued to speak."Because of your greed, another tomb in The Valley Of The Kings has been defiled. You have trespassed in the territory of the gods. For that, you shall go on trial!"

Kanekura blinked. "I-I get it! You're with the Egyptian government! I don't sell antiquities on the black market!" The robed man set the scales he was holding on the desk, lifting a hand up and removing the feather that was attached to his turban. He spoke again, holding the feather in his hand.

"You know the scene of the Final Judgement in the twenty-fifth chapter of what you call the book of the dead." He gestured to the golden scales on the desk. "This is the Scales Of Truth." Kanekura gasped.

'The Final Judgement, where the deeds of the deceased are weighed before Osiris, the lord of the underworld. On one side of the scales, the feather of Ma'at, The goddess of truth, on the other side, the heart of the deceased, representing their soul. If their sins are heavier than the Feather Of Ma'at, the deceased is fed to Ammit, a monster combining the parts of a hippo, a crocodile and a lion. But...it's just a myth...isn't it?'

The robed man stared down at Kanekura.

"We shall now begin the game. A shadow game!"

End Of Chapter Twelve Part Two


	31. Chapter 31 Not A Chapter

NOT A CHAPTER

Dear Viewers. I am sick and have been feeling rather tired. I am taking a break from writing this. It probably won't be long, but just for awhile. Maybe a week or two. Probably a month in worst case scenario. Please be patient and hopefully I can get back to writing soon. See you in future chapters everyone!


	32. Chapter 32 Good News! Not A Chapter

Hi everyone I'm back! Still a bit sick but hopefully not for much longer! Got a bad cold going around. The cold is gone now but I still have this nasty cough. Ugh. Anyways. Look foward to new chapters. I'll probably be writing them soon! I'm working on one right now. All I have to say. Until then!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kanekura stared at the man nervously. "A shadow game?!" The mysterious man did not reply. He placed the feather he was holding down on one side of the scales. The pan trembled at bit, even though the feather was pretty much weightless.

The man spoke. "On one side of the scales, is the Feather Of Ma'at. As you can see...the scales are balanced right now." The robed man stared at Kanekura fiercely. "I shall now ask you several questions. If...you do not tell the truth, the scale opposite of the one holding the Feather Of Ma'at, will grow heavy. With the weight of your...sins. You may choose to believe me or not. All shall be revealed in the upcoming trial. Another warning. If the scale holding the weight of your crimes touches the ground, the penalty game of death awaits you."

Kanekura gulped. "P-penalty game?"

The robed man nodded. "Now. The first question. A girl falls down a well. You are the only one to see it happen. However. A gold ring that the girl has dropped lies near the well. What do you do?"

Kanekura answered, perhaps a bit too quickly. "I save the girl! Yes!"

The scale that was the one for his sins trembled, and lowered a bit. Now the pan holding his crimes was lower than the pan holding the Feathet Of Ma'at. Kanekura sweated nervously. "What! B-but it's the truth."

The man did not show any sort of reaction. Instead, he said coldly, "Next question."

Yugi glanced at his watch. "Alright. It's 4:55. Time to get my puzzle back." He stood up, brushing himself off, before heading inside the museum.

Kanekura frowned, as the scale for the sins continued to sink lower and lower.

"I'm not lying! How is the pan even sinking without anything in it? What the heck is a penalty game anyways?!"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Very well. Before I ask you the final question, I shall tell you what the penalty game is about. It awaits within your heart."

Suddenly, the chair Kanekura was sitting in growled. Kanekura yelped as his chair started transforming.

Clawed hands gripped Kanekura's arms, preventing him from escaping. A huge maw appeared above his head, rows of teeth ready to chomp down. Two eyes stared hungrily down at him.

Kanekura yelped again. "Aiieee! What is this thing?!"

The robed man simply stated, "That is Ammit. The monster that has taken up residence in your soul. Now. The last question. Have you defiled the territory of the gods and have sold their treasures to fatten your own wallet?"

Ammit growled again, it's mouth moving closer to Kanekura. Drool dribbled from it's jaws onto Kanekura's head. "S-stop! I'll pay you anything! H-how much do you w-want?" The pan full of crimes thunked onto the desk.

The man glared at Kanekura. "There is no truth at all within you. Only greed. Therefore, you shall be punished." Ammit lowerd it's jaws, and the sound of crunching was heard.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

The man's face remained expressionless.

"Everyone has a room of their soul. My millennium key can open the door. The room of your soul is filled with the decaying scent of money and greed. Monsters like Ammit enjoy making their homes there. You shall be eaten alive by the illusion of your crimes."

He started to walk away when something caught his eye. He turned toward the desk, emitting a small sound of surprise. It was the puzzle, sitting on the desk. The man strode over, picking it up and studying it. 'This is the millennium puzzle. And it has been completed. In over three thousand years it has not been completed. Why is it here?'

As he continued staring at it, he felt the artifact thrum dangerously. 'Someone in this city must have completed it. But who? Who in the world could it be?'

Glancing around, Yugi sighed as his searches failed once again. 'Man this place is big. The puzzle wasn't in the case so Mr. Kanekura probably has it.' He stopped, startled, as he saw the man from before staring down at him. Yugi blinked. 'It's him! That Egyptian guy. He probably wouldn't know but...better ask him anyways.'

He stepped foward. "E-Excuse me. Have you seen Mr. Kanekura? He promised to return something very dear to me. My puzzle? Do you have it? It's shaped like this." He formed his hands into a shape of an upside down triangle.

The man stared down at him, unsettled.

'Impossible! It can't be! Not this boy!'

Yugi sighed, after the man gave no answer. "Guess you don't know after all." The man trembled at bit. 'The one who solves the millennium puzzle gains great power. The same power as my bloodline. If so, then this boy...I have to make sure.'

Yugi tilted his head, a bit confused. "Um. You were crying before. Are you alright?" The man lifted up the golden ankh (key) around his neck, and stepped towards the small spiky haired teen.

'I shall look into the room of his soul.'

He placed the key on Yugi's forehead, and closed his eyes. After a minute or two, he opened them, glancing around. Two doors laid before him.

One was a smooth shade of white. It was open, a peaceful air around it. Toys and games littered the floor.

The other door was cold metal, closed. An air of mystery and power drifted from it. An eye was carved into it.

The man frowned. 'This boy has two rooms of the soul. One is free of malice, full of toys and games. Such innocence cannot hold darkness. But the other door, the one that is closed...' He strode towards it, stepping back a bit as it opened. 'The door, it opens on it's own.' Slowly, it opened more, and the man gasped as a person stood in the shadows behind the door, smirking and red eyes staring.

"Well well. A visitor in my room. Come in, if you dare. A game awaits you."

End Of Chapter Twelve Part Three


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami watched as the door to his soul room opened all the way, smirking as the white robed man stepped in. "Welcome stranger. Shall we play a game?" The man glanced around, stiffening a bit. "What's wrong? Show some courage. Nothing's going to happen if you just stand there. Or are you afraid?"

The man didn't answer him.

Instead, he stared around the dark room, frowning.

'I have visited many rooms in the past. Each one different. But this is the first time I have seen two rooms. This boy here...is he the same boy in the museum? ...No. Similar but not the same. The air is cold here, almost...hostile. This room...it's dark...cold...almost like a tomb of the ancient Pharaoh.'

Yami continued to stare at him, annoyed with the man's silent observation of his room. "I don't know what powers you have that have allowed you in here...but you better explain why you have come."

This got the stranger's attention. He turned towards the spirit, laughing slightly.

"Heh. I see. From your perspective I am a unwanted guest. I suppose I can tell you why I have tread foot here. I came to understand the powers of the millennium puzzle."

Yami blinked, a bit surprised. "So you know the existence of the millennium puzzle."

The man agreed with a slight inclination of his head.

"Yes. It is one of the millennium items. I have come to know the story of the millennium items. It has been passed down from ancient Egypt 3,000 years ago in the Valley Of The Kings. They were made to'punish thieves who would dare defile the tombs of the Pharoahs and steal their treasures' by the magicians who served the ancient Pharaohs. So it is written in the Pert Em Hru."

(Pert Em Hru means Coming Forth By Day.)

Yami glanced at the ankh around the man's neck. "So you came here by a millennium item."

The man gestured to the ankh.

"Yes. As you see the powers of this millennium key have granted me access. It allows me to see the rooms of people's souls. From a room I can discover everything about a person. Who they are. What they love. What they fear. Even what they themselves do not know. And I possess one more item. The millennium scales. They weigh the sins of a person's crimes on trial. These are the two I have. But even I do not know the power of the millennium puzzle. Or the power bestowed upon the one who completes it."

Yami studied him. "So...to find out...you entered my soul." The man answered him indirectly. "I can see a person's room. I can find out their power. That is what I came to discover. And if that power is needed, I will draw it into my bloodline."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "This power you speak of does rest in my room. However. I shall not allow you to see it that easily. You should know...when you walked in here...that a game would start. A shadow game."

He watched as the man showed no reaction.

"The rules are simple. Somewhere within this soul is the true room. If you can discover it, you will find what you seek."

The man chuckled.

Yami blinked. "I'll have you know. I have this one other power. When I enter someone's soul room, I can 'redecorate it' and control that person at will. I can even destroy that person's personality." Yami tensed. 'What?' His eyes drifted over to the open door, out the hallway to Yugi's room.

'...'

The man shrugged, the rustle of his clothes catching Yami's attention. "But have no worries. I don't intend to do that. Yet." Yami narrowed his eyes again, but said nothing. The man cloaked in white stared determinedly at Yami. "I accept your challenge! And I shall find the true room of your soul!"

Yami chuckled. "Don't think it's that easy. This game is more dangerous than you know." He snapped his fingers and the darkness lifted, (A bit) revealing rows upon rows of twisted staircases and doors. What was down was up. And what was up was down.

The man gasped, blinking. "This is...truly confounding. Such an elaborate twisted maze. Truly a maze of the soul." Yami gestured around.

"Game start."

The man didn't move. Yami crossed his arms, smirking lazily. "Well. Whatever is the matter? The game won't start unless you take the first step." The man ignored him, turning away and inspecting staicases before advancing upon them. Yami followed his movements with an intense red stare. The man opened one door, only leap back as a huge boulder thudded down in front of him. "Tch. A trap."

Yami appeared beside him. "Careful. This place is full of traps. Where to go hmm?" His image flickered. "I will wait for you in my true room. Until then." He disappeared.

The man glanced around, seeing another door up another flight of stairs. He walked towards it, opening the door. A rush of water leaped out the door, but passed through him. "Simply a illusion." He continued his search when at last, he came across a metal door, with an eye carved into it. The same one as the door in the hallway. The man set his determination.

"This must be it."

He grasped the handle, turning it, and stepped into a room, the floor covered with bricks. Yami sat in a chair near the back of the room, arms crossed, eyes closed. He opened them, not saying anything. But a glint of something unknown shimmered in his eyes. The robed man stepped foward.

'Did I make it? Is this the right room?'

The floor creaked. Stiffening, he tried to leap back, but it was too late. The floor gave way underneath him, falling into a black abyss. With a quick reflex of the arm, the man in the turban shot out his arm, grasping the edge of a still intact brick. His body dangled dangerously over the edge. 'This is bad...if I fall in...I shall be trapped in here forever, lost within this complex mind.' The man gasped, as the spirit walked up to him, grinning down at him. "Heheh. Should I push you in?" Then he leaned down, holding out his hand.

Yami smiled at the man's hesitancy. "Do not worry. This hand is not a trap." He grabbed the unfortunate man's hand and pulled him out of danger. He stood there quietly, as the man regained his composure, standing up.

The man lowered his head slightly. "I never imagined you of all people would save me. I am in your debt." Yami shrugged it off, giving the man a stern glare. "I do not like your hobby of peeking into people's souls. You should leave. Now." The man cast his eyes downwards. "I suppose I have lost this game then." Yami shook his head.

"No. This is only the beginning."

With a flap of his cloak, the man turned. "Perhaps you are right. Until we meet again." He walked away, his image fading.

Yugi crouched by the man, who was shaking, his eyes wide and glassy. He tried shaking him, but it didn't work. "Hey. Are you alright? Hello? Mister? Do you need to go to a hospital? Heeelllooooo?"

Suddenly, The man twitched, and his eyes came back to life. He looked up at Yugi, a rather forced smile on his face. "Yes. I'm alright." 'I entered this boy's soul to test him but I was the one tested.' He put a hand to his face, feeling a thin sheen of sweat on him.

Yugi stood up. "Well...if you're sure." Standing up, the man smiled kindly down on him. "You are a strange boy. Oh! I almost forgot. I have something of yours." Yugi waited expectantly, smiling broadly as the man pulled a familiar golden object out of his robes. "My puzzle! You found it! Thank you!" He took the puzzle, feeling it vibrate happily. He tied the cord around his neck, the puzzle finally back with it's rightful owner. The man gazed at him. "You do not need to thank me. I am in your debt."

Yugi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"It was the other you."

Yugi paled. "Whhhaaat? What are you talking about..."

'He knows? What exactly happened?'

The man tilted his head. "You...do know of the other you don't you?" Yugi struggled for an answer, wondering what to tell him. The man studied him.

'This boy does know. However, he is missing quite a bit of crucial details about the spirit that resides within the puzzle. Even some information that the spirit himself refuses to tell this boy.'

"Boy. What's your name?" Yugi frowned at him. "It's not boy! It's Yugi! Get it? Y-u-g-i." The man chuckled. "Well then Yugi. There is something you must do. Discover more about this other you. And you must solve the riddle of power of the millennium puzzle. A puzzle that was hidden away for three thousand years."

Yugi tilted his head, pondering the man's words.

The man turned away.

"That is thy destiny of the one who solves the puzzle. That is thy duty."

He closed his eyes. 'Only when him and the spirit combine the powers of the millennium puzzle will the true power be revealed. But will they accomplish it?' He walked away, saying over his shoulder, "My name is Shadi. This is the first time I have ever told anyone my name. Until we meet again...Yugi."

The spiky haired teen watched him go, feeling a bit unsettled. 'The true power of the millennium puzzle?' He glanced down at the mentioned artifact, frowning at it.

/Um../

He waited for an answer, feeling awkward. There was a slight tingle in his mind as the spirit answered.

/Yes?/

He sounded tired. /What was that all about exactly. How does he know about you?/ /...uh./

Yugi bristled. /Don't try and hide it./ A dry chuckle. /Too bad./ Sighing, Yugi threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Whatever." He stalked down the aisles, heading for the entrance.

/Yugi./

/What!/

/...All I know is that you walk down a path of uncertainty. Me as well. That man...Shadi was it?/

/Yeah./

/Well, I have a feeling we'll meet him a lot sooner that we think./ Yugi sighed again, slumping his shoulders.

"Oh boy..."

/Don't worry. We can face it./ Yugi made a half smile. "I guess."

Shadi walked along the street, his eyes shadowed. 'There is one more man. One more man I shall put on trial.'

End Of Chapter Twelve Part Four


	35. Chapter 35 Not a Chapter Hey Guys

Dear Veiwers. I'm am sorry to say that I shall be taking a break. I have written quite a bit. Please, enjoy some other people's work and ideas while I am away. I hope that you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Hopefully I will be back soon. P.s. I know I write a lot of notes. I'm paranoid okay? Well. Adios! ^^


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi was in his room, sitting at his desk. He was holding the millennium puzzle in his hands, staring at it. He thought back to the strange white robed man, Shadi.

'Why did he say that? Don't I already know about the spirit? Why did he say that I had to learn the true powers of this puzzle? I know for a fact that the other me is hiding something. Actually. A lot of things. But he refuses to tell me. I can handle it...probably. But if I can't...I think I figured some of it out. He's afraid if he tells me, whatever this problem is, I'm guessing it's bad, he's afraid of what I might do. Maybe toss him away. Toss the puzzle into the sea. Smash it against a wall. Back then...way back then...when I had an idea of what he was doing...'

(Flashback.)

Yugi stared down at the thug that had just tried to mug him. He laid on the ground, unmoving. His eyes were empty, devoid of life. There was no blood. The man was simply gone. Yugi trembled, trying to look away from those lifeless eyes that stared at him. He glared down at the puzzle, gripping it and ripping it off. He held the leather cord roughly, the heavy golden artifact swinging underneath.

He yelled at it. "What did you make me do this time? Huh? Answer me! NOW! What are you doing while I'm asleep? Huh? What did you do to this man?" A cold voice answered him, resonating from the puzzle.

"I did what I had to. You should be happy that that man is gone! Didn't he try to mug you? I saved you! Stop being ungrateful!"

Yugi shook the leather cord, causing the puzzle to swing wildly. "I should get rid of you right now!" He looked around, spotting a brick wall not to far from where he stood. Fear gripped him, and he glared at the accursed puzzle. "What? Are you afraid? Afraid that I might smash it?" The voice answerd him again, still cold but slight fear settled behind the words.

"Y-you wouldn't dare! I have saved you and your friends countless times! Didn't you ask for friends? Haven't I been one of them?!"

Yugi shook his head, tears threatening to spill from his amethyst eyes. "I DID ASK FOR FRIENDS! BUT NOT LIKE THIS! YOU DO TERRIBLE THINGS TO PEOPLE! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND IS THAT?! I HATE YOU!" He cried, staring at the brick wall fiercely.

"I hate you..."

He ran at the wall, raising the puzzle, but something grabbed him. Strong arms curled around his waist, roughly tugging him back. He screamed, flailing his limbs. Something sat on him and took the puzzle away from him. The voice spoke again, stern but had lost it's coldness. "Yugi calm down. You're going to hurt yourself like that." Yugi blearily looked up, seeing the transparent form of his double, sitting sideways on him.

He hissed, and clawed at the man, but for some reason his feeble attacks went right through him. The spirit chuckled. "I can decide whether or not you can touch me. Right now I don't feel like getting clawed at." Yugi ignored him, grasping for the puzzle. The man lifted it away, and placed it beside him, out of Yugi's reach.

Yugi gave up on trying to get away and laid on the pavement, staring daggers at the man. An awkward silence followed. Yugi turned his head slightly, peeking at the man from the corner of his eye. He yelped, seeing that furiously calm red stare gazing back at him. Yugi muttered under his breath, twitching. The man stared at him. "What was that?"

Yugi growled. "I said get off me. I'm calm."

The man didn't look convinced. "Oh but Yugi, your thoughts say otherwise. Remember, I can sense what you're feeling besides emotions. I can read your thoughts."

Yugi glared at him. "Oh yeah? What am I thinking then?"

The spirit stiffened, slight amusement twinkling in his eyes. "...Rather graphic things I must say. Didn't know you had it in you." Yugi grunted. "Yeah well, welcome to the angry side of me. You're one of the few people to have ever made me this angry. I'm hardly ever this angry." The spirit hummed. "Interesting." He reached beside him, picking up the puzzle. He stood up, off of Yugi, and waited for the young teen to do the same. A few people walked by, gawking at Yugi.

He stood up, brushing himself off before staring at them. "What's wrong with them?" The spirit snickered. "Well...to anyone else but you, I am invisible. You are the only one that can see me in spirit form. And it is the other way around. I am the only one that can see you in spirit form while I am in control. Of course, it hasn't happened yet because I uh...always knock you out."

Yugi waved off the awkwardness of that statement. "But why are they staring?"

The man handed the puzzle back to Yugi. "It's because I'm invisible, and I was holding the puzzle, which to other people makes it seem like the puzzle is floating."

Yugi snickered, then laughed. He put the puzzle back on as the man raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Yugi shrugged. The man was curious now. "Tell me." Yugi snorted. "Heheheheh. Imagine how many people we could prank." The spirit sighed. "Why I never...hmph. You're certainly interesting Yugi. But I doubt you would actually do that." Yugi scuffed his feet.

"Yeah. You're right..."

The man raised his eyes to the sky, a small smile on his face. Then he looked at Yugi. "Let's go back home. Your grandpa is probably worried." Yugi gasped. "That's right!" He dashed off, the spirit close behind. He smiled again, vowing to himself that maybe, just maybe, he'd be a bit more lenient on those who commit crimes.

(End Of Flashback.)

Yugi yelped as a voice yelled at him. "Yugi! Say something! Hellloooooo?" He fell backwards, landing on the ground. He looked up, seeing the agitated face of his grandpa. "Oh. Hey Jichan."

The old man wagged a finger at him. "Don't you hey me. What were you doing?" Yugi got up, rubbing his hip before putting the chair back up. "Oh...just reminiscing." Sugouroku bopped him on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Yugi grunted, blinking at him. "What was that for?" Sugouroku's face turned serious. "Something bad has happened. It's in the newspaper and on T.v. While you were busy reminiscing, the T.v. report ended. But I got the newspaper for you to see." Yugi took the newspaper, unrolling it.

He stiffened.

The face of Mr. Kanekura was on the front, eyes rolled up. A white feather lay next to him. They said that the cause of death seemed to be most likely a heart attack. The news said that Mr. Kanekura was known for selling rare artifacts for money. They wondered if it could be the curse of the Pharoah's Tomb.

Yugi clenched his hands, the paper ripping and crinkling from the pressure. "Grandpa...curses...do they exist?"

Sugouroku coughed. "Well...when Tutankhamen's Tomb was opened in 1923...there were the same kinds of rumours...all the discoverers died mysterious deaths. But now it's thought that the mummy's curse could be just a sensation stirred up by the media of time." He glanced out the window. "That's not what I'm worried about though."

Yugi set the newspaper down on his desk. "So what are you worried about then?"

Sugouroku closed his eyes, worry darkening his features. "Professor Yoshimori was a part of the excavation Mr. Kanekura was in. I'm worried the curse will get to him."

Yugi turned to look at his grandpa. "Well then let's go. He said he was going back to the university. We'll bring everyone else and go visit him." His grandpa nodded.

"Sounds great. I'm sure he'd like the visit."

End Of Chapter Thirteen Part One


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi hung up the phone, feeling a bit unsettled. 'Was it the right choice to invite them? I mean, when Shadi said 'one more man' he might of meant Professor Yoshimori. If Shadi's going to be there then Jonouchi and everyone else could get in trouble. Arrggh.'

He shook his head, sighing. 'Too much thinking. Gotta maintain a positive attitude.' He turned towards the front of the game shop, hearing his grandpa rummage around. Yugi walked towards the door, turning the knob.

"Hey I'll be waiting outside." He called.

Not waiting for an answer he stepped outside, frowning. The sound of his name made him look up, seeing Honda and Jonouchi running towards him. Smiling as best he could, he greeted them. "Hello. Where's Anzu?"

Honda glanced around. "Weird..she was right behind us." Yugi glanced around Honda, seeing Anzu running up to them. "Ugh. I turn around for one second and you guys take off." Jonouchi smiled cheekily. "Sorry about that." Anzu stared at him. "Wipe that smile off your face." This only caused the blond to grin even more.

Yugi smiled at their antics, glancing at the door as Sugouroku walked out. "Oh my. Everyone is already here!"

Honda nodded. "Yeah. We want to cheer up Professor Yoshimori. You know, after what happened..."

Anzu rummaged around in her purse, bringing out a box wrapped in cloth full of unknown items. She saw Yugi looking at it curiously and explained what was in the box. "Yeah. I just thought maybe I could cook some treats for him."

If Jonouchi was a dog his ears would have stood straight up.

"Food? You gotta give me some!"

Anzu put a hand on his face, keeping him away as he struggled to see what was in the box. Honda laughed. "Down boy." Jonouchi tried sniffing the cloth wrapped box. Anzu held it away from him. "You're getting your drool all over it. Control yourself would you?!" Jonouchi sighed.

A voice yelled at them. "Are you coming or what?" They turned around, seeing Yugi and his grandfather standing a ways away. Anzu carefully put the box of treats back in her purse. "We were just about to come." She stalked away, Jonouchi and Honda following.

(In the archeology lab at the university.)

Yoshimori sat at his desk, his head in his hands. His shoulders sagged from tiredness. The room was full of collectibles and antiques. Bookshelves held rows of books containing archeology findings and rumoured treasures and myths. Curtains were draped across the window, shutting out the outside light. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. 'It can't be real...curses don't exist...do they?' He thought back to when he and Mr. Kanekura had discovered countless archeology findings and felt the thrill of discovering something new. Suddenly, the crazed blank face of Mr. Kanekura flashed through his mind. Yoshimori trembled, running his hands through his sweaty hair. "Urgh...I can't get his face out of my mind."

A vase clattered, and Yoshimori swiftly turned around, eyebrows knitting. Seeing nothing, he hesitantly turned around again, staring at the desk, head in hands again.

Shadi loomed out from behind the vase, staring down at the man, holding his Scales Of Truth.

(Or the millennium scales. Whichever you want to call it. For future notice I would like to call the millennium scales the Scales Of Truth and for the millennium key I would like to call it an ankh. Except when Shadi talks I will write whatever he calls it in the manga. But when he doesn't talk I will call it an ankh. Alright? I write this so in future chapters people won't be confused. Anyways. On with the chapter.)

Shadi looked at the man, his presence unnoticed. 'Criminal who has defiled the territory of the gods, who profaned the Valley Of The Kings...by Anubis's will, I shall put you on trial.' He activated the ankh, it's glow illuminating his face.

'Before you die, I shall unlock the room of your soul, with the power of the millennium key. Gods willing, I shall find some shred of guilt...'

The ankh glowed brighter, and Shadi became rigid, his eyes blank.

Opening his eyes, he glanced around, now standing in Yoshimori's soul room. Countless artifacts littered the ground. A few paintings stood to one side. Some books floated around. "The things that meet the eye first are the books, about archeology." Shadi glanced at a few vases and trinkets. "Artifacts excavated from ruins."

Shadi nodded slightly. "Hmm. His heart is cluttered with an obsession of the past." He walked around, his foot catching on something. He glanced down, bending over and picking up a picture frame, covered in dust.

A smiling woman held a small boy while Yoshimori stood next to the woman, his eyes bright.

Shadi gazed at it, shaking his head. "His family. He has neglected them because of his obsessions. He regrets this choice...but it is too late now." The room was rather dark.

This meant something as well.

"The darkness of the room and the anxiety and fear he is feeling...Mr. Kanekura's death must be the cause." He blinked, seeing a light shine from nowhere. A feeling of hope radiated off it. "So...he is hopeful. The man is waiting for his friends. Friends that calm his heart and gives him a ray of hope." He raised his hand, hovering it over the light and closing his eyes. "Who is he waiting for..."

An image of a spiky haired teen flashed. Followed by a girl, a young energetic teen, a calm but humorous teen, and a elderly man, smiling.

Shadi stiffened, opening his eyes. "It's Yugi! One of Yoshimori's friends that is coming to see him, is the boy who has solved the millennium puzzle." He glanced around, still tense.

"This has become interesting. Before I kill this man, I may be able to use him to draw out Yugi's hidden power. I will redecorate the room of Professor Yoshimori's soul and turn him into my puppet."

His ankh glowed again, as the room shuddered. Objects flew about. Then, all was still again. "This man is now my puppet." He got ready to leave, making a final statement. "Yugi within Yugi! It's time for the second stage of our game!"

Sugouroku pointed at the rather small building in front of them. "There it is. Shall we go?" They all went inside. The lights were off, and the halls were quiet.

Jonouchi walked stiffly, his eyes wide. "Ugh. I hate schools at night." Anzu frowned at him. "You don't have a shred of courage do you Jonouchi?" The lanky blond did not respond. They walked along until they reached the room that said archeology. Jonouchi stared at a skull in the window, his face twisted in fear. "Urgh. So creepy." Anzu lightly wacked him on the head. "Hey now. You're going to make Professor Yoshimori even more depressed if you look like that."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Anzu's right. The Professor is worried about what happened to Mr. Kanekura."

Jonouchi grumbled. "All right I get it. I'll go."

Yugi walked up to the door, about to knock, but he felt something hold him back. He frowned.

/What's wrong?/

There was no answer, so he tried to go for the door again, but his feet were rooted to the floor.

/Let me move./

Discontent.

/What is up? Other me?/

A sigh. /Stay away from that door./

Yugi narrowed his eyes. /Why?/

An inward shudder.

/A...a dark intention. Seeking.../

Yugi frowned again. /Seeking what?/

He nearly gasped at the answer.

/You./

/Me?/

A pause.

Then.

/Well, the both of us./

Jonouchi poked Yugi, breaking his concentration with the spirit. He blinked, looking at Jonouchi. "Yes?" Jonouchi peered at Yugi. "You were just standing there. Everything okay?"

Yugi laughed nervously. "Ahaha...ha. Y-yeah. I just got a bit nervous...I guess I just froze up."

He tried moving his feet again, succeeding. But he could tell the spirit wasn't happy about it. Jonouchi opened the door, exclaiming loudly, "Yo! We're here!" Anzu and Honda came in, followed by Sugouroku. Yugi came last, trying to ignore the discontent and slight anger swirling around in his mind.

Yoshimori stood to one side, expressionless. Shadi hid in the shadows, unseen. Sugouroku looked a bit rushed. "Sorry we're late Yoshimori."

The Professor smiled creepily at them. "Hah...come in come in come in." Jonouchi blinked. "Hope we're not interrupting anything." Anzu brought out the box holding the treats. "I baked some treats for you." Jonouchi smiled at Yoshimori. "Hope we can help you feel better...you know..after what happened at the museum." Honda pinched Jonouchi's elbow. He yelped. "What was that for?" Honda put a hand over his mouth whispering.

"Ixnay on the museum may."

Yoshimori giggled. "Oh yes...yes...Mr. Kanekura...somebody killed him. Somebody killed Mr. Kanekura. Hee hee..."

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, tensing. "Something's wierd going on." Sugouroku studied his friend. "Professor Yoshimori are you feeling alright?" Yoshimori hung his head, before glancing at Yugi. "Waiting...I was waiting for Yugi."

Yugi stiffened.

Something pulled at him, trying to force him to step back. Yoshimori took a step towards Yugi, grinning. The force of the pulling grew stronger, and Yugi was forced to take a step back. The Professor advanced, leering at Yugi. The young teen tried moving foward, pulling away from the force that was pulling him back.

/Stop./

/You have to listen to me! He's not himself!/

Yugi sweated at the inner battle he was having. /I know that!/

Yoshimori suddenly turned, charging at Jonouchi. He had no time to get away. Yoshimori wrapped his hands around Jonouchi's neck, starting to choke him. "I...I want to see him...bring him out. The other Yugi..."

Jonouchi clawed at the man's arms, his face red. Honda tackled Yoshimori, trying to pull him away. But the man wouldn't budge. Jonouchi made a wierd choking noise, starting to thrash.

Yugi struggle to move, to do something, but the spirit would have none of it. He kept Yugi rooted in place, preventing the spiky haired teen from moving even an inch. Anzu yelped, as Yoshimori thrashed, throwing Honda off him into a wall. Honda groaned. Jonouchi started making a wierd strangled wailing, his thrashing limbs starting to slow down. Yugi flinched as a flash of white startled him. He slowly moved his head, seeing Shadi.

Shadi stared at the scene before him. "Please excuse my puppet's rudeness."

Yugi felt another emotion, some form of hatered towards Shadi. But he still couldn't move, left at the mercy of the enraged and panicked spirit. Jonouchi's face turned pale, his eyes clouding. Anzu and Sugouroku pulled at Yoshimori's arms, trying to free Jonouchi of the death grip. Yugi gave up on trying to move, staring at Shadi sternly.

"What did you do to Professor Yoshimori?"

Shadi looked at him. "If my theory is correct...this will bring him out."

Yugi blinked. "What?"

Shadi glared at him. "Bring out the other Yugi!"

Yami snarled, concentrating on rendering Yugi unmovable as he considered Shadi's words. 'Should I do it? I don't want Yugi and the others to get in trouble if I agree but Jonouchi is already neck deep in trouble. I stop Yugi from moving because I don't want him to be a moving target. But. If I agree, I can take over, and Yugi can be safe. Then, once Shadi sees me, he better let our friends go. They have no reason to be included in this fight.'

Shadi studied Yugi, who was trembling. He looked tense, his eyes wavering in and out of focus. His face was twisted between deep concentration and silent agitation.

Shadi narrowed his eyes. 'It seems he's considering my demands. Good. If he stalls for any longer though...then his friends might... **die.'**

End Of Chapter Thirteen Part Two


	38. Chapter 38 Please Read This Not a chapt

Hello what's up. Sorry for not writing any new chapters. I'm sorry to say that I will be away for quite awhile. I've just found other things to do with my time. I'm not going away forever, just...a rather long time I'd say. I'm sorry if this upsets you. Hopefully I will have interest in this story again. I'm sure I will. There's a new year coming up. I hope everyone had a good Christmas or however you spent December. Happy early New Year everyone!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Anzu and Sugouroku continued to pull and struggle to wrestle Yoshimori's death grip away from Jonouchi. Honda, after being thrown away from Yoshimori, woke up, jumping up immediately to resume his attack on the Professor. He ran foward, encircling the man's waist and pulled, his feet slipping from the smooth tile floor. Yoshimori twitched, but didn't release his hold on his victim.

Yugi watched with bated breath and wide worried amethyst eyes, still rendered unmovable by his stubborn double.

Shadi narrowed his eyes at the spiky haired teen. "Will you agree to my demands? Or will you let your so called 'friends' suffer under my puppet?" Yugi frowned at him. "Why are you asking me? It's obvious you want to see the other me." Shadi's eyebrow twitched. "Then what are you waiting for? Bring him out! Or today shall be the last day your friend Jonouchi breathes his last breath!"

Yugi glared at him. Then looked at the floor in defeat. 'I can't. I'm stuck. And why is the other me taking so long? Jonouchi's going to die! Does he even _care?!'_ He sighed.

Shadi watched him through his narrowed eyes. 'I may have to take more drastic measures. This is obviously not working.'

He glanced around, wondering what he could do to agitate the spirit of the puzzle further.

Meanwhile Anzu and Sugouroku were having no luck with Professor Yoshimori. Honda tried kicking the man's legs out from under him but with no luck. Yoshimori might as well be made of steel right now. Sugouroku panted, worn out with the struggle of freeing Jonouchi. "Professor Yoshimori! Please! Tell me what's wrong!" Yoshimori just cackled, his eyes aflame with insanity rolling up in his head.

Yugi blinked, studying the actions of the Professor. 'He's completely insane! What did Shadi do to him? He's killing Jonouchi!'

Honda's shoes squeaked against the floor as he tugged Yoshimori backwards. There was a grunt, and the brainwashed man slipped a bit. Honda smiled before leaning back as the Professor threw his foot backwards, trying to kick Honda in the face.

Shadi continued to stare coldly at the dire situation before him.

'Yugi. Know this. That man is completely under my control. I have planted one thought into this man.

'Make Yugi's friends suffer'.

That will push the boy's heart to it's limits. If my theory is correct...which I hope it is, because I do not wish to kill his friends. Yes. Jonouchi may be dying but it is not my wish that he dies. But...if my theory is correct...when Yugi is pushed to his limits...when he has given up hope...then his other self will awaken.'

He glanced around the room, looking out the window before casting his eyes upon Yoshimori.

'I had planned to leave this country after I punished the men who had defiled the territory of the gods and opened the Pharoah's tomb. But then I met that young man. Since then the smoulders of defeat have burned within me. I can't leave this country until I have seen the other Yugi. I shall not admit defeat until I have seen his true powers with my own eyes. To do that I am willing to push this boy as far as I must.'

Jonouchi's eyes were lifeless but his wheezy haggard breathing showed he was still alive.

Anzu let go of Yoshimori's arms, glancing around the room before spotting a globe sitting on the desk. She ran over to it, picking it up by the metal stand.

Turning, she rushed at Professor Yoshimori and swung the globe, hearing a rather sickening crack as the man's head swung back and a spurt of blood sprayed from the hit. A few teeth fell out.

The Professor groaned, collapsing onto the floor and layed there.

Jonouchi fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing, trembling as he drew in shaky breaths, his eyes slowly coming back to life.

Yugi smiled. "You did it Anzu!"

Shadi gasped.

Honda rushed over to Jonouchi, helping him up. He slung one arm over his shoulder, while supporting the blonde's weight with his other arm wrapped around Jonouchi's stomach. He glanced at the limp teen beside him. "Hey man. Speak! Say you're alright."

A groan was heard before Jonouchi spoke. " _Yeah...I'm...I'm f-fine."_ His words were barely whispered.

Honda shifted. "Okay. Don't talk. Save your breath." A strange noise was heard, and the group glanced back to see Professor Yoshimori standing up, his eyes blank as he ran towards them. Anzu yelped.

"Eeeek! He's still a zombie!"

The group scattered, as Yoshimori chased them around the room, wailing. Shadi growled. 'Evidently the Professor is not enough.' He glanced at Yugi, who still hadn't moved. Anzu was off to one side, shouting at Honda to be careful. Sugouroku was standing beside his grandson, fretting.

Jonouchi mumbled something, causing Honda to glance at him for a split second, before ducking as the Professor swung his fists.

"What'd you say?"

Jonouchi lifted his head, eyes full of determination. "I said let me stand. I'm fine now."

Honda blinked. "Oh."

He let go, causing Jonouchi to crumple into an unceremonious heap on the ground. The blonde jumped up. "Hey! What's your deal?" Honda jumped away from another attack from Yoshimori as he replied. "If you are better now that means that I can pester you again." Jonouchi's indignant brown eyes flared with temper.

"Honda!"

The teen in the trench coat laughed.

Shadi showed no emotion at the friendly banter. 'This is not how I wanted things to go. I think I shall turn another person into my puppet.' He walked towards Anzu, holding out his ankh. 'This girl...' He stiffened as he was transported into the room of Anzu's soul.

Mirrors and light filled the place. A sun shone overhead. Some trees grew near the corners of the room. Shadi nodded in understanding. "The walls are mirrors, like a dance studio. Mirrors reflect one's own image. This is a symbol of confidence. Or pride. This girl has very strong beliefs."

A picture floated by, showing the Statue Of Liberty holding a fast food drink in one hand, and a ballet shoe in the other.

"She has strong dreams too."

He noticed a picture, sitting near the picture of Liberty. He looked down at it, confused by what he saw. It showed a man in a heroic pose, but there was no face. 'Hm. This means nothing to me.'

He sighed, feeling a bit guilty. 'This girl is easy to like. But the redecoration must be done. I feel pity for her. But I need to push Yugi to his limits. At the very least...I won't turn her into a pitiful puppet like the Professor. I shall turn her into a doll. A pretty face with no memories to recall upon and no voice to speak words.'

His ankh glowed, and the room shuddered just like it had with Yoshimori.

'Marionette design!'

The room darkened, a strange peaceful silence filled the air. Wind whirled around Shadi as he started to disappear, ready to put his next plan into action.

Yoshimori charged at Jonouchi again, but the lanky teen laughed and jumped away from him. "Ya ain't catching me this time you wierd zombie!" Yugi's grandfather jumped in front of Yoshimori. "Don't you remember me? Yoshimori! Please stop this madness!"

Yugi gasped. "Jichan! Don't get too close!"

Yoshimori punched Sugouroku, causing the elderly man to fly back, hitting the wall. He passed out and started to snore. Yugi sighed. "Great. Now he's asleep." Jonouchi backed away, as Yoshimori started towards him again. 'Gotta keep his attention away from Yugi and Anzu. Honda can handle himself.'

He ran towards the door, turning and laughing at Yoshimori before smacking his butt. "Hey! Freak! Come take a bite out of this! Haha!" Yoshimori frowned at the offending gesture and started to charge. Jonouchi dashed out of the room and down the dark hallway. Yoshimori wailed and followed after him.

The blonde haired teen glanced back and smirked. 'That's it. Keep running.'

Yugi struggled to move, his eyes burning with fierce anger. He heard a faint yelp, and fell forwards. He caught himself though, and speeded towards the door. "Jonouchi! Wait! Jonouchi!" He was just about to follow when an amused voice spoke.

"You have nice friends Yugi. That boy is willing to sacrifice himself to save you."

Yugi turned to face him, shock paling his face as he saw Anzu standing besides Shadi, a blank look on her face. "Anzu! What did you do to her?! Shadi answer me!"

Shadi glanced at the unfortunate girl as he replied.

"I have redecorated the room of her soul. She is now a doll.

She cannot speak.

Cannot think.

Cannot move without my will to do so."

Yugi trembled, his eyes flashing red for a second. Shadi smiled. 'Yes. That's it. Let your blood burn with anger. Let your body shake with sorrow. And call him forth.'

Yami was right up next to the end of the hallway in the puzzle, just waiting to switch. But an unseen force was pushing him back. Yami clenched his fists. How was he supposed to help when the strength of Yugi's determination held him back? He growled, trying to force his way out.

/Just let go! I can handle this!/

A voice filled with fear answerd him. /No! I can't trust you to think rationally!/

Yami pounded against the invisible wall. /You have to! Let me out!/

/No!/

/Yes!/

/No!/

/Yugiiii!/

Meanwhile Jonouchi continued to egg on Yoshimori. "Come on ya old zombie! You can do better than that!" He jumped foward as Yoshimori's hands closed the empty space where Jonouchi just was. Jonouchi rounded a corner, drawing back a fist as he waited for Yoshimori to follow suit. As he appeared at the corner, Jonouchi punched him smack dab in the face.

The force of the punch threw the man back, slamming into a wall with such force Jonouchi swore he could hear a bone crack. He waited, watching the man closely. "Are you back yet?" A unhuman wail answerd him as Yoshimori stood back up.

Jonouchi frowned. "Seriously man?" He turned and continued to run, a rather pissed off Proffesor hot on his heels.

Shadi watched as Yugi's face contorted into an unreadable expression. His eyes kept flashing red.

Shadi fondled with a strand of Anzu's hair.

"Yugi. This will be the last trigger. If I ordered this girl to die...then she would die!"

Yugi snarled, as a flash of light illuminated the room. His hair grew more spiky, as a aura of rage practically slammed into Shadi. The man in the white robes smirked.

'This is it!'

Yami successfully took over Yugi's body. After forcing Yugi into unconsciousness, his muderous red eyes stared down at Shadi. **"** **Shadi!"**

End of Chapter Thirteen Part Three


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Shadi smiled in a rather strained way. "Ahh. Hello Other Yugi. I have been waiting to see you."

Yami stared at him silently.

Shadi threw his arm back, causing his cloak to to rustle dramatically. "Now that I have your undivided attention, we can finish that Shadow Game we had." Yami's eyes narrowed just a fraction, almost unseeable. But he still didn't say anything. Waves of rage still rolled off him, angry and unchecked.

Shadi didn't seem bothered by the silent treatment. "The last time I searched the room of your soul, trying to determine the power held there, you forced me out."

Yami gritted his teeth. 'He's stalling. Got nothing better to do right now anyways.'

He quickly scanned the room. Yugi's grandfather was still unconscious, or asleep you could say since he was snoring. Honda, after a brief confused glance at Yami, had dashed off, probably after Jonouchi. Distant sounds of crashing and swearing were heard.

Shadi continued to play with a strand of Anzu's hair, knowing it was ticking off the spirit.

"Well. This time, I shall initiate the Shadow Game, for I also have powers like yours."

Yami twitched slightly. "Hm. Now that the shoe's on the other foot, I suppose I have no choice but to accept this plan of yours." Shadi inclined his head. "Yes. Otherwise this girl shall remain a doll. Forever." The red eyed spirit tossed a glance at Anzu, before resuming his cold concentration on Shadi.

The white robed man turned, studying the room briefly. "The game will begin in ten minutes on the roof. All the materials I need are in this room. I shall make the preparations. Come when the clock strikes eight. I'll be waiting."

Yami's gaze followed the man as he gathered supplies. Then Shadi whispered something in Anzu's ear, leaving the room, the brunette following him. Yami stared at Anzu's departing figure. 'I'll save you.' He looked up at the clock. It said: 7:49. Yami didn't move from his spot. He simply waited.

The room was deathly silent, the only sound being Yami's soft breathing and the ticking of the clock. He blinked as faint thumping sounded in the hallways, accompanied by angry wailing and two voices shouting and...arguing? The spirit allowed a small smile to spread across his face before it faded. 'Those two never stop arguing and picking on each other, even in the worst situations. But it's good to know that they need to cooperate when the need arises.' The clock ticked louder, and Yami strode out the door, knowing it was now eight.

The hallways were a mess, stuff was turned over, skuff marks on the floor, and small bits of blood was spattered everywhere, clearing showing that there had been more than one fight with the zombie Professor.

As Yami made his way to the roof, he thought over Shadi's strange demands.

'Why is he so determined to test my powers? Maybe his bloodline, or whatever group he says he's from, wants to _use_ my powers.'

He put a hand on the puzzle, feeling the power radiate from it. 'This puzzle, even I don't know much about it. It pulses, just waiting for the right time. But there is one thing I do know.'

His face narrowed with determination as he climbed the stairs to the roof. 'The fact the you, Shadi, are my enemy.'

Faint light shined ahead as he neared the top.

'No matter what you challenge me with, I **will** win, and save Anzu.'

Anzu stood on a plank that hung over the edge of the roof, the tip of her feet just over the edge. A chain link fence was behind her, barring her way. She stared, blankly, no expression on her pretty face. Wind blew through her hair, swirling around her and causing the plank to tremble from the teasing touches of wind.

Yami stepped up from the last stair, instantly stiffening as he saw the predicament Anzu was in. Shadi stood to the side, scowling slightly. Yami frowned as he saw the strange setup around Anzu.

Shadi's golden ankh was tied to the fence with a rope, the rope going through the ankh and down the side of the plank, were it was tied up again to a hook on the plank, right by Anzu's hand. Four more ropes were tied to the ankh, branching off and tied to four clay figures. One big clay figure was right above them, the rope connecting the ankh and the hook on the plank tied around it.

Yami ran up to the fence, taking a hold of the cold metal links and shaking it. The plank wobbled, and he stopped, fearful it would fall and send Anzu to her death. He turned his fierce red stare on Shadi, clearly expecting an explanation.

Shadi spoke. "Let's begin the game. Trial of the mind."

Yami glanced back at Anzu as realization dawned on him. He whipped around to face the man. "You're not using her in our game are you?" Shadi smirked coldly. "Indeed I am. If you lose the game that girl shall fall to her death. Rather unfortunate." Yami trembled with anger, wondering how he wasn't insane from how angry he was already.

Shadi didn't bat an eye at the distressed and fuming spirit.

"Before I explain the rules, I want to say one thing. Your millennium puzzle, I don't know how you got your hands on it, let alone solve it after it hasn't been for 3,000 years...you seem to think it was a coincidence...but you are wrong.

The millennium puzzle chose you, after waiting for 3,000 years. My bloodline too, has been gifted the task to wield the power of the millennium items."

Yami glared at him with hatred. "Shut up! Don't you dare say we're some sort of allies! Explain the rules already!"

Shadi smiled. It was an unsettling smile.

"Other Yugi. Don't be afraid."

Yami's glare shifted into something like unstable fear.

"M-me? Afraid?!"

Shadi nodded. "Yes. Somewhere deep in your heart, you have become afraid of the power you wield. You have become frightened at the unknown power of your millennium puzzle."

Yami swallowed, his throat dry, as his heart hammered against his chest. 'W-wha...' Shadi pointed over to the clay figures. "The truth lies before you!"

Yami turned, seeing one of the four little clay figures splinter, before exploding. The rope tied around it now swung free.

The plank Anzu was standing on wobbled, but stayed in place. Yami cursed under his breath. He was rather baffled. "The statue broke on it's own?"

Shadi watched him, the wind making his robes flap in the wind.

"Dear Other Yugi. Haven't you realized that the Shadow Game has already started? That girl, Anzu as you call her, is standing on the bridge of life. It is supported by four ropes attached to four Ushebti.

 _They were buried along the Pharoahs to serve them. Their names mean, those who answer._

But these Ushebti are the reflection of your heart. Other Yugi! When you show the weakness in your heart, the Ushebti will echo that weakness and break one by one! And when all four Ushebti that reflect your heart shatter and fall, that girl shall fall as well.

Since you clearly became afraid during my explanation of your hidden fear, one Ushebti has already broken. That leaves you with only three instead of four. Now. Let me explain the rules. The ropes holding the bridge of life are strung through my millennium key.

The millennium key is supported by my own Ushebti that reflects my heart.

In other words, if you manage to break my heart's Ushebti before your remaining three heart Ushebti's shatter, the millennium key will travel down the rope and reach the girl's hands. If a person who has been 'redecorated' touches the millennium key, they will return to normal. The girl's life will be saved and I will lose.

Do you now see? The one whose heart shows weakness first will lose!"

Yami remained stoic as he replied, "This is a game to test each other's weaknesses. My heart is being weighed against Anzu's life."

Wind swirled around the two figures as Shadi exclaimed, "Game start! Stage one!"

Yami waited apprehensively. Suddenly, multiple cracking noises startled him. The roof was falling, holes appearing all over the place.

Long sinewy arms appeared out of the holes, as withered heads with empty eye sockets broke through the crumbling roof, staring at Yami even though they had no eyes.

Yami tried to take a step back but thin bony hands had already trapped his feet in place. Yami struggled to get away but more hands shot up out of the roof, gripping his legs tightly as more undead crawled towards him, starting to trap his entire body. The spirit stared at them all with wide eyes, sweat appearing on his forehead. "Ah..."

Shadi observed the spirit before him, who was shaking and staring at the roof, seeing things that no one else could. "Other Yugi. This is the first stage of your heart's weighing. Answer my riddle. _What creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars?_ Then you will know what surrounds you." Yami kept up his struggles, his arms now pinned to his sides as the undead reached for his face, long wrinkled fingers brushing across his face.

'Crawls on the ground and clings to pillars? What is it? What is it?!'

A snap shook him out of his inner panic. He turned his head, movements restricted as the fingers pulled at him, caressing his face, stroking his hair.

Another one of his Ushebti had cracked, but not shattered. "Ugh..." Shadi made no movements, staring as the spirit continued to wrestle with his inner demons so to speak. 'Other Yugi. You are seeing an illusion. You are trapped in the illusion.

When you show weakness in your heart, you will drown in that illusion and all of your Ushebti shall shatter.

In Shadow Games those with weak hearts will lose. You must know that! The millennium puzzle chose you. The only way to defeat that illusion is to keep your heart strong and answer my question. Find the true nature of the illusion.'

Yami had stopped struggling, now trying to piece together the riddle. 'That which creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars...' His heart beat against his chest painfully, and he panted. 'Rrrrgh. This is an illusion Shadi put into my mind. But even though I know it's an illusion I can't seem to break free...Is this my weakness of my heart? Answer the riddle...that's what Shadi said.'

He cringed as he felt more wrinkled fingers slide over his face.

'If I solve the riddle...maybe these things will disappear.'

He closed his eyes, steadying his breathing.

'Don't rush.

Think.

Remember what he said.

That which creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars. What creeps on the ground are these zombies, and the pillars that they cling to...is me.

What if...I think of it the other way around.

Imagine a pillar, standing. And coming off it...clinging to the ground...'

He opened his eyes, looking at Shadi. "I know the answer. The riddle's true nature is my shadow!" Wind swirled around, whisking the zombies away, until everything returned to normal. As if the zombies were never there.

Shadi chuckled. "Heh. You managed to clear the first stage. But I was just testing you. Here is the second stage. Be careful. It's much harder than the first." Suddenly, the roof caved in, revealing a gaping hole. Yami leaped back out of instincts, gazing warily at the hole.

Two eyes shone in the darkness, and a low growl was heard.

End Of Chapter Thirteen Part Four


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami eyed the hole, his pulse quickening as he heard the growl, low and dangerous. He dared to move his eyes away from those two shining orbs, to look at Shadi with a question in his stare. However, the robed man offered no answers, choosing to stay silent. Yami dragged his gaze back to the...what was it?

The roof trembled, and Yami's instincts screamed at him to move, but just as he considered it, two huge hands shot up behind him, barely grazing his school jacket.

Yami found his arms held, immobilized by what appeared to be dragon claws. The skin around the claws was an ugly brown. A roar echoed in his eardrums, and a huge snarling mouth appeared over the trapped spirit's head. Two faded yellow eyes stared down at him, full of malice and hunger.

Yami stayed still, knowing it was useless to try and break free. But he was increasingly getting more nervous. 'This can't drag on for much longer. I need to save Anzu. I can only hope that Jonouchi and Honda are alright. And I swore to protect Yugi.' He closed his eyes, before opening them and gave a level stare at Shadi.

"Get on with it."

Shadi walked up to him, stopping five feet away. He tapped a foot on the ground, and suddenly a strange clicking noise sounded. Yami looked at Shadi's feet, before nine stone tiles appeared. Yami's gaze drifted over the tiles, but couldn't make sense of it.

Finally, Shadi spoke.

"This is the second stage of our Shadow Game. It is called, Concentration Or Death. You are trapped by the monster known as Ammit. There is only one way to escape, and that is to win!

Do you hear me? So get ready, otherwise say goodbye to your chances of saving your friends!"

Yami scowled at him. "This thing you call Ammit...is it an another illusion?"

Shadi nodded. "Yes. Ammit is only an illusion created for this stage. She is not really here. But weather she is real or not, when you feel her teeth, you will die.

Ammit will consume your soul. Just so you know, her last meal was from a certain museum director. But from the sounds she's making she must still be ravenous."

Yami twitched. 'It was him! He killed Mr. Kanekura!' Shadi knew what Yami thought but he showed no reaction. "I'll explain the rules now. These nine stone tiles, do you know the game of concentration? You lay out a deck of playing cards and attempt to tur-"

Yami interrupted him. "I know what concentration is! Stop stalling and explain the rules!" Shadi merely shrugged. "Very well. Those stone plates are like cards. They have images on them, etched onto the other side."

Yami glanced at the tiles. "Wait. There are nine tiles here! You need an even number to have pairs!"

Shadi chuckled. "Yes. There is an extra plate here, in the middle. In this version of the game, you have to name the extra plate in the middle.

You don't need to even match the other pairs. If you name the ninth one, the illusion will disappear.

However!

You are not allowed to turn over any of the tiles!"

Yami frowned at him.

'What?'

Shadi smirked. "There is a time limit. If you don't answer within five minutes, Ammit will devour you. But, to be nice, I'll tell you a hint. Those stone plates are a mirror of Ammit." Yami twisted his head back to glance at Ammit before looking at the tiles.

"..."

Shadi stepped back. "Now! Other Yugi! Do you have the strength to shake your fear away and solve this riddle? What is on the ninth stone plate?"

Yami focused on the tiles, mind reeling. 'Concentration...the ninth picture...mirror of Ammit? There are few little clues to properly pick apart the riddle! I...I can't think straight!'

 **Snap!**

Yami whipped his head around and glared at the Ushebti tied on the fence. The Ushebti that had splintered before had cracked, almost falling apart. But, fortunately, stayed in place.

"Careful." Shadi murmured. Yami ignored him, resuming his panicked thinking, trying to force himself to calm down. His blood raced through him, quickening his heartbeat. "Three minutes left." Commented Shadi.

Yami pretended to not hear him, knowing that Shadi was trying to make him lose focus, panic, be afraid. The spirit of the puzzle snuck a glance at the Ushebti tied around the fence.

'Three left. And one of them is at it's breaking point. Anzu. I know that you are a doll right now but don't worry. I'll get you to safety. I'll solve this puzzle! Your life depends on it!'

Jonouchi rounded another corner, Honda hot on his heels. Yoshimori ran after them, his eyes crazed and blank. Honda put on a burst of speed, bypassing Jonouchi. "Hurry up man! He's going to catch you!" Jonouchi panted. "I-I'm t-trying...so t-tired. Honda! I don't think I'm going to make it!"

Honda glanced back at him, the trench coat flapping behind him making it hard to see the blonde. "What did you just say?

You baka!

You are not dying on me!"

He reached foward, grabbing Jonouchi's arm and ran as fast as he could, the blonde stumbling and tripping to keep up.

"H-Honda! R-run just a bit s-slower!"

The teen grumbled. "How much of an idiot are you?! We need to run faster! So no can do. Sorry!"

Yoshimori wailed again, swiping his hands through the air. Honda rounded yet another corner and stopped abruptly, Jonouchi smashing into him from behind. Honda stumbled, but caught himself, looking back at Jonouchi. The blonde was wincing. "Ouch. I think I bit my tongue. Honda! What the hell?"

Honda sighed. "Open your eyes Jonouchi. We're at a dead end."

The lanky teen glanced around his comrade, seeing that Honda was right. But he also noticed a fire extinguisher lying against a wall. He smiled.

How convenient.

Yoshimori had stopped as well, confused at why his targets had stopped running. Honda peered over Jonouchi at the Professor, who was silently observing them, making no movements apart from his limbs slightly twitching. He turned his attention back to Jonouchi, who looked like he was planning something. Honda shifted from one foot to the other, anxious.

Finally Jonouchi poked him. "Hey." He whispered. Honda crouched down, the blonde mimicking his movements. Honda grinned. He somehow knew Jonouchi had a great plan. His eyebrow twitched. Well. Hopefully it was a great plan. Jonouchi started whispering in a hurried tone.

"Okay. So here's the plan. You distract him by any means possible, while I grab that fire extinguisher. Then while Yoshimori is distracted, I'll clonk him over the head with the extinguisher."

Honda sniggered. "Alright. Let's do it." Jonouchi high fived him and stood up, edging towards the wall.

Honda got up as well, smiling nervously at the zombified Professor. "So uh...do you like sports?"

The Professor blinked, before making a confused noise. Honda started rambling, while Jonouchi quickly grabbed the extinguisher, keeping close to the walls while all of the Professor's attention was trained on Honda. Honda continued making pointless conversation.

"So yeah. That was the day I learned my dog hated birds.

What's that?

You wanna know what my dog is?

Well, she's a German Shepard crossed with something else. Probably a type of Retriever or Hound.

Yeah.

She always whines to go for walks then as soon as she sees a bird she gets all growly, staring at the thing like it's a spawn from the Underworld. It's weird."

Honda actually smiled at that one, for it was true. Dogs can be quite strange. But no matter how strange his dog is, he'll always love her.

 _(Her name is Blankey by the way. Honda does actually own a real dog, it's in the manga.)_

Honda's ideas for any future conversations were cut short as Jonouchi whooped and flung the extinguisher at Yoshimori, knocking him out cold. Yoshimori collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Honda walked over to him, nudging his face with the tip of his shoe. A few moments passed, then Honda almost leaped out of his skin as a hand shot out, gripping his ankle rather tightly. Honda growled.

"Bastard. Get off me!"

Yoshimori made an almost screeching noise, his nails digging into Honda's skin. Jonouchi picked up the extinguisher, pulling the cord as white foam sprayed all over the Professor. He whined and let go of Honda, rubbing his eyes.

Honda rubbed his ankle, cringing at the little cuts Yoshimori made. Jonouchi dropped the metal extinguisher on Yoshimori's head, causing the man's face to be smushed onto the floor.

An indignant wail sounded.

Jonouchi was checking over Honda, worried. "Hey man, you alright?"

Honda leaped away, gasping.

"Look out!"

Jonouchi turned just as Yoshimori grabbed Jonouchi's shirt collar, pushing him towards the wall and a window with incredible force.

Honda ran towards them but it was too late, Yoshimori shoved Jonouchi, and the blonde's weight of falling caused him to crash through the window, shards of glass flying everywhere. Honda rushed to the window, relieved as he saw Jonouchi just below the window, standing precariously on a ledge jutting out from the building.

Arms wrapped around Honda, and he bucked, trying to get the Professor off him. But the man was too strong, and Honda fell through the window, screaming. Jonouchi tried reaching for Honda, but he was focused on not falling off the ledge.

"Hoonnnddaaaa!"

The blonde grimaced, tears appearing in his eyes before a shout was heard. He glanced down, seeing Sugouroku holding a rather frazzled Honda. "It's alright! I got him!"

Jonouchi smiled. "Gramps! You're alright."

The elderly man chuckled. "But you're not. If you fall I'll catch you."

Jonouchi nodded, before something caught his attention.

It was Anzu, standing on a plank halfway off the roof. "What is she doing?! Where the hell is Yugi?" A moan caught his attention, and Jonouchi glanced back at the window.

The Professor, covered in white foam from the extinguisher, was reaching for him, leaning out the window. Jonouchi groaned. 'You gotta be kidding me.'

Shadi glared at Yami. "Why do you hesitate? Hurry up. You only have one minute left!"

Yami was thinking over Shadi's cryptic words. 'These plates are a mirror of the monster Ammit. Wait a minute.

A mirror!

Mirrors reflect one's own face and form!

This game is concentration. Eight of the tiles hide four pairs of pictures. The ninth one is left out.'

A voice called out to him. "Thirty seconds left."

Yami ignored it.

'The stone plates are a mirror. They reflect the monster. What does this monster have two of? And only one of? There are two... **Eyes.**

 **Nostrils.**

 **Ears.**

 **Hands.**

And only one...'

Shadi counted down. "Five.

Four.

Three.

Two."

Ammit's jaws closed down on Yami. Yami shouted at him. "I know the answer! There is only one mouth!" Ammit stopped, and fog swirled around her, dissipating her. The tiles flipped over, revealing said answer engraved on them. Two clawed hands. Two noses. Two ears. Two eyes. And the ninth one in the middle showed a mouth.

Shadi nodded slowly. "Well done. You have now beaten the second stage of my game. But beware. The third and final stage is the most difficult."

Yami quivered. 'Final stage. Here we go.'

End Of Chapter Thirteen Part Five


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jonouchi swatted at Yoshimori, gasping as he tilted backwards. With a quick reflex he grasped the ledge of the window, wincing as tiny shards of glass pricked his skin. It was enough to draw blood, but Jonouchi was just happy to have something to hold on to while standing on a very small ledge outside a building with a zombie Professor trying to kill him. He'd worry about the minor injury later.

Sugouroku called up from below. "Oi! Jonouchi! Be careful!"

Jonouchi smirked dryly. 'This situation requires probably anything but being careful, I can't just loiter here all day. And Anzu is still doing that wierd trick. I don't know what Yugi's doing but if he's not going to save her I will.' He slowly shifted across the ledge, making his way over to Anzu.

The Professor did not like this. He climbed out of the window, scooting along the ledge towards Jonouchi. The blonde frowned.

"Tch. Stop following me. Scoot."

But the man did not listen, slowly but surely edging towards Jonouchi. Jonouchi glanced down, seeing the worried faces of Sugouroku and Honda. He then glanced at Yoshimori, before gritting his teeth, trying to move away from him without loosing his footing.

Shadi and Yami stared each other down. A few moments passed, before Shadi spoke, his stern eyes never leaving Yami's face.

"Get ready. This is the final stage. I commend you for solving the first two tests. Your three remaining heart's Ushebti have withstood the previous trials. But now, they shall shatter!"

Yami tensed.

'What is with this man? It's like he knows all my weak points. But no matter what I will save Anzu. You will not get your way Shadi! Somehow, I have to break his Ushebti. Then the millennium key will travel down the rope to Anzu's hand, breaking the spell.

But...is there any way to break it?

Shadi is very confident that I'll be on the losing side of his game. But I will not back down!'

He squinted at Shadi, noticing the way the man smirked. "Other Yugi. You shall not find my weakness like that. My heart is like a diamond. You can not break it. Your searches will be in vain.

But your heart is like alabaster. Weak and flimsy.

Now behold! Let me introduce you to your next opponent!"

Yami gasped, as an image of Jonouchi appeared before him. But gone was the quirky attitude. His eyes were full of contempt. Yami stiffened as the blonde leaped foward, snatching the millennium puzzle before turning to face him, smirking. Yami twitched, unable to completely comprehend what was going on. "J-Jonouchi."

Shadi chuckled darkly. "That image of Jonouchi is a past memory of the younger version of you. Your precious Yugi. This was the Jonouchi that used to bully him."

Yami fidgeted, unnerved. 'A past version of Jonouchi? Then this is a Jonouchi that I don't know too much about. The puzzle wasn't solved at that point.' He felt a twinge in his heart, and he narrowed his eyes sadly.

'Yugi...'

Jonouchi smiled cruelly at Yami. "Oh my gosh. What are you? A girl? Who carries shit like this around with them. You make me sick!" He tossed the puzzle in the air before catching it again. Yami flinched as he felt his heart almost split in half. A very strong feeling of angst and sadness hit him. He clutched his chest where his heart was.

'Yugi...Shadi is trying to target his weakness.' Without the puzzle though he couldn't properly connect with Yugi and tell him it was alright, he didn't have to be afraid. A loud cracking noise sounded, and Yami knew what it was. Yugi's intense feelings had weakened Yami's heart as well. So two of their Ushebti had shattered. Now there was only one Ushebti.

The plank that held up Anzu wobbled, falling over the edge a little bit more. Now, the plank was slanting downwards at a slight angle. Anzu slid an inch foward, but did not fall off. Yami tried to ignore his increasingly rising stress. He stared at Jonouchi, trying to decide weather or not it was an illusion, or Jonouchi being brainwashed by Shadi.

But he didn't have much time to ponder, as Shadi spoke. "Now then. The final stage is called Game Of Death."

 **Pok. Pok. Pok.**

The roof fell away to reaveal a squarish platform. The rest of the roof was gone, a gaping hole with no end.

"Let me explain the rules. You each take turns throwing the millennium puzzle like a die. For each throw, the opponent must move two squares in the direction the tip of the puzzle points to. The first one to push his opponent into the pit wins."

Yami clenched his hands. 'He wants me to play such a dangerous game with Jonouchi?!'

Shadi walked up to the edge, the tip of his flat white shoes just poking over the edge. "Now. Let's see you defeat this painful memory. Kill this illusion! Otherwise you shall never pass!"

Yami looked at the ground. "Jonouchi...we don't have to do this." He uttered softly.

The blonde sneered at him, shooting him a glare. "You want this puzzle back? You'll have to win the game first!" Yami just observed him sadly. Jonouchi scoffed. "What's the matter huh? Fine. I'll go first." He tossed the puzzle, the heavy metal clacking against the roof. It pointed straight ahead, towards the pit. Jonouchi grinned. "Alright. The puzzle points that way. Move two steps towards the edge of the platform."

Yami obliged, walking two steps in silence. The blonde moved to pick up the puzzle, offering it to Yami. "It's your turn." Yami shook his head, blonde bangs swaying softly.

"No."

He whispered.

Jonouchi frowned. "Excuse me?" Yami didn't look at him. "I won't play this game with you." Jonouchi blinked, confused, before turning and going back to his original spot. "Fine. I'll go again." He tossed the artifact again, the puzzle landing in the same spot as last time.

"Alright. Take two more steps."

Yami did as he was told, coming to a stop at the edge of the platform, staring down at the bottomless pit. Jonouchi tilted his head. "You're at the edge now. You...can't possibly want to pass again?"

Yami turned his head to look at him. "I pass."

Shadi was growing more and more confused. 'The fool. Is he just going to sacrifice himself just for the sake of a friend?'

Jonouchi paused, unsure of what to do. Shadi yelled at Yami. "You fool! Are you throwing the game? Do you admit defeat?!" Yami turned his expressionless stare upon Shadi.

"You're wrong. It's trust. I trust my friend."

Shadi quivered. "Ridiculous. Other Yugi. It seems you are unable to defeat your past. You fail. What I was testing in this game is the weakness in your heart of trusting too much. Trust is more easily broken than Ushebti.

In the end, trust is nothing but weak hearts seeking solace. If you had sent your 'friend' into the pit you would have gained strength."

He ordered Jonouchi to end the game.

But the blonde just stood there, a smile on his face.

Shadi frowned. "Go ahead! Do it!" Jonouchi shook his head, smiling at Yami. He walked over to him, gave Yami the puzzle, then disappeared like fog in the wind.

Shadi was flabbergasted. "W-what? What just happened?"

Yami tied the cord holding the puzzle around his neck, facing Shadi with determination. "Don't you realize? There is no past or present with friendship. As long as you trust your friends, they in turn will trust you."

Shadi stepped back, shock written all over his face.

The sound of something snapping caught Yami's attention immediately. The rope holding up Anzu was fraying, the plank shuddering dangerously. As soon as the roof turned to normal, the spirit rushed over, grabbing the chain link fence. "Anzu!" The plank fell, but stopped immediately.

"Hraahhhh!"

It was the real Jonouchi! He was on the ledge jutting out from the building, holding the plank up. One arm wrapped around the plank, while the other supported the board from the underside.

Yami smiled. "Jonouchi! You're alright!"

The blonde huffed. "Ugh, yeah! Man, Anzu is heavy." While Yami wondered what to do, Shadi was still in shock. 'Impossible. They support each other...without hesitating for an instant!'

The Ushebti that was Shadi's cracked. Shadi reeled in surprise. 'What? My heart's Ushebti...' Yami glanced at Shadi, noticing how the man was still in a state of unbelief. "Shadi. It seems you don't understand. True strength of the heart can't be obtained alone! The power to trust your friends! That is the true strength of the heart!"

Shadi didn't want to believe it.

Sensing his heart weakening, Shadi's Ushebti shattered, freeing the ankh from it's binds. Yami smiled. 'His statue has broken! Now the millennium key will travel down the rope to Anzu's hand!'

And so it did. When the metal made contact with the brunette, there was a split second, then Anzu blinked, the light in her eyes returning.

"Huh? What's going on?"

She looked down to see the very deadly height she was at. "Eyyyaarghh! I'm going to die!" She sat down, thumping onto the wooden plank. Jonouchi sweated. "Urgh...Anzu! You're heavy! Get off!" Anzu looked down at him. "Jonouchi? What are you doing?" The lanky blonde grumbled loudly. "Saving you! Now please! I can't support the plank for much longer!"

Yami watched as the zombiefied Professor from before reached Jonouchi, grasping his leg and shaking it. Jonouchi shook, as did the plank, and he let go. Anzu yelped as she tilted backwards, but Yami reached over the fence and grabbed her arm, pulling her to safety.

Anzu clutched his shirt, but was a bit embarrassed at the close proximity between them. Once he considered Anzu away from harm, he let her go, turning back to Jonouchi. The teen was busy trying to shake off the Professor. "No! Down boy! Heel!" The man just laughed eerily, shaking Jonouchi again. Yami shouted at him.

"Jonouchi!"

The teen turned as best he could, looking at Yami. "Huh?" The spirit pointed at the ankh that was still strung to the plank. "Make Yoshimori touch that key! It'll return him to normal!" Jonouchi frowned for a split second before nodding.

He grabbed Yoshimori's hand, forcing the man to touch the ankh.

The Professor blinked. "Huh?" Then he looked up at Jonouchi. "Oh hello. You are...Jonchi correct?"

The blonde smiled. "It's Jonouchi."

The man nodded. "Oh. Okay. By the way, what are we doing here?" Jonouchi was at lost for words. Yami helped them up, returning them to safety on the other side of the fence. The door connected at the roof swung open, with Sugouroku and Honda dashing in. The game shop owner rushed to Yoshimori. "Are you alright?" The bruised and battered man shrugged. "Um. Well. I hurt all over and a lot of my teeth are missing..."

Jonouchi pointed at Anzu. "Blame her!"

(He was referring to when Anzu wacked Yoshimori with the globe.)

Anzu swatted his arm. "Shhh!"

Yami grinned at their antics, before turning to face Shadi.

The white robed man had resumed his blank stare. "I admit my defeat. You have passed all my tests. I used the millennium items to show you illusions, illusions from shadows. And yet...

the images of you and your friends trusting and helping each other seems unrealistic in this harsh world. Somehow...that is sad."

Yami spoke, calmly and evenly. "Shadi. I realized something about the power of the millennium puzzle. No matter how far apart we are, friends always come together as one. We are small pieces that together becomes an undefeatable power. Just like a puzzle."

He held up the puzzle. " **The power of unity!**

That is the power of the millennium puzzle."

Shadi gasped. "Unity?"

Jonouchi stepped foward. "Hey, you in the dress. I don't know how you did all this, but this is our place! Get out!" Shadi blinked. "Yes. I suppose that's true." He turned away with a flap of his cloak, glancing back at Yami.

"Yugi!"

(Shadi's saying Yugi instead of other Yugi so his friends don't get confused.)

"You have passed my tests. I am beaten.

But I am pleased.

My bloodline has been searching long for someone like you. You...may be able to open _that_ door." Shadi then walked off, grabbing his millennium key before disappearing.

Jonouchi growled. "What's that jerk talking about?" Anzu poked him. "Hey." She whispered. "Doesn't Yugi seem different?" Jonouchi nodded. "Yeah. You're right. Well. I'm going to talk to him. Here goes."

Yami heard them and swiftly switched with Yugi, hiding himself deep within puzzle. Jonouchi put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Hey uhh..."

Yugi turned around. "Hi! What's up?" Jonouchi sweatdropped. "Uh...it's nothing. Let's go out to eat!" Yugi jumped around. "Yeah!"

Jonouchi and Anzu looked at each other. 'Maybe it was just our imagination.'

Yoshimori smiled, his teeth broken and some missing. "I don't know if I can eat very well though." Once again, Jonouchi decided to pick on Anzu. "It's all Anzu's fault!" The brunette glared at him. "What? I only broke three!"

Yugi interrupted them. "I want burgers!"

The group cheered. "Yeah!"

End Of Chapter Thirteen Part Six


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

On the way to school, Yugi rummaged in his jacket pocket, bringing out a little square keychain device. Pressing the power button, the device beeped and the screen flickered, before lighting up, revealing a little digital pet. Strangely enough, it's hair was spiky like Yugi's. Glancing up every so often so he didn't run into anyone, Yugi pressed some buttons, smiling.

Something tickled his elbow, and he turned, seeing the transparent form of the spirit beside him, staring at the device.

Yugi smiled up at him. "Hey. Are you interested in this?"

Yami blinked, his concentration on the device broken. He smoothed it out with a smile and tilted his head. "I suppose I could be slightly intrigued with that little game. What is it?" Yugi switched to speaking through the link as he was now in the school hallway.

/It's a little game that lets you take care of a digital pet. You have to feed it and clean up its messes. The more you care for it...the stronger it'll get and it might evolve. But if you don't feed it it'll die. The same thing happens if you don't clean up after it./

Yami looked a bit lost, but he nodded all the same.

/Any other quirks?/

Yugi turned the corner as he continued explaining. /Well, you can also link up your device to another device someone else has and transfer each other pets data. That is a good way to evolve your pet./

The spirit glanced down at the tiny screen. /What have you named your pet?/

The spiky haired teen laughed a little bit. /It's not very original./

/Doesn't matter. Do tell me./

Yugi looked down before saying, /Well I named it U2. It..just reminds me of you and I. You know. Like I'm number one and you're number two./

Yami frowned slightly.

/Oh./

This caused Yugi to frown as well. /I can change it if you don't like it./ Yami glanced up rather quickly, looking a bit apologetic.

/No no. I wasn't saying that. I was just thinking...if we're number one and two, why not name your pet U3?/

Yugi shrugged. /Just didn't think of it before I guess./

Yami wasn't satisfied but he let the matter go. Staring at the screen again, he noticed something. /Yugi. Don't you think U2 looks a bit like you?/

The teen blushed. /Whhaaatt? No./

Yami just smiled, shaking his head before glancing around the hallway. /All right. I'll be going now. Talk to you later./

Yugi waved absentmindedly, already focused on finding his friends in the classroom. Yami faded away.

Yugi sat down at his desk just as Jonouchi reached him.

"Hey! Good morning!"

Yugi returned the greeting, spotting a digital pet game in his hand. "So you have one too! How's your pet?"

Jonouchi looked at the game screen. "He's good he's good." Anzu walked to Yugi's desk, twirling her own copy of the game around her finger. "I got one too."

Yugi beamed at her. "That's cool!"

Honda joined the group, looking over Jonouchi's shoulders. "This game is pretty popular huh?" Yugi twisted around to look at him. "Do you have one?"

Honda shook his head. "Nah. I got a real pet. My dog Blankey. She recently came into heat, so I'm a bit stressed."

Jonouchi spoke up. "Yeah. Our pets can breed too!" Anzu reddened a bit in the face. 'That's one way of putting it...' She pointed to Yugi's game screen. "He looks a bit like you, don't you think?"

Yugi squinted at his screen. "I guess...I named him U2." He pushed a button, and U2 ate some food. Jonouchi poked Yugi. "Wanna see what mine looks like?"

Yugi nodded.

"Sure."

The blonde showed his device, smirking proudly. Yugi blinked.

It looked a bit like a triangle with legs. It had one swirl of hair hovering above it's head. It's eyes looked mean.

Yugi wasn't sure what to say.

Honda laughed. "Ahaha! It's so ugly!" The lanky blonde growled at Honda. "Shut up!" Anzu chuckled. "Looks like your pet has inherited your bad attitude too!" Jonouchi glanced at her, then sighed.

Yugi decided to speak up. "They say when you take care of your pet they inherit your personality. So with thousands of creature types, you can have any number of pets, all of them unique!"

Jonouchi waved his game around. "Hey Yugi! Let's link up our pets and exchange data!" Yugi considered it for a second, then agreed. The two friends plugged their games into each other, seeing Jonouchi's pet walk over onto Yugi's game screen. The group watched, then gasped as Jonouchi's pet kicked U2.

Jonouchi frowned. "I'm ashamed."

Honda snickered. "He's just like you."

The blonde frowned. "Not anymore."

A silence filled the air after that. The quiet was broken when a beeping noise sounded. Yugi unplugged his game. "That sound means it's done." Jonouchi studied his screen. "Maybe Joe will gain some of U2's kindness." Yugi watched U2, who was staring out the screen. "Well U2? What kind of data did you get from Joe?"

U2 looked up at Yugi through the screen. _"Bip bip. This is my master! Bip bip!"_

Yugi smiled at U2 before frowning, seeing the little pet cowering. "What's wrong U2?" A gruff mean voice sounded.

"Hey Yugi!"

The mentioned person turned, seeing a big guy with a short haircut. He held a keychain game in his hand, but the game was golden coloured. The guy spoke again. "Wanna see my pet? It's special."

Yugi looked at him. "You're Kujirada. Um. Sure. Show me your pet."

Kujirada smirked. "My pet's special though. Heh heh." Jonouchi sidled up to him. "Hey hey. What makes your pet so special?"

Kujirada chortled. "Keh keh keh. Don't you know? There are hidden characters in these digital pets." Honda echoed him.

"Hidden characters?"

Kujirada grinned. "Yeah. They say it's from a glitch, or maybe a computer virus. Nobody knows. The chances of getting a hidden character is a million to one. The way you discipline them, the way you feed them, the owners personality...

when everything is just right...

your pet turns into a special pet. And I have one of them!"

Jonouchi scowled. 'Hmph. Hate to admit it but I'm curious.'

Yugi's attention was now focused on the game Kujirada had. "Could you show it to us?" The boy shrugged. "Why not." He held out the gadget.

Anzu snorted. "Man what is that thing?"

Honda smirked. "Feh. It's even uglier than Jonouchi's pet."

Jonouchi didn't complain. He agreed with Honda.

Kujirada's pet was really round...with a snarling face and tiny limbs. A black star was on it's chest. Jonouchi looked at Kujirada. "How do you know it's a hidden pet?" Kujirada pointed to the black star on it.

"Because of that. Hidden characters will have a black star on them."

"Ah."

Jonouchi said simply.

Kujirada smirked at them. "One more thing. While your pets don't live longer than twenty one days...mine has been alive for over two months now! It's the ultimate pet! Gahaha!"

Anzu frowned at him, looking annoyed. "Everybody's pet is special while they last. I don't think yours is so great just because it has a longer lifespan." Kujirada shrugged.

'You're just jealous...'

Yugi's attention turned back to his game when U2 made a series of beeping noises, looking frightened. Flustered, Yugi stared worriedly at his pet. 'What is wrong with him?' He jumped, a bit startled, when something tickled his mind.

/Is something wrong?/

Yugi nodded, before realizing that Yami at the moment couldn't see it.

/Yeah. U2 has been acting very peculiar. He seems to be quite afraid of something./

A vague feeling of understanding hit him. /Yes. I feel it too./

Yugi narrowed his eyes. /What are you talking about?/

Yami was silent for a second before responding. /It's Kujirada's pet. A dark aura is being emitted off it./

Yugi snuck a look at Kujirada, feeling the spirit fall silent. 'Hmmm.'

End Of Chapter Fourteen Part One


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Nighttime. Kujirada's house.)  
Kujirada was fast asleep, snoring really loudly. Someone yelled at his door, telling him to stop snoring. He turned away from the door, pulling the blankets over his head and continued snoring. His digital pet game was on his bedside desk. Two minutes passed.

* **Beep beep!** *

Kujirada snorted, rubbing his eyes as the device continued it's irritating noises. He sat up, grabbing the wretched thing and pressed a few buttons, feeding it. "Ugh...I can't sleep like this..." he mumbled tiredly.

Then he blinked, then blinked some more. "Huh...he...looks bigger than before. Awesome! It keeps growing!"

The digital pet glared up at Kujirada through the screen. " _Keh. I'm tired of eating pet food all the time."_

He smirked at the boy's shocked expression.

 _"Yeah that's right. I can talk."_

Kujirada stammered. "But...but digital pets can only beep!"

The 'pet' snarled. _"Keh! You called me a pet?! Fool! You are the one who is a pet! Listen up!"_

With this, the 'pet' used his powers to hypnotize Kujirada.

 _"Hey. If you get me better food...I'll live even longer! You'll grow to be famous because of me! Doesn't that sound nice?"_

Kujirada stared blankly at him, before nodding slowly. The digital 'pet' grinned nastily. _"Good. Good. Now. Do as I say you buffoon!"_

(The next day at school.)

"Arrrgghh! My data's gone! My precious Joe is gone!" Head's turned at Jonouchi's outburst. Yugi frowned at the screen that his friend was showing him. "Huh."

It was true. The power was on but there was no Joe.

Jonouchi sobbed dramatically.

Yugi patted his shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

The blonde looked mystified. "Well. I left the classroom, putting the thing on my desk, and when I came back, Joe was gone!" Yugi frowned, putting a finger and a thumb on his chin. "Hmmm."

Meanwhile, Kujirada was huddled in the corner of the classroom, laughing quietly. "Ahuh."

Kujirada's digital 'pet' burped, already bigger than before. _"Heheh. Other pets are just as delicious as I thought they would be. Rrrgh. I just ate but I'm already hungry again. Time to call my 'pet'."_

He used his hypnotic powers again. Kujirada blinked. "Must...get...more...food."

Anzu was happily playing with her digital pet, when Kujirada walked over. "Hey. Mazaki. Gimme your pet." The brunette turned away from him. "No way!"

Kujirada growled.

"Give it!"

He ripped the device away from Anzu, plugging it into his own device. "Hehehe. Here's another one."

Kujirada's 'pet' gazed hungrily at Anzu's peach shaped pet.

 _"Meheheh. Food!"_ Anzu's poor digital friend didn't last long. The greedy glutton swallowed it down, smaking it's lips. _"More! I must have more!"_

Anzu turned away in disgust, a tear rolling down her cheek. "My Peachy...how could you..."

Yugi was watching the entire thing, while standing there, aghast.

/Hey...other me. Is this what you were talking about?/

/Yes./

Yugi stepped back as Kujirada stalked over to him. "Give me yours too!" Yugi clutched the little device tightly. "No! You can't have it!" Kujirada disregarded Yugi's wishes and yanked the device out of his hands. Yugi cried out, running to stop him.

/Yugi!/

But it was too late. Kujirada had already plugged Yugi's device into his device, laughing a sick laugh. "Ahahahahahaha! Feed! Feed and grow!"

U2 looked up at the now ginormous pet. _"Keh. My my. You look tasty! Well. Down the hatch!"_ He reached for the unfortunate pet, but U2 ran away, the other pet chasing him.

Yugi watched with worry. "Run U2!" U2 beeped, running around.

The glutton laughed. _"I may be fat, but I'm fast on my feet!"_

He reached forwards, grabbing the little guy and opening his mouth.

 _"Bon appetit!"_

Yugi gasped. "No! U2!" Suddenly, U2 made a series of beeping noises, and started to glow. Kujirada blinked. "Huh? What's happening?"

Yugi smiled. "The exchange with Joe has now come into affect! U2 is evolving!"

Kujirada blinked again. Then looked at the screen.

U2 evolved. His eyes grew sharper, and the air around him quivered intensely. He glared at Kujirada's pet and rushed at him, punching him in the chin. The greedy pet howled before exploding, all traces of him gone.

Yugi jumped around, happy. "Yaaah! I love you U2!" His friends gathered around him, high fiving.

Yami was equally happy. /That was awesome!/

He smiled as Yugi radiated surprise and contentedness at the other side of the link. Then he thought about U2's evolved form. 'It looked a bit like me...' He glanced through Yugi's eyes to see that U2 had reverted back to it's usual cuteness.

'...'

Kujirada tossed the game into the garbage. 'Great. Now I can sleep at night.'

(Nighttime. Yugi's house.)

The teen watched his little pet go about it's buissness. Yami was sitting by Yugi, perched atop Yugi's desk.

Yugi sighed. 'All good things must come to an end. According to U2's data, he'll disappear by morning...I'll just watch him..until then...'

Yami decided to tell his young charge what he had thought about earlier.

"Yugi."

The boy gave a disinterested hum.

"Don't you think that evolved U2 looked like me?"

Yugi turned in his chair to look at him. "You thought so too?" He smiled at Yami's mildly surprised expression. "Yeah. You know...it reminds me of you and me."

The spirit didn't say anything, waiting for Yugi to continue. "U2 is like me. Small. Innocent. Unable to stand up for myself." Yami started shaking his head in denial but Yugi interrupted him.

"No. Let me finish. The evolved U2 is like you. Strong. Confident. Bold. Unafraid.

But also...a protector. A friend. And someone who means a lot to me."

Yami was at loss for words. He wasn't the type to get all mushy when someone gave him compliments but...he couldn't help it. He smiled at Yugi warmly, ruffling his hair with a hand.

Yugi laughed. "Stop that!"

Yami got off the desk, putting his spectral hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Thank you. I...really can't find any other way to say thank you. I..."

Yugi, without warning, put his arms around the spirit, hugging him. Yami stared in surprise. He could feel that there was something touching him, but it wasn't quite physical.

When Yugi hugged Yami, he almost felt like he was going to pass right through, but the magic of the puzzle seemed to know what they wanted and allowed them to touch when it was almost physically and scientifically impossible.

Yami allowed a small smile to twitch across his face. 'Yugi...'

Hesitantly, he put his arms around Yugi, having to crouch a bit since Yugi was smaller.

The spirit could feel tears in the corners of his eyes, and was shocked. But he didn't let go, and neither did Yugi, until...Yugi got sleepy, grabbed his little keychain game, put on his pyjamas, and crawled into bed, placing the puzzle on his bedside desk.

Yami gazed at Yugi, floating beside the bed.

" _Thank you."_

He whispered, before fading away into the puzzle.

End Of Chapter Fourteen Part Two.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hanasaki smiled at the group of people around him reading some of the comic books he brought to school. Jonouchi whooped suddenly.

"Man this is awesome! So the main character was a villain but then he turned good, fighting crime! But because he turned good his face started rotting, and he earned the name Zombire! But he doesn't care! As long as he can continue to do good!"

Hanasaki nodded, rifling through a comic book on his desk. "Ooh! Here's a really awesome fight scene!"

Yugi looked over Hanasaki's shoulder. "Oh that's awesome!"

Anzu was standing to the side, smirking at them talk excitedly. Honda came up behind her and quickly placed a comic book over her eyes. "Come join the fun!" Anzu took the book off, turning to glare at Honda but he was already walking away. She looked down at the book, quirking an eyebrow. It showed Zombire leaping across the rooftops, the moon in the distance.

'...It's alright I guess.'

She turned the page, skimming the words as she made sense of the pictures.

Jonouchi nudged Yugi with his elbow. "Hey...look. Honda got Anzu to read a comic book." Yugi glanced at Anzu, who was rather absorbed in her interest in the book to notice they were talking about her. He nodded slightly, before turning back to look at the comic book Hanasaki was reading.

Hanasaki spoke up suddenly, an excited look in his eyes. "So you heard he was evil before right? Well here's how it went. Zombire was originally a Death God. But he learned how to love and started fighting evil. But the more he turns good, the more his face behind his mask rots away, like a zombie.

Every time it happens, his life gets shorter. But he insists on fighting evil. That's why he's the greatest hero ever! Zombire!"

Everyone, including Anzu stared at him in surprise.

Hanasaki blushed. "S-Sorry, I just really like him. He's my hero too!"

Jonouchi patted Hanasaki's shoulder. "It's alright. It's cool. Sounds like you really admire him!" Hanasaki grinned. "Yeah! Hey, you want to come to my house later tonight? I'll show you my Zombire collection!"

Yugi smiled. "Okay! I'm sure everyone else wants to come to?" They all agreed.

(After school at Hanasaki's house.)

Hanasaki opened his bedroom door, enjoying the awestruck expressions the group had. Literally every corner of his room had some sort of Zombire theme. Be it clothes, costumes, action figures, clocks, calendars, even figures you can paint yourself.

Yugi gawked at everything. "Did you collect all of this Hanasaki?"

The boy laughed. "Actually my dad works in America. Everytime he comes back to Japan he brings me something!" Yugi picked up a photo of Zombire.

"Amazing."

The door opened, and a kind looking lady with short hair walked in, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks. "Hello everyone! Would you like some Zombire snacks? They're from America!"

Jonouchi blinked. "Z-Zombire snacks?"

Anzu bowed. "Thank you!"

Mrs. Hanasaki smiled. "Of course! This is the first time Tomoya brought so many friends home." She set the tray down.

(Tomoya is the Hanasaki's family last name.)

Mrs. Hanasaki looked at her son. "By the way Tomoya, there's a surprise visitor for you." Hanasaki glanced behind her to see a tall man jump out, wearing a Zombire mask.

Jonouchi spat out his drink in surprise, while Anzu stared silently in shock at the man. Hanasaki ran over to him, hugging him.

"Dad!"

Honda sputtered. "D-dad?"

Hanasaki looked up at his dad, who was still wearing the Zombire mask. "When did you get home?"

"Oh...just now." Mr. Hanasaki said.

His son poked the Zombire mask. "Is this a real Zombire mask?"

Mr. Hanasaki took off the mask, his glasses smudged and short hair ruffled. "Yes it is son." He gave the mask to Hanasaki.

The boy smiled down at the mask. 'I'll complete my Zombire costume and surprise everyone!' He turned to his friends. "Please have some snacks, I gotta do something." He left the room.

Jonouchi looked confused. "Wonder what he's doing."

Yugi shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to find out when he comes back."

End Of Chapter Fifteen Part One


	46. Chapter 46 ON HIATUS!

I will be discontinuing this story for now. Many apologies. I have lost interest in this story. Maybe I'll pick up on it sometime...the story I have been devoting my time to is He Who Once Reinged As King. If you haven't yet...why not take a look? You don't have to of course. But for any of you who really enjoyed this story my apologies times infinity. If I don't write in it for a few years...people are welcome to try and continue it. Just make sure that you write that the story used to belong to me. I mean..the show obviously belongs to Kazuki. But I mean the story _I_ wrote...does that make any sense? Don't you go stealing my stuff now! I'm watching you! B) On second thought...just don't continue it. It's easier that way.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jonouchi watched as Hanasaki rushed off, obviously pleased.

"The whole family is Zombire crazy."

Anzu smiled. "It's kinda cute."

Jonouchi shrugged, looking around the room, noticing a huge Zombire box laid against a bookshelf full of Zombire collectibles.

"Hey! Look at this! It's a Zombire garage kit!"

Honda scooted over, looking over the blonde's shoulder. "Cool. So...what's it do?"

Yugi stepped in, with a full explanation.

"It's a plastic model of a character. They're built by pro modellers but you build them yourself. They look super cool when they're finished!"

Jonouchi studied the box, smiling.

"Alright then! Since Hanasaki is too busy collecting, I'll do it for him!"

Opening the box, he dumped the contents onto the floor, picking up a piece of the figure. It was soft and rubbery. Yugi walked over to them.

"You soak the parts in warm water. After that, you cut off the excess parts."

Jonouchi got to work, and Honda helped. After finishing, he looked up, waiting for more instructions. Yugi picked up a tube of glue from the floor, gluing the parts together. Honda grabbed the spray can. After a expert shake of the can, Honda sprayed the figure, nodding in approval at his work.

Anzu watched them, startled as a voice shouted.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?!"

Yugi turned, seeing Hanasaki in a complete Zombire costume.

"You look cool!"

Hanasaki ignored him, grabbing the completed figurine from Honda. He startled sniffling, rubbing the mask he was wearing.

Honda grimaced. "Hanasaki...don't cry in that costume..." He whispered.

Hanasaki sighed. "I wanted to keep it in the original box..."

Jonouchi scratched his head. "Sorry about that Hanasaki."

Anzu glanced at the clock in the room.

"It's getting late. I should go."

Jonouchi stood up. "Yeah. I'm off too."

The other two agreed as well. Hanasaki took off his costume, and led them to the door. His parents were there, smiling.

Jonouchi glanced at Hanasaki guiltily. "Once again I'm sorry."

Hanasaki shook his head. "No problem! It actually looks cooler the way it is! You did a good job!"

Honda cleared his throat.

"What about me? I spray painted it!"

The group laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Said Jonouchi.

They all started to leave, but a voice called out after them.

"W-wait!"

Yugi looked back, seeing Hanasaki's father.

"What is it?"

Mr. Tomoya hesitanted, then spoke. "You'll always be Hanasaki's friends right?"

Yugi nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

Mr. Tomoya shook his head regretfully.

"Well. He's...Tomoya is fragile. Because of my busy schedule and demanding work I haven't been able to spend much time with him."

Jonouchi stared at him seriously.

"Hanasaki isn't as fragile as you think. Alright. Later."

They walked off.

Mr. Tomoya smiled to himself.

'For the longest time I used to think that those action figures were the only friends of Tomoya. Be strong Tomoya. The hero you call Zombire isn't your only friend anymore. Be strong Tomoya.'

He heard yelling, looking up at the window to Hanasaki's room. A shadow was seen, moving rapidly. Hanasaki was in his room, the Zombire costume back on.

"Hyah! Hyah! Streaking through the night, jumping rooftops...yes! I am cool! Gotta stay in tip top shape!"

He punched imaginary villains, shouting dramatically. Glancing out the window into the night, Hanasaki got an idea.

"Streaking through the night...yeah. That's cool. Alright...if I go out like this...no one will know it's me."

Opening the window, he carefully climbed out, jumping off the roof and landing safely on the ground. He dashed off, unaware that his father saw him go.

'Tomoya...be careful.'

Hanasaki ran around, laughing. "This is great!" His eye felt itchy but he ignored it.

(He's wearing contact lenses right now.)

The sounds of fighting reached him, and glancing a few feet away, he saw a group of thugs kicking and punching a defenceless person.

"Take that!"

 **Thwok.**

"And that!"

 **Kick.**

Hanasaki looked on with worry.

'Two against one...that's bad.'

He started to leave but stopped himself. 'Zombire wouldn't run away at a time like this.'

He rushed towards the men, yelling.

"Stop!"

The two thugs glared at him.

"Who are you?"

Hanasaki puffed out his chest.

"I'm Zo..." He stopped.

'Wait. Zombire never gives out his name until after the fight.'

One of the thugs grabbed him. "You want some too? Huh?"

Hanasaki shivered. "Eep!"

 **Poke.**

"Arrrgh!"

The thug fell back onto the ground. Hanasaki tilted his head.

'Huh? I just touched him...'

The other man growled. "Hey! You hit my friend!"

Hanasaki defensively shot out his arms.

 **Tap.**

This man dropped down, cowering.

Hanasaki smiled. 'Awesome! I'm so strong!'

The two thugs ran off. "He's stronger than a freight train! Let's scram!"

Hanasaki jumped in the air. "I'm Zombire! And don't you forget it!" He ran off, pleased with himself.

(Meanwhile...Tomoya's father was...)

Mr. Tomoya congradulated the thugs.

"Thank you. You've made Tomoya happy."

The men shrugged.

"Eh."

Mr. Tomoya dug in his pockets, bringing out a wad of cash. "Here's your payment."

The thugs counted the money, smirking.

"Heh. That job was easy. Such a little kid's game."

Mr. Tomoya coughed. "Could you do it again?"

One of the thugs nodded, grinning. "Sure. Just tell us your son's name and where he goes to school."

'Heh. This old dude is completely clueless.'

(The next day.)

Yugi was walking home from school. 'Today I'm going to build my Zombire kit when I get home.'

A voice in his head startled him.

/Well. It seems like Zombire is getting really popular./

Yugi smiled widely. /Well look who decided to show up./

Amusement hit him.

/I had no reason to bother you while you were visiting with your friends./

Yugi shrugged. "That's true..." He said outloud.

Someone called out to him. "Hey. You there. Stop!"

Yugi blinked, turning back to see two men stroll up to him. "You from Domino High?"

Yugi frowned. "Uh...yeah."

/Be careful. I sense danger./ Yugi acknowledged what he said but didn't respond.

"What do you need?"

The thugs looked around asking, "Do ya know a kid named Hanasaki?"

Yugi decided to play stupid.

"Uh...who?"

One man grabbed his shirt. "Quit playin with us. You know him don't you!"

Anger seethed in Yugi's mind, but he shook his head inwardly.

/No./ He thought.

Hesitance replaced the anger.

Hanasaki rounded the corner, seeing the thugs from before advancing on Yugi. 'They still haven't learned their lesson! Don't worry Yugi! I'll save you!'

He ran towards them.

'This looks like a job for Zombire!'

END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN PART TWO


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hanasaki rushed in front of Yugi, spreading his arms.

Yugi gasped. "Hanasaki? What're you doing here?"

Hanasaki looked back. "I'm helping you!"

The thugs smirked. 'This voice...it's the play hero from yesterday.'

They both glared down at Hanasaki, making the boy feel small.

'Don't be scared. I can flatten these guys when I turn into Zombire!'

One thug scoffed. "Tch. Whatever. Let's go." The other thug frowned, and followed him.

Hanasaki breathed a sigh of relief.

Yugi was impressed. "Wow. They ran away when they saw you...how'd that happen?" Hanasaki laughed nervously.

"I don't know..." He gave him a thumbs up. "If you ever need me...don't hesitate to let me know! I'll take care of it!" He walked away, smiling.

Yugi tilted his head. /It seems that he's been more confident lately. What do you think happened?/

There was mental shrug. /Can't know for sure. It might be a good idea to watch out for those men. It looked like they knew Hanasaki./ Yugi agreed.

(Meanwhile...)

"Hey! Weren't we gonna pay him back for last night? Where are we going?"

The other thug snorted. "No way. We just needed to know what he looked like. That brat is our meal ticket. Let him play hero for now. We'll put our real plan of action together tonight. Heheheh..."

(Later that night...at Yugi's house.)

Yugi admired the Zombire figurine he put together.

"I only have to spray paint it now!"

He tried to use the paint but nothing came out. "Oh jeez. This thing is empty. Gotta get more. Our store doesn't carry any. I'll ask Hanasaki for some!" He was just about to leave when the phone rang.

Yugi halted at the doorway, waiting to see if it would ring again. It did, so he picked up.

"Hello?"

A panicked voice spoke. "Is this the Motou residence?"

Yugi frowned. "Mr. Tomoya? Is that you?"

Mr. Tomoya yelled into the phone. "You have to help my son! Please! They're going to do something horrible to him I know it!"

Yugi gasped. "I'm on it! I'll be at your house as fast as I can!" Hanging up, he sped downstairs, putting on his shoes and ran out of the house. 'Those jerks...what have they done?'

(Earlier in the evening...)

A thug stood outside Hanasaki's house, holding a stone wrapped in paper.

Hanasaki and his family were eating dinner. "So dad...you're going back to America right? Will you be home soon?"

Mr. Tomoya set down his fork. "Hm. I don't know..." Hanasaki sighed.

"Oh."

Mrs. Tomoya looked at her son worriedly. Her husband smiled.

"So I heard some incredible rumours! Late last night I heard some criminals were beating up someone in the park but then a superhero came out of nowhere and stopped them! Who do you think it was?"

Hanasaki grinned behind a hand. "Who knows?"

He stood up. "I'll be in my room! Just knock before you come in okay?" He left the dining area.

Mrs. Tomoya glanced sideways at her husband. "Don't you think Hanasaki has been acting more masculine lately?"

Mr. Tomoya laughed. "You think so?"

(Meanwhile Hanasaki was...)

Hanasaki had put on the Zombire costume again, leaping around the room. "Hyah! Hrah! Hah!" His window shattered as a rock flew in, covered with a piece of paper. Hanasaki unfolded the paper, freezing at what he saw. It showed a picture of Yugi tied up.

 _'We have your friend. Come to the spot marked on the paper...or else you'll never see him again.'_

Hanasaki scrunched the paper, angry. 'Those jerks!' He jumped out the broken window, leaping off the roof and following the directions on the paper.

One thug peeked around the corner, smirking and holding a walkie talkie. (Did I spell that right?)

He whispered into the speaker. "He took the bait. He's coming your way."

The walkie talkie crackled. "Alright. We can see him!"

(At the meeting spot...)

A thug spray painted a skull onto the wall. Waves crashed against the ground as the ocean rushed relentlessly in the ominous trap the thugs set up. Another of the crew got out a phone, dialing in a number.

"Yo. Is this the Tomoya residence? We'd like to play some more games with your son. The payment this time is...500,000 yen."

The man on the other line gasped. "I don't have that kind of money!"

The thug smirked. "That's a shame. If you don't pay we'll introduce a shocking new plot! This time the hero gets beat to death by the villains!"

As if he heard his name Hanasaki appeared at the stairs to the dock by the ocean.

"Alright! Where have you hidden Yugi?"

The man with the phone chuckled. "He just arrived. Old dude...if you don't bring the cash quick the next time you see him is in a hospital bed!"

(At the Tomoya residence.)

Yugi banged on the door. It opened and Hanasaki's father came out.

"Oh! It's you! Please! Save my son! This is the note!"

Yugi took the slip of paper that had laid forgotten on the road. Narrowing his eyes, he turned, taking off down the street. 'Hanasaki...you did this for me.'

The Millennium Puzzle started glowing.

/Let me handle this! You won't be able to beat them!/

Yugi stopped running, lowering his head. /Are you sure?/

/Positive./

He felt the familiar tugging sensation in his gut, and tried not to resist. It still felt weird though. Suddenly, Yami was standing in Yugi's place, blinking.

/I'm still not used to this./ Yugi announced telepathically.

Yami smirked as he took off running. /Sorry. Where'd you put that slip of paper?/

/It's in the left pocket./

Digging out the paper, Yami briefly scanned it, heading towards the spot marked on the paper.

(At the thug's trap...)

Hanasaki tried to defend himself as the thugs kicked him and punched him, bruising and beating his tiny body. "Hah! Where's mister superhero now?"

Hanasaki gritted his teeth. 'Dangit...I thought I was strong.'

As if he knew what he was thinking, a thug laughed. "Your old man paid us to do this. As in...we were only acting last night. You couldn't beat us in a real fight...crybaby."

Hanasaki stood up. "You're lying!"

He ran towards him but the man sprayed some paint in his face. Hanasaki yelled. "Ahhhh! My eyes!"

Before he knew it a foot came flying at his head, throwing him to the ground.

Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded. "That's enough you scum!"


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

The gang glared up at the intruder.

"I'm the one that's going to play with you!" He shouted.

They looked at each other. "What?" Yami walked down the steps, Mr. Tomoya close behind. (He had followed Yami despite the fact that I didn't write that down. Sorry.)

"Heh. Another wannabe hero huh? Wanna get your ass beat too?"

Mr. Tomoya rushed to his son's side, drawing him away from the hostile group, watching from a distance. "Hanasaki! Are you alright?" His son took the mask off, rubbing his eyes. "My eyes burn but I'll be fine."

The ringleader flicked his cigarette out of his mouth.

"This'll be fun." Said Yami calmly.

The thugs cracked their knuckles. "Tch. He's dissing us." Yami quietly picked up a can of spray paint then took off. The thugs follwed. While running, Yami aimed the spay can at the ground, creating a line of paint wherever he went. He cut away sharply just as one man tried to aim a punch at him.

"He's fast! I'm gonna kill him!"

Mr. Tomoya helped Hanasaki up. His son turned, watching Yami dodge circles around the muggers. 'He came for me!'

Mr. Tomoya took his son's hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

He gaped at his dad. "What? No dad! I'm not running away any more! If I run away now I'll always be a coward!" He ran down the stairs.

His dad gasped. "Hanasaki! Get back here!"

Yami stopped. His back was to the edge of the pier. The thugs cornered him. "Nowhere to run now." Yami smirked, confusing them.

"Do you think I was just running around scared? Fools! Why don't you try looking at the ground for once?" They looked down, seeing an intricate maze of spray paint.

"He's been tagging the ground!" Yami shook his head. "No. Not tagging. Look where the maze starts. The cigarette you dropped is the fuse. To set the paint on fire!"

The flame of the cigarette butt flickered, before coming into contact with the paint. Instantly the entire maze became alive with leaping flames, hungrily grabbing the thugs legs. "Argh! My legs!"

Yami smiled darkly. "Welcome to my maze of fire!"

The men ran around like scared chickens, trying to stomp the flames out. Yami watched them silently, rather enjoying the whole thing. He was blocking the only exit to the ocean. They ran towards him, flapping their arms. He stepped aside, watching them jump into the water and paddle away, their clothes smoking.

"Yugi!"

Yami turned around, seeing Hanasaki run towards him. His dad stood near the stairs, awestruck. 'You really have changed Tomoya. But with your friends lighting the way you'll be fine.'

Hanasaki sniffled, tears still running out of his paint encrusted eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I can't be a hero after all."

Yami patted his shoulder. "Of course you can be a hero."

The young boy smiled. "Oh wow! Thank you!" He ran off towards his dad, hugging him. Mr. Tomoya waved at Yami, then walked away with his son. Feeling satisfied, Yami headed for Yugi's house. A slight shift in his mind told him that Yugi was awake. Before he could even call out a greeting, Yugi instantly asked, /Dare I even ask what happened?/

Yami cringed.

/Uhh.../

A sigh. /Nevermind. But judging from your good mood you rescued Hanasaki?/

Yami perked up. /Yeah. I told him he could still be a hero./

Yugi giggled.

/What?/

After quieting down Yugi managed to speak. /I guess even you have a soft spot./

Yami frowned as he opened the door to the Kame Game Shop. /What do you mean even me?/

Silence. Shrugging, Yami decided not to press further. He closed the door and switched with Yugi. Yugi stared down at his puzzle, poking it. No response.

"Whatever."

He walked off, seeing his mom rummaging around in the kitchen. She was quiet, not acknowledging Yugi. Only then did Yugi realize he'd been gone all night. Well, most of the night. He ran to his mom, hugging her. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Without a word his mom returned the hug, tears running down her face. Then, she spoke softly. "Dear! Please don't scare me like that again! I was really worried!"

Yugi scuffed his feet. "Sorry."

His mom nodded. "Off to bed with you."

Yugi obediently went up to his room, closing the door then leaping on his bed, burying his head in his pillow. Yami appeared beside him, sitting on the bed. "My apologies for making your mom worry."

"S'kay." Yugi's words were muffled by the pillow.

Yami went to say more then noticed that his companion was fast asleep. With a hint of a smile, he vanished into the puzzle.

End Of Chapter Fifteen Part Four


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

As Yugi was walking home from school one day, he noticed a crowd of children huddling near a candy store looking excited. Yami appeared, watching the group of kids with interest. "What's going on over there?"

Yugi glanced at him. "Oh. There's this old coin machine that gives you these little things called Capsule Monsters. It's pretty popular with Elementary and Junior High students. Each capsule has a different monster in it."

Yami rubbed his chin, intrigued. "Anything else about this game?"

Yugi thought for a second, then nodded. "Yeah. Each monster could have a different level. They range from one to five. The game is kinda played like chess. You know what chess is right?"

Yami made a sound of agreement.

Yugi continued. He was now standing near the children, and decided to switch to thinking. /Yeah. So anyways, two players pick five monsters that they think are the best, then pit them against each other. The monsters fight on a 8x8 game board. The game boards come in different themes./

Yami was listening closely, absorbing all the information.

/There's like fifty different battle fields and two hundred fifty different monsters to choose from. You win by defeating all of the opponents monsters. Each monster has different attack strengths and abilities, so you can't just charge right in.

You need to think strategically.

What's more, you can't know the identities of the opponents monsters until the game starts. That's what makes it so interesting!/

Yami turned to Yugi, his eyes shining. "Let's go check it out!"

Yugi smiled. /You're like a little kid./

Yami quickly regained his composure. /No I'm not./

Laughing, Yugi went to check out the long line of children waiting to try the coin machine. Someone cut in front of him. "Hey! No cutting in line!"

The kid frowned at him. "Cutting? You were just spacing out man. Besides, that's a high school uniform innit? Why are you even here? You're too old to play Capmon."

Yugi blinked. "Age doesn't mean anything to real gamers."

The kid sighed, stepping back. "Fine. If you want it that much then go ahead of me. This time anyways."

Yugi accepted the offer. "Gee, thanks."

The line moved up and it was his turn to go. The sign on the machine said 100 yen. "Let's see..." He pulled out some coins and put them in the machine. He turned the knob, but nothing came out. Frowning, Yugi shook the knob, banging on the glass.

"Come on! Give me something!" But the machine refused to comply.

Some kids snickered in the back. "Heh. What an idiot. It ate his money."

Yugi kicked the machine. Suddenly, a fist came out of nowhere and smacked him on the head. "Hey! Brat! You're breaking my machine!"

The other children scattered. "Waah! It's old man dentures!"

Yugi rubbed his head, looking up at the fuming elderly with giant teeth. "Sorry."

'Dentures' eyebrow twitched. "YOU THINK AN APOLOGY IS GOING TO FIX IT? THAT MACHINE IS WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD BE!"

Yugi blinked, rather confused at how to respond. He felt Yami twitch.

/It's not fair. The machine ate your money./

Yugi inwardly sighed. /This old guy doesn't seem to care./

'Dentures continued to rant, throwing his arms around angrily. Someone arrived at the scene, with long unruly black hair. A few snickering individuals follwed behind him. One kid shouted and pointed.

"Hey! No way! It's Kaiba! The Capmon champion!"

Another nugded a friend. "Shh! Look! He's walking towards that high school kid getting chewed out by the old man!"

"Hey Yugi!"

Yugi turned, seeing the rather small boy walk confidently towards him.

'How does he know my name?'

Seeing the puzzled look on his face, the kid grinned. "Don't rack your brain. You don't know me. But you know Seto Kaiba right? He's my big brother"

Yugi twitched, as Yami radiated shock in his head. "Kaiba's the master at Duel Monsters."

The kid laughed.

"Heh. My brother masters ANY game.

I can't believe a little shrimp like you beat him. I thought you might've been cool but I guess I was wrong."

Yugi glanced at the other children. They were all watching silently. Kaiba's little brother stepped foward, catching Yugi's attention again.

"As you may have heard, I'm the Capsule Monsters champion. I won the last tournament. How about you? Looks like you play too!"

Yugi blushed a little. "Uhh, I'm not that good yet."

Little Kaiba crossed his arms. "Come now. Don't be so modest...Get him!"

Yugi jumped, as Little Kaiba's goons brought out tasers. Yugi noticed a tightness in his chest. Yami was getting agitated.

"Where did you get the tasers?!"

Little Kaiba ignored his question. "Don't even think of trying to escape." He turned and grabbed the capsule machine. "Hey! Geezer! We're taking this!"

'Dentures' growled. "What! How dare you!"

Little Kaiba tossed a wad of cash at him. "Keep it."

Instantly the man was sweet as pie. "Oh oh? Thanks little boy! Come again!"

Little Kaiba's goons herded Yugi after Kaiba's little brother. While dragging the machine, he glanced back at Yugi. "We're taking you somewhere special! Aren't you excited?"

/No./ Answered Yami in Yugi's head.

Little Kaiba smiled to himself. 'This is it big brother. Today you will be avenged.'

He lead Yugi and the others to an abandoned warehouse, not unlike the one that Jonouchi was tortured in. Forging Yugi to sit with the tasers, they left him and walked back to Little Kaiba, who sat across from him.

A capsule monsters board was in the middle of the table. "Don't you get it yet? Yugi?"

Tearing his gaze away from the tasers in the kids hands, he looked at Little Kaiba.

"Yes. I do."

Kaiba's little brother smirked. "Well. Seems you have some brains after all. That's right. You and I are going to play Capsule Monsters."

Yugi fidgeted in the chair. "Please take it easy. I'm not that good yet." Little Kaiba raised a hand, and his goons surrounded Yugi.

"What? Are all high schoolers this wussy? Mess with us and we'll burn your house down! Then use the remains as firewood!"

Yugi lowered his head, trembling with anger. But it wasn't his anger. Someone grabbed his puzzle. "Look at this stupid necklace! Let's smash it!"

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, startling the kids. Yami took over, glaring furiously at them.

"Get your filthy hands off my puzzle you brats!"

They stepped back. "Hey Kaiba! He's not the same anymore!"

Little Kaiba didn't look surprised. "I know. My brother told me about how he changes when he plays games. That's the punk I want to beat!"

Yami crossed his arms, looking smug. "Quit showing off and let's play."

He was about to send Yugi to sleep but stopped when he begged him not to. /No please! I want to see how you play! I'm interested!/

Yami hesitated, fighting his belief to hide the truth and the desire to listen to Yugi. In the end, he agreed.

/Alright Yugi. You can watch./ But there was hesitance, and Yugi noticed it. There was no response from him.

Shaking himself back to the waking world, Yami stared confidently at Little Kaiba. "Let's do this. Think you have what it takes to beat me?"

End Of Chapter Sixteen Part One


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Little Kaiba gestured at the game board. "I've chosen battlefield seven! Crisis Hill! It's the one I do best at."

Yami gave him a sideways glance. "Choosing the board you're best at for an advantage hmmm? Choose your capsule monsters. Any level is fine."

Little Kaiba pointed to the machine. "That's why I brought that. If I used my regular collection, you'd be toast. We'll take turns using the machine. You first Yugi. Then me."

Without a word Yami turned the knob. A capsule came out with a number one printed on it. "Tch. A level one."

Little Kaiba went next. He got a level five. "Alright! Okay. Your turn again Yugi."

They continued taking turns until each of them had five capsules. Yami had three level ones, a two and a four. Little Kaiba had two level fours and three level fives.

He laughed. "Ahaha! Look at your wussy levels! Sorry! That's how the game goes!"

'He doesn't know the game was rigged.'

Little Kaiba pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Let's make this more interesting. If you lose I'll cut your finger off!"

Yami blinked.

/No! I don't want to have any missing fingers!/

Yami sent Yugi a reassuring wave through the link. /It'll be fine. No fingers are going to be missing today./ Sitting straighter, he countered Little Kaiba's words.

"That's fine by me. If I win you'll have to play a penalty game with me!"

Little Kaiba ignored the threat behind those words and set up his capsule line. Yami did the same. They opened the capsules, revealing the monsters.

"I'll go first!" Announced Little Kaiba.

Yami held up a hand. "Wait. Just so you know, this is a shadow game."

The small boy didn't seem perturbed. "I knew you'd say something like that! I guess I'll have to attack first!" He moved one of his monsters foward. An ogre like creature named Gumbo. Yami moved a monster foward too.

"I'll meet you head on! Go. Eye Mouth!" (Do I really need to describe what this monster looks like?)

Little Kaiba snorted. "Baka! You came at me with a low level monster?! I'll show you how a champion fights!"

Gumbo raised his axe and split Eye Mouth in two. Little Kaiba leaned back in his chair, looking smug. "Ha. Only four more to go." Yami chuckled.

Little Kaiba frowned at him. "What're you laughing at huh? You're the one who lost a fight!"

Yami wagged a finger at him. "I'll teach you the rules of gaming! No matter what the circumstances are, always act like you have the upper lead. That's the number one rule!"

Little Kaiba stood up from his chair, face twisted in anger. "You think you can preach about this game! I've played longer than you!"

Yami just smiled. "Rule number two. Always keep a level head!"

The young boy sat down again, huffing. Yami moved another piece foward. "I'll go on the offensive now. The Great Pa!"

Kaiba's brother threw his Cobra out into the field. They both struck the other down. Yami narrowed his eyes. "Now. I only have three monsters. Kaiba still has four."

/Are you going to lose?/

Yami smiled inwardly. /No. Stop being such a worry wart./

Little Kaiba scoffed at Yami. "Are you an idiot? Even though I lost a monster, I'm still going to beat you!" They both sent out another monster. Kaiba's brother Dinosaur Wing blasted Yami's Flower Man to ashes.

"Tch. I only have two now."

He moved his next piece to the left. "Devil Castle attempts to run away." Little Kaiba follwed him with his own piece.

"You think I'll let you?!"

His monster proceeded to bite Devil Castle in half. Little Kaiba guffawed.

"You only have one monster left! You should just give up!"

Yami grinned. "No. And I have just won this game!"

Little Kaiba frowned, then laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Yami pointed at the board. "Take a good look at your monsters! They're lined up diagonally!"

Little Kaiba said nothing, shocked. "My last monster is Torigun. It's a low level, it can't make sharp turns and it's absolutely terrible at close combat. But, it has one special talent!"

Little Kaiba sweated. "What's that?"

Yami hesitated, building up suspense before speaking again. "Once per game, it can defeat any enemy, even level five ones, in a direct diagonal assault!"

Little Kaiba gasped. 'He sacrificed all but one of his monsters so he could get my monsters to line up diagonally?!'

Yami moved Torigun foward. "Here I go! Whirlwind Razor Beak Slash!"

Torigun flapped it's wings and dived beak first straight into all four enemy monsters. They all fell before it's mighty attack. Yami stood up. "Keep your trump until the end! That's rule number three! Remember it!"

Little Kaiba pulled at his hair, wailing. "I lost? I lost?! No! It can't be!"

An eye glowed on Yami's forehead. "Penalty Game!"

A giant capsule appeared over Little Kaiba's head. "W-what is this?"

Then he realized. 'This is what made my brother go insane!'

The little boy cackled. "It doesn't matter! My brother's revenge is well under way! The secret project Death-T is fast approaching! Ahaha-" His words were cut off as the capsule slammed shut, trapping Little Kaiba inside.

Yami shrugged. "Too bad. Think about what you've done in your capsule!"

Screams came from the capsule. "Arrgh! It's dark in here! Brother! Help meeee!" Little Kaiba's followers stared at him.

"Kaiba what's wrong?" But he wouldn't answer, because all he saw was darkness.

Yami stalked away.

/So that's how you do it.../

Yami froze. He had forgotten that Yugi was awake the entire time. Anxious, he didn't know how to respond. He simply said, /Yes./ He sat down, crossing his legs. Closing his eyes, he entered the puzzle.

Yugi was standing there, looking scared. Yami reached out for him. "Listen...I..."

Yugi backed away. Saddened, Yami let his arm fall.

"Why?"

He looked up, seeing Yugi step toward him. "Why do you do it?"

Yami turned, looking over his shoulder. "To protect you and your friends."

He started walking but stopped when two skinny arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced at Yugi, who was hugging him, tears in his eyes.

"I understand. But please...try not to hurt them so crushingly. You seem like you enjoy hurting people. Tearing apart their souls."

Yami stiffened. Was that true? Did he enjoy his dark powers? Perhaps he had been a little too ecstatic about using them. Yami patted Yugi's shoulder.

"I'll try harder next time. I don't want to see you cry."

Yugi unlatched himself from Yami, rubbing his eyes. "Okay."

Looking down at Yugi, Yami smiled, then walked to his soul room and shut the door.

Yugi went back into his body, a smile on his face. 'I trust you Other me.'

He got up and headed for home. 'Death-T huh? Guess we'll find out what that is when the time comes.'

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked out onto the street. Gazing up at the sky, clouds rolled by while the sun shone brightly. 'Whatever happens, me and my other self will face it. Together.'

End Of Chapter Sixteen Part Two


	52. Chapter 52 (Short Chapter Sorry)

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Jonouchi pointed to a arcade game. "Awright! Today I'm finally going to beat that dude's record!" Yugi and Jonouchi had come to the arcade space after school. Jonouchi had claimed he was going to beat the best arcade gamer's score.

"Is this guy really good?" Asked Yugi.

Jonouchi grinned. "Yes! Today is the day!"

Yugi watched as Jonouchi sprinted towards the arcade station he had pointed out. /I'd sure like to see this almighty gamer person./ Commented Yami.

Yugi smiled. /Feeling competitive?/

Yami appeared, staring at the game Jonouchi was playing. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Yugi blinked as his friend swore, throwing the controller down.

"Man this game sucks. I'm gonna find a different game!"

He grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him towards a racing game.

"Hey look at this!" A scoreboard was flickering on the screen. The top name was Kai. Jonouchi put a finger on his chin, thinking.

"This Kai guy must be a really good player. His name is on all the arcade game game scores. Plus, these names are connected to all online arcades across the country! That means this Kai person is the number one gamer in Japan."

Yugi glanced at Yami, who was twitching. "I think I know who this Kai is."

Yugi was about to ask who but then some laughter sounded behind them. A bunch of kids approached them. "Don't try your luck beating Kaiba. He would woop your ass!"

Jonouchi shook a fist. "Whaddya say you brats?"

Yugi held Jonouchi back, looking at the kids. "Hey...did you say Kaiba?"

The oldest kid stepped fowards. "Yeah. He's a gaming legend. There's two Kaiba brothers. The older one is the game wiz. But, they say he got bored with normal games. No surprise. He hasn't got anyone who can beat him. Rumours say he's working on the ultimate game!"

Yugi quickly glanced at Yami, who nodded. /Death-T./

Yugi grimaced. /It does not sound exciting./

Yami agreed silently.

Yugi turned back to the group of kids who were walking away. "Have fun challenging Kaiba's record forever! Ahahahaha!"

Jonouchi growled, still shaking his fists. "Grrr! I'll get you Kaiba! One of these day!"

Jonouchi took Yugi's arms off him and raced to play another game. Yugi glanced around, spotting a Martial Arts game. "Cool! I'll play that one!" Yami left Yugi alone, giving Yugi the concentration he needed.

"I'll pick Dragon Bruce Ryu!" (Who is absolutely not related to Bruce Lee. Really!)

Jonouchi looked over his shoulder. "Cool. That guy looks like Bruce Lee!" (Case closed)

Yugi nodded. "Yeah! He's awesome!" He pushed some buttons around, and beat the other player.

"Alright!"

Jonouchi clapped. "You beat him in no time flat!"

Yugi blushed. "Eheh..." The screen beeped, and Yugi turned back to the game.

"Oh! A new challenger!" He started madly pushing buttons, face scrunched in concentration. Jonouchi watched in awe. "Get em Yugi!"

End of Chapter Seventeen Part One.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Jonouchi cheered as Yugi beat his opponent again. "Yeah! You got him with the special finish! The one inch attack!"

The words new challenger appeared on the screen. "Huh. It's the same guy again. Guess he really wants to win!"

Five battles later and still the opponent demanded a rematch. Jonouchi yawned, growing bored with the repetitive gameplay. He turned away from the game, glancing back.

"Hey. Wanna drink? It's on me."

Yugi didn't glance away from his game as he replied. "That would be great! I'll have a cola!"

Jonouchi waved and walked off. Yugi sighed as he won another round.

"I win again..."

But his opponent didn't challenge him for a rematch. 'Huh. I wonder if he gave up? Hee hee...' He smiled to himself, feeling proud that he had one so many matches.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arcade games, Yugi's opponent stood up, growling. He walked to the other side, glaring down at Yugi. "Hey kid! Turn around!"

Yugi turned, and yelped as the man proceeded to punch him in the face. Yugi flew off his chair and felt his head smack against the side of the arcade game.

Anger and worry exploded in his head. /Yugi! Oi!/

But the boy was too disoriented to answer.

The man scoffed at him. "Not so tough in a real fight are you?"

He unleashed rapid punches upon him, spectators watching from a distance.

"Let me see you laugh now! Come on! Laugh!"

Yami raged silently in the puzzle, pressed up close on the edge of Yugi's fading consciousness. /Don't give in now!/ He called, hoping Yugi would respond. But he didn't. He blinked, startled, as his connection with his charge started to fade.

'Something's happening to the puzzle!'

The man bent down and cut the string holding the artifact. "Heh. I always take a prize after I win. Your pendant will do nicely."

He tied it around his neck, walking away and laughing. "Fighting games really do help you burn off stress!"

Yami appeared, turning around and reaching a hand towards Yugi. "Yugi! Wake up!"

But the boy couldn't hear him. Yami sighed sadly as he felt Yugi's soft young mind trickle away and transform into the twisted mind of the mugger. He glared at the artifact around the man's neck.

'Dammit. If only I wasn't bound to this thing...'

He closed his eyes fading into the deep recesses of the puzzle, not wanting to be near the mugger's ugly consciousness.

The kids from before who were taunting Jonouchi knelt by Yugi's side, sitting him up. "Hey man, you alright?"

Yugi blinked hard, his vision very fuzzy. He looked down at his chest, feeling the familiar weight of the puzzle missing. "He took it! He took my puzzle!"

The kids blanched at him. "What's that?"

Yugi didn't answer them, feeling stressed. He couldn't feel the spirit's presence anymore.

Jonouchi was walking up to them, tossing a hot drink from hand to hand while Yugi's cola was stuffed in his pocket. He took a sip, then spit it out when he saw a bruised and bloody Yugi collapsed on the ground. Coffee forgotten, he threw it away, running up to his best friend. "What happened?!"

Some kid pointed out the store, mentioning a man that had beat him up and had stolen something called a puzzle. Jonouchi got up, growling. He told the kids to look after Yugi and dashed off, in the direction that was mentioned.

Meanwhile, the man was walking down the street, staring at the golden puzzle. "Heh. This looks like it could be real gold!"

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

Jonouchi glared as the man turned around, a smug expression on his face. "How dare you hurt my buddy! Prepare to die!"

The man just shrugged, amused. "You got guts to challenge the great me to a fight!"

Jonouchi scoffed. "Oh. It's not going to be a fight! It's going to be a slaughter! Then I'm taking that pendant back!"

The street mugger cracked his knuckles. "Keh. I have never lost a fight! I know Karate and Boxing! You'll be the one to die!"

Jonouchi's glare hardened. "Quit flapping your ugly mouth and make your move!"

The mugger shrugged. "Don't be in such a hurry to die! Did you know, Bruce Lee is my favourite idol! His one inch punch can blow everyone away! Do you understand? Just one inch! And I'm going to teach you the terror of it!"

He pointed to the puzzle. "Let's make this a fighting game. If you win, I'll give you this pendant back." Jonouchi stiffened.

The man continued his explanation. "You will fight with this knife clenched in between your teeth!" He held up two knifes. "See? I'll fight with one too!"

He smirked. 'Little does he know that my blade slips into it's hilt.'

Jonouchi grinned. "Hah. I agree to your terms. But first, take that knife out of your mouth. I don't mind having one but if you did I'd have to hold back on punching your face!"

The man spit the knife out. "It's your funeral. Once I punch that knife it'll go right through your throat! One inch kill!"

He brought up his fists. "Let's go!" He swung at Jonouchi, who dodged all his punches.

'He's right...I'm one inch between life and death! And fighting in this tiny alley doesn't help either. He's got double the advantages!'

The mugger panted, surprised that his opponent had dodged all he threw at him. He tried going for another swing but Jonouchi dodged it easily.

"What's wrong?" He said between clenched teeth.

"I can see your punches coming the day before!"

The man growled. "Y-you! Making fun of me huh? Take your hands out of your pockets! Stop being so smug!"

Jonouchi shook his head, the knife swaying. "I have promises to keep in both of my pockets! You can't see them until we're done!"

The martial artist frowned. "Your loss man."

He swung his fist low, aiming for Jonouchi's abdomen. "Your lower part is wide open!"

Jonouchi widened his eyes as pain erupted from his stomach.

"Hurgh!"

But still he refused to take his hands out of his pockets. The mugger aimed a punch at Jonouchi's face. "Alright. Now you get to see my promise!" Jonouchi said.

He flicked his thumb in his pocket, and cola spurted out, spraying all over his attackers face. The man fell back, coughing and rubbing his eyes.

Jonouchi stared down at him. "This was the promise from my left pocket!"

The man cursed under his breath, still trying to wipe cola out of his eyes.

Jonouchi took out his fist from the right pocket. "And here's my right promise!"

He punched the mugger hard in the face. "MY PROMISE TO CLOBBER YOU!"

The man wailed, his jaw twisted at a strange angle. Jonouchi spat the knife out, crouching next to the man.

"Uh oh. A broken jaw. Hmph. Not my problem."

He took the cord off the man's neck, holding the puzzle carefully. "Alright. I got the puzzle back!"

He glanced at it as he started to walk back to the arcade space. "Let's take you back to Yugi."

The artifact thrummed happily.

Yugi glanced up as he saw his friend walk back in, a cut on his cheek and holding the millennium puzzle.

Instantly Yugi's eyes shone. "Jonouchi! You're back!"

The blonde smiled. "Yup. And here's your puzzle back."

Yugi gratefully accepted it. Once again, the puzzle was back to it's rightful owner.

/Yugi!/ Yami practically screamed.

Getting over the initial shock, Yugi smiled.

/It's nice to see you too./ He fidgeted, feeling happy now that the protective spirit was with him once again.

Yami appeared, immediately turning and hugging Yugi. /Your friend is very brave!/

Yugi glanced up at Jonouchi and winked at him. Jonouchi blinked, confused, before smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Standing up, Yugi and Jonouchi headed for home, with Yami right by Yugi's side.

End Of Chapter Seventeen Part Two


	54. Chapter 54 Short Chapter again sorry

(NOTE!) This'll be the last chapter for awhile. Sorry about that! But don't worry! I'll be back soon! :D

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

As Yugi and Jonouchi continued to walk home, Yugi rubbed his cheek. "Ouch..." Yami peered at him, worry etched in his face.

Jonouchi stopped, turning to look at Yugi. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Yugi smiled up at him. "Yeah...I'm good. I'm feeling a lot better since you got the puzzle back for me."

He glanced at Yami. /And the other me./

Yami winked.

Jonouchi whipped his head around at the sound of tires screeching. A black limo stopped beside them at the sidewalk. A man in a business suit stepped out, sharp eyes searching the faces of Yugi and Jonouchi. Yami stiffened, and vanished. Jonouchi frowned, tense. "Yes? What do you want?"

The man stood up straight, a sly smile on his face. "Master Yugi and his acquaintance I presume? Master Seto has requested that you visit him at his house."

Yugi glanced at the blonde beside him. "Kaiba..." He whispered.

Jonouchi nodded.

The man opened the side door, and Yugi went in, then Jonouchi. The chauffeur closed the door and got into the drivers seat, revving the engine. The car sped off.

The two friends sat in the uncomfortable silence, exchanging glanced with each other. Finally, Jonouchi broke the silence. "So...why do you think Kaiba's inviting us to his house?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't been in school lately either."

The chauffeur looked back at them. "Yes...Master Seto has been rather busy lately. He's been working on something special. After all...he is the president of Kaiba Corporation."

Jonouchi gasped. "What?! Kaiba Corporation?!"

Yugi tilted his head. "What's Kaiba Corp?"

Jonouchi glanced at him, an incredulous look on his face. "You don't know? It's one of the top companies in the world specialized in toys and games!"

/So that's why Kaiba is so proud to be a gamer./ Mused Yami.

Beside the driver's seat a head peeked out. "And I'm the Vice President!"

Yugi and Jonouchi paled. "It's Kaiba's little brother!" They said simultaneously.

Little Kaiba grinned. "Nice to see you again Yugi. I didn't tell you my actual name yet did I? It's Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba!"

Yugi squirmed in his seat. 'I have a bad feeling about this...the Kaiba brothers don't like me that much...'

Mokuba noticed Yugi's tense expression. "Relax. You're going to get V.I.P treatment! The special project is completed. The opening ceremonies are tomorrow."

Jonouchi blinked. "Opening ceremonies?"

Mokuba ignored his question. "So anyways...my thoughtful considerate brother wanted his two friends to be the first to enjoy it. He's giving you a special invitation, which includes the pre-opening celebration happening tonight! Excited?"

Yugi decided not to answer that. Instead he asked a question.

"What is this project about? What does it have to do with us?"

Mokuba chuckled and faced foward again. "You'll just have to see."

Yugi lowered his eyes, nervous. /Other me, I don't know what to make of this.../

There was a shift in the link, then a wave of reassurance washed over him. /It'll be fine. Jonouchi and I will be there with you. Just...try not to worry so much./

Yugi could tell he was worried too. /Okay...I'll try my best./

Mokuba stared out the window. 'This is it...our revenge. Yugi! Get ready for Death-T!'

End Of Chapter Eighteen Part One


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Yugi and Jonouchi stared out the windows in shock as the chauffeur drove up to the gates of a huge mansion. There was a beep, and the gates opened with no noise.

Pulling up to the door, the limo stopped. Mokuba got out, running towards the doors and pulling them open. Jonouchi got out of the limo, gawking at the magnificent mansion. Yugi joined him, impressed by the display, but partially wondering if Kaiba was just showing off.

The chauffeur led them inside, bowing as they followed Mokuba deeper into the mansion. A stout little man walked up to them, a few guards following him with unreadable expressions. He bowed quickly, standing up straight.

"Welcome. We have been waiting for you."

Mokuba grinned at Yugi and Jonouchi, gesturing towards the man and the guards.

"These are our servants."

The stout man trotted up to Yugi, shaking his hand.

"Hello. You are Master Seto's school friend yes? Master Seto has tasked us with making your stay as pleasant as possible."

Mokuba coughed, catching the man's attention. "Where's my brother?"

The servant glanced at him with an upraised eyebrow. "He has retired to his room."

Mokuba huffed and crossed his arms. "What's his deal? He said he'd be here for the pre-opening celebration." The servant pushed his glasses up, looking mildly annoyed.

"Master Mokuba. Master Seto has been quite busy working nonstop these past few days. It would be in your best interest to not disturb his sleep."

Mokuba turned to Yugi, looking apologetic. "Sorry bout that. Looks like Seto won't be able to see you for awhile. So tonight, you'll be _My_ guests."

The servant coughed. "Perhaps we should prepare a meal while we wait."

At this, Jonouchi jumped out of his bored stupor. "Yes! I'm starving!"

Mokuba chuckled, pointing down the hall. "Why didn't you say anything? The kitchen's this way." Mokuba walked off, Jonouchi and Yugi excitedly talking about food.

'No one beats Mokuba at Capsule Monsters. Or anything else. It's payback time Yugi.'

(A while later...) Mokuba spread his arms wide at the food laden turntable before him. "Dinner is served!" Jonouchi stared with disappointment at the contents before him.

'Urgh...I was hoping for some fantastic cooking but this is...a sundae, spaghetti, a hamburger, a kiddie lunch and pancakes. Just what a spoiled kid would think of.'

Mokuba had a big grin on his face. "Don't hold back! Dig in...that's what I'd like to say but that wouldn't be interesting. What do you think about playing a little game?"

Yugi frowned. "A game?"

There was a twitch in his mind. That other, more serious and concerned mind, pressed up against his consciousness.

Mokuba pointed to the turntable. "We each take turns spinning this. Then we each eat the food in front of us."

/There's definitely a catch./ Murmured Yami. Yugi silently agreed.

Jonouchi scowled at Mokuba. "There isn't any poison in here is there?"

Mokuba laughed, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Ahahaha. That would be so very rude. I'd never to that to any of my precious guests. There's actually a wonderful treasure hidden in these food choices. The person who finds them wins!"

Jonouchi beamed. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Mokuba inclined his head, grinning slyly at the blonde.

"You can go first."

Jonouchi pumped a fist in the air. "Yippee!"

He spun the turntable, holding his breath with excitement. The food choice that stopped in front of him was the hash browns and eggs. Jonouchi's excitement deflated quickly. "Aw man...not the kiddie lunch."

Mokuba leaned fowards, a gleam in his eye. "You have to clean your plate Jonouchi! That's the rules! You might even find the treasure!"

Jonouchi sighed. "Ah...fine. I get it."

He picked up his fork, dug it in the hash browns, and took a bite.

"This isn't bad. Mmh..."

His face paled. "Um..."

He leaned fowards, gasping. "Ugh! I feel sick!"

Yugi stood up, running over to his friend. "Jonouchi? Are you going to be okay?"

Jonouchi did not reply. His pupils dilated, and spit dribbled from his mouth. Jonouchi screamed, clutching his chest. He fell from his chair, spasming on the floor. Yugi knelt beside him. 'It really was poison then.'

/I knew it!/ Yami snarled.

Mokuba cackled. "Looks like you got the prize Jonouchi! Yes! There really was poison! I call this game, Russian Roulette Dinner! Cause if you eat the wrong thing, you'll die of poison thirty minutes later! Gahahaha!"

Yugi glared at him. 'He's trying to kill us!"

Mokuba held up a tiny vial of clear liquid. "You wanna save Jonouchi Yugi? Then beat me and claim this antidote!"

/Let me get him!/ Yami said quietly.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. /But...what if you get poisoned too?!/

Yami forcefully but gently took over, replying to the child now within him. /I won't./

He glanced worriedly at Jonouchi who had now stopped spasming, and lay gasping on the floor. He sat in a chair, furiously glowering at Mokuba. "This time you're dead!"

End Of Chapter Eighteen Part Two


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mokuba smirked at Yami, knowing he was pissing the older male off. "Ooh. I struck a nerve didn't I? I've gone too far you say? Well, that's too bad. I don't accept defeats!"

Yami stared at him incredulously. "So you're being a sore loser. Hmph. You are just a kid after all."

Mokuba slammed his fists on the table, making the dishes rattle. "Enough! Make your move! There's one more hidden prize to find! And I hope you get it you wretch!"

Yami just shrugged, unperturbed. "Whatever kid."

Mokuba growled. "Stop calling me that!"

Yami spun the turntable, mildly enjoying the death glare Mokuba was giving him. The turntable slowed down, and the plate of spaghetti stopped in front of Yami. Mokuba grinned, not even trying to hide the evil gleam in his eyes.

"Well! Eat up! As they say in Italy, Mangia Mangia!" (It means He Eats. I just looked up google translate. Trust me I don't know Italian. I do know a bit of Spanish though...but that's not important.)

Yami frowned down at the food. His stomach flip flopped, not particularly pleased with having to eat food. 'I don't eat...' He twitched as Yugi's desperate voice rang through his mind.

/You have to! Jonouchi's going to die if you don't get that antidote!/

Yami's eyes stared down with disgust. /But.../

Yugi growled. /If you don't I'm taking over and I'll do it for you!/

Yami flinched at the harsh tone. /I'm sorry Yugi. You're right. Forgive me./

He felt Yugi nudge him. /Get going, then. And, I forgive you./

Yami smiled. He picked up a fork and started eating, his face twisted with repulsion. Mokuba watched with a creepy smile on his face. Yami finished, feeling a bit strange from ingesting food. There was no reaction from his body though so he safely concluded that there was no poison.

"I'm done. Now it's your turn."

Mokuba spun the turntable, looking absolutely confident.

Yami noticed this. 'This is a game of life or death yet he's not worried at all. What's he planning?' His eyes darted over to Mokuba's hand that was on a syrup bottle.

The turntable stopped and the sundae had parked itself in front of Mokuba. Mokuba gobbled down the parfait, happily humming. "Yum yum!"

Yami narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "Mokuba. What's in the bottle."

The black haired kid froze, then laughed off his nervousness. "It's...it's obviously a syrup bottle! Cause there's pancakes y'know."

Yami turned his gaze to the bottle. "Then why is it empty? Surely you wouldn't just have an empty syrup bottle for no reason right?"

Mokuba started sweating. "I'll tell you why! It's because this bottle will be filled for the first time as you waste away when you eat the poison! Like they say!

'The suffering of others makes the sweetest syrup.' Now! It's your turn!"

Yami was keenly observing him, making Mokuba uncomfortable.

'That was close. The syrup bottle is actually a switch. I can stop the turntable whenever I want. This game is over. Next time you'll get the poison! It's in the hamburger! Have fun dying! Maybe you'll see your friend in hell!'

Yami started fiddling with the cord that hung the millennium puzzle around his neck, making sure Mokuba couldn't see it. "I have a suggestion. How about this time we both eat the food that's in front of us."

Mokuba raised a hand. "Fine. Whatever."

Yami finished untying the cord from his neck, now holding the heavy artifact. He tied it around the turntable secretly, then glanced at it apologetically. 'Forgive me!' Then he spun the turntable as fast as he could, hoping his plan would work.

Mokuba laughed. 'It doesn't matter how fast you spin it Yugi! As long as...'

He stopped as something heavy smashed into his hidden switch, shattering the bottle. Mokuba blanched with disbelief.

Yami smiled smugly. 'Now there shall be no cheating.'

The turntable slowed to a stop, the poisoned hamburger in front of Mokuba. He gritted his teeth, sweat trickling down his face. 'Why did the switch break! And the poisoned hamburger! Now I have to eat it!' Something glittered, and he turned his attention to the puzzle laying in broken glass.

He snarled. 'Damn you Yugi! You figured out my secret!'

Yami had already finished his food, crossing his arms. "Mokuba. I have finished my pancakes. Seeing as how I'm perfectly fine, I must have missed the poison. Now. Eat your food."

Mokuba trembled. "Fine fine! I'll eat it!" He chomped down, his face turning a sickly green.

"Agh! Help! I've been poisoned!" He fell from his chair, clutching his neck.

Yami stood up, as servents rushed to the spasming boy on the floor. They backed away as Yami approached Mokuba, roughly turning him over and taking the antidote out of his pocket. Then he ran back to Jonouchi, who was pale and hardly breathing.

He opened the cap, jamming the needle into Jonouchi's arm. The blonde's sickly color slowly faded into a healthy tone, his breathing getting regular. Opening his eyes, he sat up, rubbing his head. "Urgh, what...I'm still alive!" He jumped up, his enthusiasm radiating off him.

"I'm back baby!"

Yami smiled with amusement, before going to retrieve his puzzle. Tying the cord around his neck again, he reached into himself, drawing out the younger soul to replace his own.

Yugi immediately rushed to Jonouchi, tackling him to the ground. "Argh! Don't ever die on me again!"

The skinny blonde chuckled and ruffled his friend's hair. "I'll try. Now get off me."

Yugi blushed and got up, offering Jonouchi a hand. He took it, and Yugi had to brace himself as the taller teen pulled on the hand, standing up. Jonouchi brushed himself off, before turning to glare at Mokuba on the floor. "Such rude manners."

Yugi hid a smirk behind his hand. "And you apparently don't have any rude manners?"

Jonouchi gaped at him. "W-what!? How dare you!"

Yugi held his sides, laughing.

Jonouchi crossed his arms, unimpressed but smiling a tiny bit. He glared down the hallway. "Let's go see what moneybags has planned for us."

Yugi stopped laughing. "Alright."

They both set off to find the mastermind behind Death-T.

End of Chapter Eighteen Part Three


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Kaiba muttered in his sleep. Foul creatures surrounded him, hissing and screeching. 'Yugi' stood before him, eyes narrowed with coldness. Kaiba screamed and leapt from his bed, panting. 'It was that dream...again.'

Wiping some sweat off his forehead he went and opened the window, a cool breeze wafting into the room. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned, seeing the short stocky man bowing before him. "Good morning Master Seto."

Kaiba nodded at him curtly and strode over to a briefcase lying on his bedside desk. He rummaged around in it as the servant relayed what had happened last night.

"As you had requested, Yugi and his friend stayed the night in the mansion."

Kaiba slammed the top down on his briefcase. "I see. I had plans to give them a special welcome but I couldn't stay awake. Some nights, seem to last forever, when all you want is for morning to come. How ironic...to have had that same dream again."

He stood up straight, picking up the briefcase. 'But after today...I'll never have that nightmare again.' He strode towards the kitchen. 'Yugi! Death-T starts today!'

Yugi observed Jonouchi excruciatingly. "Are you sure you're alright?" Jonouchi sighed for the millionth time. "Yes! I'm fine!" Yugi didn't look convinced but finally let it go.

Jonouchi leaned back in his seat, looking bored. After they had tried to find Kaiba, a servant had herded them back to the dining table. Jonouchi sighed noisily. "I hate this. Why do we have to stay in this place and wait for a rich arrogant ass to show himself?"

Yugi was just about to answer when a snort sounded behind them. "I take it you're not enjoying your stay?"

Jonouchi whipped around, recognizing the voice. "So ya finally show up! I got a fist that has your name all over it!"

Yugi stood up quickly. "Jonouchi please. Don't pick a fight with him."

Yami nudged Yugi mentally. /It's not like that. He's just sick of waiting./

Yugi slumped his shoulders. /We all are./

Yugi watched the blonde nervously as he quivered impatiently. "You know Kaiba...your brother almost killed us today."

Kaiba looked mildly amused. "My my...how naughty of you Mokuba. But boys will be boys. You'll have to forgive him for wanting some fun."

Jonouchi growled. "You don't get killed by having fun."

Yugi stepped in front of Jonouchi, interrupting his rant. "Where are you taking us Kaiba?"

The tall man smiled. It was unnerving. "A place you can only dream of Yugi." Jonouchi narrowed his eyes as Kaiba gestured towards the hallway. "Come now. We're wasting time." As Jonouchi and Yugi followed him, Yami spoke up. /Do you want me to step in?/

Yugi mentally shook his head. /I think it's fine for now./

Now it was Yami's turn to snort. /Being poisoned is not fine./

/Oh hush./

They continued down the hallway where droves of servants bowed before them. "Good morning Master Seto! Have a safe trip!" Jonouchi scoffed. "Tsk. Must be nice."

Yugi hid a smile behind his hand. "Jealous?"

The blonde stiffened. "Shut up." Yugi smirked.

They reached the front doors where the limo driver was waiting. He opened the doors to the outside to reveal the limo they had ridden in earlier. Getting in, they set off. Kaiba sat across from Jonouchi and Yugi, enjoying the awkward silence.

Glancing out the window he spoke. "As you know, I own Kaiba Corporation. I had to take over when my Father, the founder, passed away six months ago." He pointed towards a towering skyscraper just visible in the distance.

Jonouchi pressed his face into the window to get a better view. "Wow! It's huge!"

Kaiba looked smug. "Yes. And it's called Kaibaland! An spacious indoor amusement park!" The limo stopped by the front doors, where servants were waiting for Kaiba. Getting out, Kaiba lead the way inside. Jonouchi and Yugi were blown away by just how huge the inside really was. Jonouchi's eyes were shining like a kid in a candy store. "Wow this is awesome!"

Kids crowded Kaiba, who waved and signed autographs. Yugi watched skeptically as Kaiba showed a complete different personality. 'Is this really the same man whose brother tried to kill us?'

There was a shift in the mental link and Yami's voice sounded with anger. /It's all just pretend. I can tell he doesn't give two cents about these children./

Yugi blinked. /How can you tell?/

A pause. /Well...when you've been around as long as I have you start to notice the way people work. Their expressions. Their body language. He's hiding his true intentions behind that smile./

Yugi nodded. "I see."

Kaiba turned towards him. "Yes. This place is grand isn't it?"

Jonouchi crossed his arms. "As grand as your ego I'd say."

Kaiba ignored him. "So Yugi, Kaibaland wasn't supposed to be open for another three days but today a few kids have been invited to play for free! And I want you two to have fun as well!"

Jonouchi frowned. "We're not kids you prick."

Kaiba snorted. "You're complaining like one."

Yugi held the riled up blonde back as he shook a fist at Kaiba. Kaiba turned back to the crowd. "Alright everyone! Play to your heart's content!" Loud cheering erupted and the crowd dashed off.

"Kaiba!" Someone shouted.

He turned, seeing a ragged middle aged man glaring at him. "You killed the company's president!" Yugi watched the scene unfold as two security men grabbed the ruffian's arms. He continued to shout. "You took over KaibaCorp and forced your own father out of business! That's why he killed himself! You're a monster!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Get him out of here. Now." The two security men dragged the man off, who kicked and shouted insults. "Monster! Murderer!" His voice faded away.

Kaiba shrugged. "He used to be my father's right hand man. Now he's just unemployed trash. Looks like he was just spreading rumours. My father's death was sad but I had nothing to do with it. Although I like to think he died in peace, knowing I would follow in his footsteps."

Yami twitched. /Which is his true face. A popular celebrity or a murderous ruthless company owner./ Yugi felt unsure too.

Kaiba forced a smile. "Come on Yugi. Let me show you around the park. You'll have lots of fun." Jonouchi and Yugi followed him, dreading what sort of schemes Kaiba had planned for them.

End Of Chapter Nineteen Part One


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Jonouchi and Yugi followed along hesitantly as Kaiba showed them different attractions. One such attraction was a roller coaster where you were plunged into darkness and holograms of lifelike monsters jumped out at you.

The day went on until Kaiba interrupted them during a shooting game. "Come along now. I still have one special show for you. One that I'm sure will give you a shock."

He grinned ominously and gestured for them to follow him. Down a hallway they went until a pair of large red doors stood in their way. They opened automatically, and Yugi's jaw dropped. Inside was a huge arena, full of screaming fans. A large glass box was in the middle of the arena.

Jonouchi grabbed Yugi's shoulder. "Look! It's your Grandpa!"

Yugi paled, seeing an old man sitting on a chair inside the box. Yami remained silent. Not a good sign. Yugi glared as best as he could at Kaiba. "What do you think you're doing?! Leave my Jichan out of this!"

Before Jonouchi could stop him, Yugi bolted down the stairs and towards the glass box. He banged on the walls, crying out for his Grandpa. Sugoroku turned, seeing Yugi, and stood up quickly. Placing his hands on the wall, he shouted. "Yugi! What are..."

He saw Yugi shaking his head. 'He can't hear me. Kaiba's men kidnapped me last night and brought me here. As least Yugi is alright but his life is in danger! Kaiba is planning something!'

Yugi went to open the door but a guard stopped him. "Hey. You can't go in there."

Kaiba walked down the stairs, earning cheers from the audience.

"Hey! It's Kaiba!"

"No one can beat him!"

"Kaiba won't even break a sweat fighting this old fart!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he made his way to the glass box. 'Yugi. By beating me at Duel Monsters you made me taste defeat. But today I'll take back my pride. Your death will just be compensation!'

Jonouchi scowled. He made his way over to Yugi, watching Kaiba take his sweet time. 'What the hell is he planning?' He thought angrily.

Kaiba reached the box, turning to the audience. "Now. I ask everyone to watch our match closely. I have been challenged by this elderly gentleman who has claimed to be an undefeated master of Duel Monsters!"

The crowd jeered. "What?"

"No one can beat the Champion!"

"Hah! Undefeated? Yeah right! Teach him a lesson Kaiba!"

Kaiba bowed, and opened the door to the box. Yugi tried to dash in but the guard stopped him. The door clicked shut and Kaiba sat across from Sugouroku. Sugouroku sat down, holding his deck of cards tightly. Yugi studied him. '...he looks so serious.'

Kaiba smiled smugly. "Give me your best. Don't hold back."

Sugouroku nodded. "I intend to give it my all."

Kaiba crossed his arms. "Good."

Sugouroku glanced down at his deck of cards as he sat down. 'I've placed the strongest card, the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon in this deck. Once I've drawn it...Kaiba I'm sorry but I'll win.'

Kaiba put his game face on. "Two thousand life points each. Forty cards per deck. Game start!"

Kaiba drew his cards, glancing at Sugouroku slyly. "You know old man, the high tech box we're in was designed specifically for this match! It might be too intense for you!"

Sugouroku tilted his head in confusion. Kaiba sighed. "Here's how it works."

He placed a monster card face up, and the walls glowed. A green one eyed giant appeared before Sugouroku, snarling and raising its clawed hands. Kaiba laughed, perhaps a bit too maniacally. "The walls around us project a 3D image of our monsters! It's a virtual simulation box!"

Sugouroku's heart pounded in his chest. 'It's so real...amazing!'

Yugi looked on with worry. 'I...I almost can't watch this...Grandpa...'

It was then that Yami spoke up. His voice was laced with sympathy. /Do you want me to take over? If it's too much for you.../

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. /Sure. At least until the duel is over./

The switch was instantaneous. Yugi ran to his soul room and shut the door, closing his eyes and hugging himself. 'Jichan...' Yami blinked, then looked down at the puzzle. 'He was really in a hurry...' He glanced up to watch the duel. Sugouroku noticed the change but didn't say anything.

Kaiba laughed to himself. 'Through virtual reality I recreated the game Yugi played with me! I am ingenious!'

Sugouroku got over his initial shock and glanced at his cards. "This game can't be very good for my heart..." He played a monster face up. "My hobbit attacks! Magic attack!"

A small green goblin like creature appeared and waved it's staff around, a magical dust emerging from it and shooting the one eyed giant to pieces. "You lose 500 life points Kaiba."

Kaiba didn't look bothered. The crowd muttered to themselves. "That old man's pretty good. But no one can beat Kaiba!"

Yami crossed his arms. "It's just getting started."

Jonouchi glanced at him. "Yeah..."

Kaiba summoned another monster and took out Sugouroku's hobbit. "Meheh...you lose 300 life points. Now I have the advantage."

Sugouroku drew another card. "You haven't won yet." His eyes widened when he saw what he drew. 'Hm. This young man is good but he has trouble using spell cards.'

He stared into Kaiba's smug eyes. "Kaiba...I believe I win." He held out his card. "I've drawn the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba's expression faltered, before resuming it's smug composure. "In that case, I play this card down, and another on the next turn. And another!"

Sugouroku gasped. "Oh no..."

Yami stepped forwards, not believing what he saw. His shock roused Yugi. /Did something happen? Is it over yet?/

Yami struggled to answer him. /No...just, stay there.../

Three blue snarling dragons narrowed their eyes at Sugouroku. He was sweating. 'I can't believe it! Three Blue Eyes White Dragons! I've lost!'

He stood up. "How on earth did you obtain them?!"

Kaiba laughed. "Despite the fact being that this card game is popular all over the world...I only found four collectors who had this card. One in America...one in Germany, one in Hong Kong and the last one with you old fool.

Of course...none of them would give their card to me...so I used my assets to drive them bankrupt. I even made mafia connections! One of them even killed themselves!"

He threw his head back and laughed. Sugouroku clenched his fists. "You're despicable!"

Kaiba glared at him. "Oh really?" He snatched the Blue Eyes from Sugouroku and ripped it in half. "Here's your punishment you old man!"

Sugouroku cried out. "No! My Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba tossed the cards onto floor. "Now I'm the only one in the world who has these cards! Ahahaha!" He stepped out of the box. "There's one more penalty for you though!"

Monsters emerged from the walls and crowded around Sugouroku, snarling and spitting.

Yami gasped. 'What the hell does he think he's doing?!'

Sugouroku screamed and fell to the floor, gasping and clutching his chest. Kaiba continued to laugh. "How do you like my virtual reality sensation of death?!"

Yami lurched forwards as a powerful feeling pressed at his heart. "Wha.." He didn't get to finish as Yugi forcefully took over, pushing Yami away and dashing towards the box. /Yugi wha.../

/Shut up!/ Yami fell back, disappearing further into the consciousness, his feelings hurt.

Yugi took ahold of Kaiba's arm and shook it. "Get my Jichan out of there! Kaiba!"

Sugouroku kept screaming, his voice turning high pitched.

Kaiba shook Yugi off, and chuckled darkly. "We've tested that simulation on humans before. A normal person will go insane after about ten minutes. If it isn't stopped he'll be crippled!"

He pointed at the box. "If you want me to stop the simulator you'll have to agree to participate in my secret attraction! Death-T!"

He smiled smugly. 'The theme park I've designed for my revenge!'

Yugi growled. 'Death-T. I'll participate. Kaiba! Me and the other me will stop you!'

Jonouchi stepped up to Yugi, squeezing his shoulder. "We'll stop him." Yugi nodded.

Kaiba smirked again. "We'll see about that. It's called Death-T for a reason! And you'll find out why!"

End Of Chapter Nine Part Two


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Kaiba watched as Yugi's expression turned serious. "Alright Kaiba. I'll play your sick game. Now get my Jichan out of there!"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "Fine."

The guard from before brought out a remote and pushed a button. The monsters disappeared and the door to the box opened. Sugouroku fell down onto the floor, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with horror. Yugi dashed into the box, grabbing his grandfather's shoulders and supporting him. "Jichan!" He cried.

Yami continued to stay back, giving Yugi his space.

Sugouroku grasped Yugi's arm. "I'm sorry. I lost..."

Yugi trembled, tears appearing in his eyes. Sugouroku struggled to speak, as he was still breathing heavily. "That boy...he'll do anything to win. E-even kill..."

Yugi shook his head. "Don't try to speak! Save your breath!"

Sugouroku handed Yugi his cards. "Here. I lost but my soul is still in these cards. Yugi! You have to duel that boy...and win!"

Yugi nodded. 'I understand. I'll win with your cards!'

"Yugi!"

The boy turned, seeing Jonouchi dashing in with some men behind him. "I called the ambulance!" The men shooed away Yugi and lifted Sugouroku onto a gurney, rushing off with him.

Yugi watched them go. 'Sorry Jichan. I can't go with you.' He clutched the cards tightly and turned to face Kaiba. "Hm. Yugi! Do you really think you can beat me with those cards your Grandfather used?!"

Yugi stood his ground. "I made a promise Kaiba! To beat you!"

Kaiba shrugged and held out his three Blue Eyes White Dragons. "Funny you should say that! I have three copies of the strongest cards in history! You don't even have one in that deck of yours!"

Jonouchi scoffed angrily. "Yeah! Cause you tore it up! Coward!"

Kaiba looked down his nose at Jonouchi. "What did you just call me?"

Jonouchi trembled, smirking. He was really itching for a fight.

"I said you're a no good, money hogging, feet licking, card ripping coward!"

Kaiba laughed at him. "You're funny."

Jonouchi leapt forward but Kaiba's guard stepped in front of him. "That's enough."

Kaiba turned his judging stare away from the quivering blonde, and onto Yugi. "Meheh. Don't worry. I've been planning this rematch with you from the very beginning."

He smiled to himself. 'When we duel again, I'll have a 99% chance of winning.'

"On top of this building is a special dome prepared to house the final duel! Yugi! When you clear each deadly attraction, it'll bring you closer to the top. We are on the second floor right now. But...you'll never beat Death-T! Ahahaha!"

Jonouchi shoved the guard aside and sidled up to Kaiba, putting his face close to Kaiba's. "Hey rich boy. I'm still here! I'm going too!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as Yugi pulled Jonouchi away. 'Fool. You'll regret going along just for the sake of your friendship.'

Jonouchi clenched his hands. "I could punch that smug face of yours right now but I won't. Yugi'll beat you."

A familiar voice sounded behind them. "Hey. Don't forget me."

Yugi and Jonouchi turned, seeing Honda standing there with a baby strapped to his back. Yugi smiled. "Honda!"

Honda raised a hand. "Yo."

Jonouchi stared at the baby. "Who's the kid?"

Honda glanced at the baby. "Ah. I'm taking care of him for my big sister since she's too busy right now. He kept whining about coming to KaibaLand. Yugi. Jonouchi. I saw the whole thing. Seems like you're in deep water. I'll lend a hand!"

Yugi smiled with appreciation.

The baby suddenly spoke. "Ah! My lord and saviour! Kaiba-Sama!"

Honda growled at him. "Shut up you!" He smacked him on the head.

The baby burst out crying. "Ahhh! Meanie Honda hit me!"

Yugi blinked. "Hey! Don't make him cry!"

The baby smirked. "That's right Hiroto Honda! I'll tell mommy!"

Honda glared at him. "Don't make me hit you again."

Jonouchi turned towards Kaiba, Yugi and Honda doing the same.

"Alright Kaiba!" Jonouchi declared. "Show us where the first game starts!"

Kaiba shrugged. 'It's your funeral.'

He glanced at the guard. "Open the gate to Death-T!"

The guard bowed. "As you wish."

The huge doors on the other side of the arena slid open, earning cheers.

"Yeah!"

"Woohoo!"

"Hey Kaiba let us in too!"

Yugi stared nervously at the doors. 'What sort of obstacles lay beyond?' They walked in, the baby on Honda's back waving to Kaiba as the doors closed.

The hallway turned dark, the only sounds were their shoes on the floor. Jonouchi squirmed. He hated dark places. "Ugh I don't like this."

Yugi tried to cheer him up. "Can't be much farther now...right?" Silence answered him.

Honda pointed ahead. "Hey look! I see a light!" They rushed towards it, seeing a set of doors with Death-T One printed on it in bold letters. They slid open, and an alarm blared through another hallway. Jonouchi plugged his ears as a speaker overhead announced that there was an emergency. Suddenly, someone rushed out the the shadows.

"H-help me!"

The gang gasped. So did the other person. Yugi gasped. "Anzu?!"

Jonouchi squinted at her. She was wearing a strange suit and had a laser gun in her hand. "What are you doing here Anzu?" Jonouchi asked.

Anzu pointed at him. "What are YOU doing here?!"

She gestured around. "This is my first day here. I got fired from BurgerWorld after I punched a customer who touched my butt. So I came here and got hired."

She frowned at them. "But I didn't think I see you guys here."

Jonouchi scratched his head. "But why were you screaming for help?"

Anzu blinked. "It's part of my lines. After that there's another line where I tell them to put on these cybervests and grab some laserguns to defeat the enemy." She pointed to a rack containing some 'Cybervests'.

Jonouchi facepalmed. "Anzu you're hopeless!"

Her cheeks turned red. "Why was my acting bad?"

Honda stepped in. "This place is owned by that jerk Kaiba."

The baby spoke up. "Hey! Don't call him a jerk!"

Honda swatted him. "Quiet you." The baby pouted.

Anzu sighed. "Well the only way to more forward is to win this first attraction."

Yugi nodded. "Alright let's do it." The gang cheered. "Yeah!"

End Of Chapter Twenty Part One


	60. Chapter 60 (Notification)

I am going to be working on Amethyst Silence so Season Zero is going to be put on hold. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Hey guys I'm back! That's right! Look forward to more chapters! Yahoo!

The doors hissed, about to open. Honda was examining his gun as Jonouchi helped Yugi tighten his cyber vest. Anzu clapped her hands together. "Alright heroes! This is a three on three fight! The battlefield is electric so plan strategically!"

Anzu pointed at a patch on her vest. "This is a sensor! If someone from the enemy team shoots it you're out of the game! When a entire team is eliminated they lose! Game over!"

She pointed at the doors and with too much enthusiasm said, "Go through this door and defeat the intruders!" Honda grumbled under his breath. "Put a sock in it..."

Yugi frowned at the floor as the doors finally slid open. 'I'm sure Kaiba put lot's of traps in. We'll have to be careful...'

Honda shoved the baby into Anzu's arms. "Here take the brat will you? I don't want him dragging me down." Anzu reluctantly took the baby.

"Hey there...Koochie Koochie Koo!" The baby laughed. "Hahaha! What kind of language is that?" Anzu blushed. "Oh...I don't know."

She waved as the boys got ready to leave. "Good luck!"

Kaiba glared at the monitor in front of him. His bodyguard stood nervously to the side. Kaiba turned to face him, the full force of his icy blue eyes trained on sweating guard. "Who the hell hired that girl? She seems to be friends with them!" The guard flinched.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Kaiba!" Kaiba shrugged. "Meh...whatever. They're now entering the electrical field of Death-T One. Is everything ready?"

The guard saluted. "Yes sir!"

The monitors switched from Yugi's gang to three professionally dressed men. One was in a suit and tie, the other two were decked in army gear.

Kaiba's bodyguard brought out a clipboard. "Each of these men are professional shooters."

Kaiba crossed his arms, leaning back smugly. "Heh. Yugi. While you and your friends play with toys, I've equipped these men with real military grade laser guns.

Each one has the power to release one million volts. By the time you realize they struck the sensor on your chest...you'll be dead."

He smiled. 'I'll have a front row seat to witness your death.'

The three assassins, so to speak, were hiding in the back of the field. "Heheh, there's ten thousand bucks on each of those kid's heads." One of them held up a laser gun and licked it. "This'll be fun."

End Of Chapter Twenty One Part Two


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Anzu waved goodbye as the doors closed. Yugi and his friends hid behind a block in the room. Multiple others were scattered around for them to hide behind.

The air was filled with fighting spirit, which did not come from Yugi. Jonouchi was trembling, a grin plastered on his face. Honda peeked around the block, laser gun raised in anticipation.

Yugi nudged Jonouchi. "How are you guys not nervous?" He whispered. Jonouchi looked at him with a look of excitement. "You gotta be kidding me Yugi. I love shooting games!" He whispered back, perhaps a bit too loudly.

Yugi sighed and scrunched himself into a huddled ball, arms holding his legs. 'Why am I the only one thinking this is a death trap?' His mind buzzed, before a voice answered him.

/Don't worry. Well, actually, I'm worried too./

Yugi jumped in his skin. /Holy s...you scared me!/

/Sorry./ Was the immediate reply.

Yugi sighed. /I'm the one that should be sorry./

Yami glanced up at the ceiling of his soul room. /For what?/ Shame filtered in through the link.

/For telling you to shut up earlier.../

Yami looked down at the aged floor and smiled. /It's okay. Yugi I know you were just worried about your Jichan. Now how about we focus on working together to beat Kaiba at his sick game!/

Yugi beamed, rubbing the puzzle in appreciation. The artifact glowed warmly in response. /Alright Other Me!/ He thought, knowing that the spirit had taken a liking to that nickname.

The floor buzzed with static, and Kaiba's face appeared. Jonouchi leaped back a bit, pointing his gun at Kaiba.

"You!" He snarled. Kaiba flashed his teeth. "Why hello loser. Great to see you again." Honda had to hold back Jonouchi before he punched a hole in the floor.

Yugi quivered, feeling Yami itch with anger at the smug face on the floor. Kaiba continued with his speech, completely ignoring the fact that Jonouchi was giving him the bird.

"So anyways Yugi, welcome to Death-T one. The three opponents I've hired for this game are all skilled with assassination. They will know your every move before you even make it! You'll be blown to pieces! Scattering like stardust! Ahahahahaha!"

Jonouchi wrestled free from Honda, glaring down at Kaiba. "Now you listen here ya freak! We're going to beat every one of your games! Once we do, we're coming for your head!" Kaiba smirked and the screens went blank. Honda released a sigh he had been holding in.

Yugi was appalled. 'Real assassins? What're going to do?' Yami then spoke up. /You want me to jump in?/

Yugi shook his head. /No...it's okay. I'm sure Jonouchi and Honda will be there for me!/

Yami smiled to himself and nodded with approval. 'He's come a long way. Go get em Yugi!'

Jonouchi turned, facing Yugi and Honda. "Alright crouch down gang. This'll be our moment of truth!" Yugi nodded. "Kaiba doesn't play around. This'll certainly be tough!" Honda snorted. "Please, it's just a shooting game. We'll be out of here in no time!"

Honda peeked around the edge again. Jonouchi lifted his head up, scanning the middle, and Yugi guarded the other edge.

"Game Start!"

End Of Chapter Twenty Two Part One


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Once again the air was stifling and tense. Honda glanced around the block they hid behind, a scowl etched on his face. 'That brat better not be giving Anzu any trouble...he can be...weird around people.'

Johji, (Honda's nephew, aka the baby) wrapped his stubby little arms around Anzu as best he could. Anzu cringed. "Um, what are you doing?"

The baby giggled. "C'mon Anzu. Let's ditch Honda and go to the park!" Anzu detached the arms grabbing her and held Johji away from her. "Please don't. That's not normal baby behaviour..." Johji winked. "But I'm not a normal baby!"

Anzu sighed. 'Please hurry up Honda. Your nephew is hitting on me.'

The three assassins talked among themselves. The one in the suit grinned. "Alright. How we gonna take these brats down?"

One with a bad haircut scooted to the edge, looking back. "I'm a master of Guerrilla warfare! I'll make a surprise attack and kill them all! Only an amateur would use a frontal assault! Go my way...and we will succeed."

The other one, a balding man, scowled. "How disgusting. Taking them all for yourself!"

Silence was all that followed, one team waiting for the other.

Jonouchi growled. "Agh! I can't take this much longer! When are we going to fight?!" Honda jabbed his elbow into aJonouchi's side. "Quiet idiot! Shut up and wait for the enemy to make a sound!" he whispered furiously.

Jonouchi pouted and slid down, holding his gun with both hands. Honda sighed. 'We have to secure a place for ourselves first. It's an important rule to any survivalist.'

Yugi nodded to himself. 'I agree with Honda's plan. We should wait for the enemy to make the first move.' Yami was silent, probably to give his partner time to think.

Jonouchi leapt up, startling the other two. "Agh! I can't TAKE this anymore!" Honda whipped around. "What the hell are you doing?" Jonouchi ignored him and jumped on top of the block.

"You're a coward Honda! Watch how real men fight!" He surveyed the area, a grin plastered on his face. "Look at all this room up here!" He started jumping from block to block, aiming for the other side.

He jumped one final time, leapt off and kicked the man with the bad haircut in the face, causing blood to fly. The man fell back, groaning. 'No way...my surprise attack was foiled by his!'

Jonouchi laughed. "I knew it! This way is much faster!" Honda and Yugi cheered him on. The other two men growled and lasers started flying. Jonouchi yelped and dodged, running to hide behind a block.

Honda leapt up. "Alright I'll help!" He steadied his aim, then shot a laser right onto an assassin's sensor. But nothing happened. Honda blinked. 'That's weird.' Jonouchi was returning fire while Yugi fired his gun frantically, trying to help.

Yugi reached where Jonouchi was and hid beside him. "Hey Jonouchi!" His friend gave a quick "hey" back, too focused to really reply. Honda tried to dodge incoming fire but it zapped him on the shoulder, sending a painful current through his body.

'Ouch...there's something going on here. None of our attacks are working.' He looked over to the other two boys. "Hey! Guys!" He yelled. They glanced at him. "We need to talk! Retreat for now!" They nodded and crawled towards him, lasers flying overhead.

Anzu glanced at the doors in surprise as they opened. Yugi and the boys ran in as the doors closed. A laser shot through and she ducked. "What are you doing? You haven't beaten them all yet!" Honda held up a hand. "Wait...we need to talk."

End Of Chapter Twenty Two Part Two


End file.
